Knowing Innocence
by PeachPonta
Summary: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! THE STORY IS STILL ALIVE! A certain thing can bring forth many things. Hope. Love. Chaos. Hatred. Destruction. Angst. (YAOI!: MOMORYO and normal pairings) Please read and review! SORRY AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis  
  
Ponta: Thou I REALLY WANT TO! Unfortunately, it won't come true. AT LEAST I GET TO OWN A KAWAII KAIDOH STUFFED DOLL!  
  
Inui: Amen, excuse me? :: holding his hand out::  
  
Ponta: FINE! Here you can have your Kaidoh doll! Sniff I don't anything at all. This is not really an alternate universe but took place in high school. Momo might be OCC, sorry!  
  
THE RIGHT GUY  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Momo's POV  
  
I dumped the last heavy box on the wooden floor. I looked around and see numerous boxes lying around.  
  
This is it. My own dorm room. I opened the nearest box and began to set my stuff around the dorm. I'm now a senior here at Seishun Gakuen High and been living around this school for two years. This will be my last year, and then I'll be finally free and maybe become tennis pro. I love tennis and obviously the best tennis player around here. Well maybe not the best exactly but I'm a regular on the Seigaku tennis team and we are one of the best in Japan.  
  
I finished packing my stuff around and set the mirror in my bedroom. I looked at my violet eyes, showing tiredness and my perfectly spiked hair was all messed up with the sweat I gained from moving. I looked around and see that dorm was half empty with an extra spare room. Obviously the dorm was for two but I'm living here alone.  
  
I never was alone for awhile ever since I lived in an apartment with an ex- boyfriend. Yes, an ex-boyfriend. I was gay and proud of it. My family was okay with it and I was happy to receive their acceptance unlike other families who just wanted a good normal kid and had a great grades. I became independent and decided to be responsible for my life. I moved out and into Seishun Gakuen high school. I joined the tennis club and already become a regular at the same time as my ex-boyfriend. We were huge rivals and always fought each other. I often called him Mamushi (viper) and he always called me an idiot.  
  
However the opposites attracted each other and Mamushi and I began to date. We didn't do much but rather hang out and play tennis together in the street courts. Since we both go to the same high school, we decided to rent an apartment since it has much bigger room than the dorms. But things didn't work out.  
  
I called off the relationship because I don't felt like that Mamushi is the one for me. My ex-boyfriend also has the same feelings as me. He easily got over our breakup and we moved into separate dorms. The last time I heard from Mamushi was that he was rooming with the manager of our tennis team, the data man. I never understand his taste in man and I was jealous that he already got a boyfriend.  
  
I splat on my bed, welcoming the easing comforts to my weary muscles. I sighed, "Man! Everyone on the team has someone else, even that split- personalities guy! So unfair. Unfair."  
  
I wasn't really depressed of being the only one who doesn't have someone else. I do need some time alone after my breakup. Though I do wish I could find the right guy for me. My eyelids were becoming heavy and I was about to sleep in my comfortable bed but comforts has to wait. On cue, the dorm phone rang and I groaned out of annoyance. I picked up the phone and answered, "What do you want?"  
  
"This is Momoshiro, right?" An elderly woman voice spoke at the opposite end of the line.  
  
"Yes, this is Momo. Now what is it that so important to interrupt my rest?" I exaggerated.  
  
"Don't you recognize my voice?" She laughed.  
  
I thought hard and then realized, "AH! Grandma Coach! Sorry, the phone wasn't good, so I couldn't tell."  
  
"Apology accepted. But are you living in a dorm alone?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"I need you to come tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. and picked up your new freshman roommate."  
  
"NANI!? I need some time alone and I thought that the freshman goes to their own dorm?" Seniors, sophomores, and freshmen, each of the grade level, has their own dorms to keep the age of roommates equal and easy to organize.  
  
"Sorry Momoshiro, the freshmen dorms were full and so we sending the extras to other dorms. You're the lucky person."  
  
"You call that lucky?! I don't need a roommate! Find someone else's dorm!"  
  
"Momoshiro, please do not make me tell a specific person to give you the penalty tea."  
  
I cringed at the mention of the penalty tea, one of the worst drinks ever created in Japan, no the World. I have no choice but to accept it. "Fine. 9'o clock right?"  
  
"Right. You don't need to come to the practice tomorrow. I see you the next day after tomorrow." The elder woman hanged up the phone and I hung up right afterward.  
  
So much for time alone. Might as well sleep my first and last day in my own room before my roommate come in. No offense, but I like freshmen but sometimes they can be annoying with childish questions. I was about to collapse on my bed but suddenly the phone rang again. I swear that I'm going to kill that phone. I picked it up roughly and yelled, "NOW WHAT?!"  
  
"Hoi Hoi! You sound like in bad mood, Momo!" A cheerful voice answered.  
  
"Sempai?!" I recognized the "Hoi hoi" from anywhere. That voice belonged to one of the regulars of tennis team.  
  
"I heard you got a new roommate! You're so lucky!"  
  
"It's unlucky, sempai."  
  
"Hmm. Are you sure, I saw some of the new freshmen and they were such an eye candies."  
  
"Really?" My voice brightened, filled with hope.  
  
"Yeah, really! They were so kawaii, it make me want to be their roommates!"  
  
"Uh. Sempai, aren't you happy enough with your roommate?"  
  
"True! Don't worry; it might not be so bad."  
  
"Perhaps, sempai."  
  
"Bye, the mother of Seigaku is calling for me!" He hung up the phone and I hung up soon after.  
  
Please no more phone calls. I was about to sleep but realized that I stink from the sweat. I stripped of my clothes and took a nice hard hot shower to relieve the bad luck.  
  
But then, if sempai is right, I would get a cute freshman for a roommate.  
  
I finished showering and wore an extra set of clothes. I finally collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes for the night. Maybe it won't be so bad.  
  
TBC  
  
Ponta: Please review and I apologize for the terrible grammar. But I FOUND A MOMO STUFFED DOLL! YAY!  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane. ::holds his hand out::  
  
Ponta: HUH!? IT'S YOURS!? I thought you were with Sakuno!  
  
Ryoma: Who want to be with that blabbermouth?  
  
Ponta: But isn't Momo a blabbermouth too?  
  
Ryoma: He's DIFFERENT. :: grabs the Momo doll and left::  
  
Ponta: Sniff I never get to own anything related to PoT! But I bet you can guess who is going to be Momo's roommate. If not, you must be really dense. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ponta: Here's chapter 2! You should know who will come in this chapter.  
  
Kaidoh: YOU! BRAT!  
  
Ponta: .........................KAIDOH NICHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! (Eyes turned starry)  
  
Kaidoh: What's up putting me with that baka!?  
  
Ponta: You mean Momo? You broke up anyway.  
  
Kaidoh: Why do I date him in the first place?!  
  
Ponta: Hmm, because you're so kawaii with Momo!  
  
Kaidoh: Hiss! I'm leaving.  
  
Ponta: NOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE STORY. IT'S ONLY CHAPTER 2 NOW.  
  
Kaidoh: So, I'm going to leave.  
  
Ponta: NO, PLEASE STAY FOR ME KAIDOH-NICHAN! ( Eyes became teary)  
  
Kaidoh: ......Fine.  
  
Ponta: YAY! Read the disclaimer!  
  
Kaidoh:: hiss:: She doesn't own Prince of Tennis but she own Kaidoh. HEY WHEN DOES THAT HAPPEN?!  
  
Ponta: Just now. MUWHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry if the freshman seem OOC, I couldn't help it.  
  
The Right Guy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Momo's POV  
  
I was standing on the opposite end of the tennis court, facing my particular odd looking opponent. My opponent has a round face with two mustaches moving around as it was a clock. The mustaches continued to move and make such weird sounds, Tick-tock. Tick-tock. It was so damn annoying. My opponent served the ball and I hit it back with a deep line shot. My opponent has no choice but to lob. As the ball went high, I used my ultimate Momo special, Dunk Smash.  
  
As I smashed the ball, the ball crushed the ground with force and bounced toward my opponent's face. It smacked him and stopped the annoying clock sounds. My opponent collapsed and I was worried. I was about to ask if he's alright but suddenly he started to gave away a loud piercing alarming sound. I covered my ears and screamed as the alarm shattered my eardrums. My vision blacked out at that moment.  
  
I suddenly woke up at my bed. It was just a dream but why does my opponent sound like my alarm clock? I rubbed my tired eyes and glanced around, looking for time. I instantly saw that my black alarm clock was smashed as it was hit by a strong attack such as Dunk Smash.  
  
Oh man! That's the third alarm clock this week. I better buy a stronger one next time.  
  
I grabbed my watch to see the time. The time said 8:55 a.m. too early for me to be awake. I yawned and pull my blankets above me as I went back to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, I got up from my bed. I just remembered something very important I have to do.  
  
SHIT! I have to go pick up my new roommate in four minutes!  
  
I didn't have time to wear another set of clothes so I have no choice but to wear my wrinkled night clothes. My hair stuck out in all directions and I didn't have the time to use the hair gel. I also didn't have time to brush my teeth or eat my breakfast. I have to go pick up the freshman or Grandma Coach would scold me. I tried to put on my tennis shoes but I accidentally tripped over my own shoelaces and collapsed on the floor. I winced as my fall added more pain to my right ankle. I quickly got up and got out of the dorm room.  
  
After 10 minutes of finding the main hall room, I found the teacher and asked where my roommate was. The teacher was bewildered by my appearance.  
  
"I got up late." I said in my defense.  
  
The teacher just shrugged it off, "Whatever, the freshman is waiting for you down the hallway."  
  
I thanked the teacher and sprinted further down the hallway. My roommate wasn't hard to find because he was the only freshman left. As soon as I reached him, I lowered my head, gasping for breathe of air. I tilted my head and about to apologize but stopped in mid-words.  
  
The freshman was small, a head shorter than me. But he was amazingly cute with his tiny adorable body with some muscles in it. His black hair mixed with pine green was straight down with few bangs popping out. His eyes were fierce and shining golden. I prayed that I wasn't drooling at this wondrous sight.  
  
"Hey." The freshman looked at me with a glare in his golden eyes. His glare was very cold but I couldn't help admired his small beauty.  
  
"Are you my roommate?" The freshman asked me.  
  
I couldn't answer. My vocal cords were shot down. My brain was so focused on him.  
  
The freshman looked at me with disdain and said, "If you're not my roommate, I'm leaving." He walked away from me.  
  
I grabbed his waist and managed to say, "Y-yes, I'm your roommate."  
  
He looked at me with questionable look but could see that I was being serious. He pushed my hand away and asked me coldly, "What take you so long to get here?"  
  
I was surprised by his cold tone. I rubbed the back of my head, my nervous habit, because I was embarrassed. "I have a rough night."  
  
"So it seems," The freshman has noticed my messy appearance and then spoke to me with harsh tone, "Must be why that you left me waiting here."  
  
I was offended by his tone but yelled, "Hey! I got up at late because my alarm clock broke! I ran all the way here and hurt myself."  
  
"Mada mada dane." The freshman said it to shut me up, "If you woke up earlier, then you wouldn't rush here and leave me waiting." He said sarcastically.  
  
I was furious. Sure the freshman was very cute. However that cocky freshman has an attitude problem. I can't believe I almost fall for him. I groaned to myself but spoke to him, "Whatever! Let's just go get your luggage." I was about to leave.  
  
"The luggage hasn't arrived yet." The freshman replied in a matter-of-fact tone  
  
I asked him with angry tone, "Then when will your luggage come?"  
  
"If you were here earlier, you would have known."  
  
"Well sorry, I wasn't here! Now can you tell me?" I almost practically yelled at him.  
  
He gave a tiny crooked smile as he seemed to be amused by my anger. At that moment, my anger subsided as I was allured by his smile. Sure, he was annoying but somehow, his smile just made him cuter. I pondered how cute he would be, if he showed an actual smile.  
  
The freshman continued, "The luggage will arrive at the dorms at the afternoon." I grinned, "So, right after lunch. Do you want the grand tour around the school?"  
  
The freshman smirked, "Going on a tour with a nameless stranger?"  
  
I have forgotten that I didn't introduce myself. How come I didn't introduce myself at the beginning. Oh yeah, I was admiring his cute looks. I greeted, "Hello, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, 17 years old. You may call me Momo-chan." I gave my hand to him.  
  
"Ryoma Echizen, 15 years old." He grabbed my hand and we gave each other a firm hand shake. But, I didn't want to let go of his hand because as soon as he touch me, I felt warmth that I never felt before. It felt like that we are destined to meet each other. That warm feeling was something that I never want to let go.  
  
Echizen was giving me strange look and asked, "Sempai, aren't you going to let go of my hand?"  
  
I removed my hand rapidly and rubbed the back of the head out of embarrassment. I could feel that bloods were rushing to my cheeks.  
  
I hope he didn't see me blushing. I shook my head roughly and laughed it off. Echizen looked at me and thought I was crazy. I felt normal once again and spoke, "Don't call me sempai. Just call me Momo-chan."  
  
Echizen just smirked at me, "I rather call you Momo-senpai."  
  
He said senpai as he was teasing me. He continued to annoy me in many ways. But I ignored it since he was such a cute freshman. "Well, then let's start the grand tour!" I shouted to him, walking ahead of him, anxious to show the area.  
  
However, he wasn't following me, so I looked back and see that Echizen was hiding his face. Somehow, I swore that I actually saw his true smile, but it seemed like a figment of my imagination. He soon caught up to me and we walked together around the school.  
  
TBC  
  
Ponta: Ryoma-kun is sometimes bratty BUT SO KAWAII!  
  
Kaidoh:: hiss :: I'm leaving this story.  
  
Ponta: NANI! NOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE!  
  
Kaidoh: I don't want to be owned by you.  
  
Inui appeared: If you wish to leave, you must drink this shot glass of Aoku (Blue vinegar in episode 88)  
  
Kaidoh: Whatever, it's just a shot glass :: took the glass and drank it:: AHHHHHH! :: he faints::  
  
Ponta: ..................INUI SENPAI SAVES THE DAY YAYYYYYYY!  
  
Inui: You also must drink it too.  
  
Ponta: ..................... ok... :: took the glass and drank it:: THIS IS!  
  
Inui grabbed a notebook  
  
Ponta: This is Pepsi. Thanks Inui senpai, I was thirsty.  
  
Inui sweat drops:: This is illogical.  
  
Ponta: Next chapter will the introduction of others YAY! As you may noticed that their ages are different from the anime and I intend to keep it that way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ponta: Here's CHAPTER 3! YAY  
  
Kaidoh: YOU!  
  
Ponta: AHHHH! YOU WOKE UP!  
  
Kaidoh: I will leave this story and there's nothing you can stop me!  
  
Ponta: ..........Really? Not even a ghost?  
  
Kaidoh: ......What ghost? (He was scared of ghost in episode 99, "The Cursed Racket")  
  
Ponta: Hee hee hee. I have heard that this story is cursed.  
  
Kaidoh: ...........c-c-c-cursed?  
  
Ponta: If you leave this story, you will be a hunted by a ghost :: give an evil laugh::  
  
Kaidoh: .........hunted by a g-g-g-ghost?  
  
The faceless man appeared: Boo!  
  
Kaidoh: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :: runs away::  
  
Ponta: Thanks FUJI-SENPAI!  
  
Fuji: No problem :: took off the faceless mask:: (The faceless Fuji also appeared in episode 99 and also the same thing that Kaidoh ran away from LOL)  
  
Ponta: Could you read the disclaimer, please?  
  
Fuji: Ponta does not own Prince of Tennis but she owns the faceless man.  
  
Ponta: NOW CHAPTER 3!  
  
The Right Guy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Momo's POV  
  
Here I was, a senior giving the obnoxious freshman the tour. Well a cute obnoxious freshman at that. Normally, the seniors and juniors would show disrespect to the freshmen but not me. I was being a nice guy, giving Echizen the tour, but he already seemed bored with me. I didn't want to be just being boring to him, but rather a fun guy. I took to the first place I could thought it would be interesting and that was the tennis courts.  
  
When I showed Echizen the tennis courts, I could see an interest sparked in his golden eyes.  
  
He asked me, "Momo-senpai, there is a tennis club here, right?"  
  
"Of course there is," I answered him and then asked, "Why? Are you planning to join?"  
  
"Maybe." Echizen replied dully.  
  
"Oh, if you're actually good, you might get to be one of the regulars here."  
  
"Who are the regulars?" He asked me with sudden interest.  
  
I pointed to myself and boasted, "Well, you are looking at one of them."  
  
Echizen looked at me as he thought I was joking and questioned me with tone of disbelief, "Really?"  
  
I was annoyed by his tone and scorned, "Hey, I'm a regular! Do you ever doubt your own sempai?!"  
  
He replied defiantly, "It just seemed surprising that someone like you would actually be a regular."  
  
I clenched my fist and yelled, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" I was getting pissed off by his cocky attitude. For such a cute guy, he has a really annoying attitude.  
  
"Momoshiro!" I heard an old voice calling out for my name.  
  
Echizen and I turned to see where the voice had come from. We both saw an old woman with long brown ponytail and dressed up in her daily pink trainer's clothes. I shouted to her, "Hey, Grandma Coach!"  
  
She walked up to us and obviously noticed my quaint appearance. "Woke up late again, Momoshiro?" She said to me.  
  
"Uh... yeah." I rubbed the back of my head and laughed off my embarrassment.  
  
She looked at my roommate with interest and questioned me, "So this is your new roommate?"  
  
I removed my hand from my head and patted Echizen's head, "Yeah, this is my new cute roommate."  
  
Echizen swatted my hand away and pouted, "Don't call me cute."  
  
Even if Echizen said that, he still looked cute when he sulked. I wonder how cute he would be when he's... Never mind, that's really a nasty thought. I was blushing again for thinking such dirty thought. I shouldn't think about it in the first place.  
  
Echizen was looking at my face, obviously noticing my blush. I tried to not to look back, hiding my face from him. But Echizen asked, "Momo-senpai, who's the old woman? Your grandma?" He must have heard my nickname for the elder woman.  
  
Oh man. I forgot to introduce them to each other. Why I'm forgetting the introduction today?  
  
I looked at Echizen.  
  
Echizen sure looked cute. Ahhhhhhhh, I gotta stop thinking about him. I have to focus on the matters now.  
  
"Echizen, this is Ryuzaki-sensei, the coach of the tennis club. You can call her Grandma Coach like me." I introduced the elder to the freshman.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you." Ryuzaki greeted Echizen.  
  
I continued, "This is Echizen Ryoma and he's planning to join the club."  
  
Echizen scowled to me, "I said maybe."  
  
Ryuzaki spoke to Echizen, "You're planning to join the club. Well, the freshmen will get to learn the basics before they actually play."  
  
"Mada mada dane." Echizen said it confidently.  
  
"Oh, so you think you're strong enough to be one of the regulars?" Ryuzaki questioned Echizen.  
  
As usual, Echizen gave her the infamous cold glare of his and said, "I will be the regular."  
  
Heh, Echizen was sure being arrogant but I'm really happy that Echizen has interest in tennis. It means that we both have one thing in common with each other. We could be friends or maybe more. But then he has this annoying attitude problem.  
  
I looked at Grandma Coach and saw that her face was shocked by Echizen's glare. Her face was telling me that she knew something about Echizen.  
  
She then smiled to Echizen, "I never expect that you'll come here. Very well, I will make a special exception for you. If you come early at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow and have a match with one of the regulars, I might reconsider your position but you have to get (captain) Buchou's consent." Echizen nodded in agreement to her offer.  
  
I was surprised by Grandma Coach's proposal and I spoke to her, "Hold on, are you sure that's okay? I mean, how do you know that Echizen is good enough to play against the regulars?"  
  
Ryuzaki answered, "Trust me, I know."  
  
I knew that she know something about Echizen, so I continued, "Know what?"  
  
"Don't you need to find Buchou for your roommate?" Ryuzaki ignored my question.  
  
Grr, I hate people who ignored questions. It was so annoying. But Grandma Coach was right, if Echizen wanted to play, I have to find the Buchou.  
  
I asked Grandma Coach, "Where's Buchou then?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know where he is, but you could ask the other regulars."  
  
"Where are the other regulars?" I continued to ask.  
  
"I have heard that the golden pair is practicing at the obstacle course near the tracks." She pointed toward the direction to the tracks.  
  
"All right, Echizen. We're going to meet the other regulars." I spoke cheerfully to the cold freshman.  
  
"Oh boy." Echizen replied so boringly.  
  
I waved my bye to Grandma Coach and lead Echizen to the tracks field, where a large obstacle course was set up nearby. The obstacle course was the perfect place for training for anyone who is in gymnastics. I sighted a certain red-haired man going through the course with ease. The red-haired man was able to do it easily with his amazing display of aerobics. I also saw another man who has black hair with a crew cut. He was holding a stopwatch, obviously timing the aerobic man's record.  
  
The red-haired man finished the course with ease and I was always amazed by his agility. I could see that Echizen was amazed too, well a bit amazed. I mean he still looked bored as usual, but it's his personality.  
  
I called out their names, "Oi, Eiji-senpai! Oishi-senpai!" I waved my arm, showing that I'm here.  
  
They heard my call and Eiji shouted back, "Hoi hoi, Momo!" He waved back.  
  
Echizen pulled my arm and asked me, "Momo-senpai, are they regulars too?"  
  
I noticed that Echizen has added "too" to his question. It must have been that he finally accepted the fact that I'm a regular. I replied to him, "They are the regulars. They are the Golden Pair, the National level Doubles partners."  
  
"National level, huh?" Echizen smirked with interest in it.  
  
I wonder if Echizen is only interested in playing against strong players like the national level. He must be really confident, if he thinks that he's strong against the regulars of our tennis team.  
  
I continued on, "The red-haired guy over there is Eiji Kikumaru. He is the most agile player on the team and a clown too."  
  
"A clown?" Echizen gave me a bewildered look.  
  
"You'll see, the other over there is Oishi Syuichiroh, the vice-captain of the team. He has a reputation of being the mother of Seigaku team."  
  
"The mother?" Echizen asked. He must be thinking weird thoughts about the regulars. I couldn't really blame him but all of the regulars are interesting fellows.  
  
The Golden Pair got up to us and Oishi was the first one to speak. After seeing my messy appearance, he got into his "mother" mood already, "Momoshiro, what happened to you?"  
  
"I got up very late and ran to pick my roommate." Man, I should have gone to the dorm first and clean myself.  
  
Oishi sounded worried, "Momo! You shouldn't ran, what about your ...." I interrupted him before he got to say anything.  
  
I said, "I'm fine! Really!" I didn't want to give Echizen another reason to tease me.  
  
Eiji was looking at Echizen with curiosity and then snickered, "Momo, you're really lucky! You get to have such kawaii(cute) freshman."  
  
I held my laughter as Echizen gave Eiji a disgusted look when he was called cute. He obviously doesn't like to be called cute. I was about to introduce, "Eiji-senpai, this is Echi..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence as Eiji did something shocking.  
  
Eiji immediately hugged Echizen as he was a stuffed animal, saying, "You're so kawaii, can I call you Ochibi?"  
  
Echizen was shocked by Eiji's sudden crushing bear hug and spoke harshly, "Get off me, you're killing me." He gave Eiji the cold glare.  
  
Unfortunately for Echizen, Eiji was impervious to it. He continued to hug him more, "You're so soft like my teddy bear!"  
  
What the fuck Eiji was doing to my Echizen?! He just suddenly hugged my Echizen while I only get to shake his hand and patted his head.  
  
Wait a minute, did I just thought my Echizen. What was I thinking? It's not like Echizen is my property. But, somehow I couldn't help but felt this hatred in me. It made me feel like that I wanted to knock Eiji away from Echizen. Why am I getting angry over Eiji? Could it be ... jealousy?  
  
I was about to shout to Eiji to back off but Oishi yelled first, "Eiji!"  
  
I was surprised. I never saw Oishi so angry like that. I thought of him as caring and quiet but never angry like now. Could it be that he also has the same feeling as me? It seemed that he was jealous over Echizen hogging the attention from Eiji.  
  
Eiji was also surprised by Oishi's outburst and stopped hugging Echizen. Finally, he stopped touching my Echizen!  
  
Ahh! I just thought of that again!  
  
Eiji apologized to Oishi, "Gomen(sorry) Oishi! Didn't mean to make you jealous."  
  
Oishi could see that Eiji was being sincere and accepted his apology. I took that chance and get to introduce Echizen to them. I also told them about Grandma Coach's proposal. They were also surprised but they trusted Grandma Coach. Oishi talked to Echizen about the tennis club, leaving Eiji the moment to talk to me alone.  
  
Eiji patted my shoulder and joked, "Don't be so jealous, Momo. It's just a joke."  
  
I crossed my arms and sulked, "I'm ....I'm not jealous."  
  
Okay, it was a lie. I never thought that I would be jealous. However, I didn't want to admit that I'm jealous for a cocky brat.  
  
Eiji snickered at me, "You're lying. Jealousy is all over your face." Then he lowered his tone and asked me, "Did you get to ask Ochibi out?"  
  
"Eiji-senpai!" I yelled at him for thinking such thought, "Even if I wanted to go out with Echizen, I don't even know if he's gay or not."  
  
"Why don't you ask him then?" Eiji said it as it was a simple thing to do.  
  
"It's not an easy subject to talk about!" I scorned him and then grumbled, "Plus, who want to go out with a cold annoying brat like him?"  
  
Eiji smiled at me, "But, you have to admit that he's really kawaii."  
  
I felt a small blush coming to my cheeks because I knew Eiji was right. "Yeah." I said in agreement.  
  
I saw that Oishi was done talking with Echizen and then spoke to me, "I don't know where Buchou is but you can ask Taka-san. He's in the home ed. classroom."  
  
I thanked him and took Echizen to the school building.  
  
Neutral POV  
  
As soon as Momo and Ryoma left the tracks, Eiji commented, "Ochibi is sure kawaii. Momo is really lucky to have him because I want him too."  
  
Oishi was offended by his partner's comment and asked with sadness, "So, you rather have Echizen to be your partner?"  
  
Eiji took noticed of Oishi's tone and smiled brightly, "Ochibi is kawaii, but I prefer you than him." Eiji came closer to Oishi and planted a chaste kiss on his partner's lips.  
  
Eiji broke the kiss and stretched his body while Oishi was astonished but smiled, "Eiji!"  
  
"Hoi, Oishi! Let me go through the course again!"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah, you promised me that you would give me a new teddy bear if I beat my old record."  
  
Oishi sighed, "Sure, Eiji." He pressed the stopwatch's button and Eiji gave a quick start.  
  
Momo's POV  
  
We went inside the school building and began to search for the home ed. Classroom. As we walked down the hallway, I noticed couple of classrooms for freshmen and pointed, "Hey Echizen, here's your classrooms, so make sure you didn't get lost."  
  
Echizen looked at me as I was stupid. I really hate that annoying look. It's insulting to me.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Echizen asked me.  
  
I was confused by his question but answered, "Aren't you a freshman? So, you're taking freshman classes here."  
  
Echizen sighed, "Baka, just because I'm a freshman doesn't mean I'm taking freshman classes. I'm taking sophomores classes this year."  
  
"EH! You're taking sophomores classes?! So that means, you're on honor roll or something. So that means you only need two years of High School to graduate! Lucky you, I have to take three years." I complained.  
  
Echizen gave me his amused smirk, "If you actually study, you might only need two years." Then he walked ahead of me.  
  
It took me a moment to realize what he said to me and I shouted to him, "Hey! I did study! It's not my fault that I'm not on honors!"  
  
Echizen was ignoring me, he just continued walking down the hallway.  
  
That cocky brat, he can be such a prick.  
  
However I never could stop myself from thinking how cute Echizen is. I pondered what Eiji said to me. Is Echizen really gay or straight? Not that I care!  
  
But deep in my heart, I hope that he would be gay.  
  
TBC  
  
Ponta: YAY! Chapter 3 is done! I finally get to introduce the Golden Pair.  
  
Kaidoh appeared: HEY! There is no faceless man!  
  
Ponta: EEK! You found out!  
  
Kaidoh: Prepare to feel my wrath!  
  
::The faceless man appeared::  
  
Kaidoh: That same trick won't work on me! ::punched the faceless man but went through it::  
  
Kaidoh and Ponta sweat dropped  
  
Kaidoh: Say, this isn't your trick?"  
  
Ponta: ................I don't remember a transparent faceless man.  
  
Kaidoh: ...................  
  
Ponta and Kaidoh: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ::runs away::  
  
When they were gone, there was a click and the faceless man disappeared. Fuji appeared with a holograph machine. He gave away his evil smile that glowed in the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ponta: Chapter 4 will soon begin after this announcement.  
  
Kaidoh: Hiss. What announcement?  
  
Ponta: Your wedding with Momo! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL!?  
  
Kaidoh: .............................................NANI!? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!  
  
Ponta: Sniff. You do not want to get married? I mean you do look cute with Momo.  
  
Momo appeared: HEY! SINCE WHEN DO I WANT TO GET MARRIED WITH THAT MAMUSHI!?  
  
Kaidoh: WHO YOU'RE CALLING MAMUSHI, BAKA!  
  
Momo: I DID! MAMUSHI! MAMUSHI!  
  
Kaidoh: THAT'S IT!  
  
:: Punches and kicks were heard in the background::  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane. That's not the announcement wasn't it?  
  
Ponta: Of course not! It was just a harmless joke!  
  
Ryoma: Doesn't seem like it.  
  
Ponta: ANYWAY! I apologized for the previous chapters if they seemed not to develop a plot. But I assured you, that there will be a plot and angst because I love angst except with deaths. Now that was sad. Anyway, as you read the previous chapter, you could see that Momo was having a slight trouble with Ryoma. And ..........you'll have to find out more if you want to know what trouble it is. Thank you for reading "The Right Guy"  
  
Momo: WHAT TROUBLE?! : stopped fighting with Kaidoh: You mean like Ryoma doesn't love me anymore?!  
  
Ponta: ..........................  
  
Momo: Ryoma, you do love me?  
  
Ryoma: ........................  
  
Momo: You love me right?  
  
Ryoma: ........................  
  
Ponta: ANYWAY! KAIDOH-NICHAN!!!!!  
  
Kaidoh: ..........What now?  
  
Ponta: You appeared in this chapter, so hurry up and get ready! : pushed Kaidoh into the story:  
  
Kaidoh: AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Ponta: ................Do I put him in the right story? Oh well, Ryoma-kun, if you're not going to say anything to Momo, please read the disclaimer.  
  
Ryoma: Ponta does not own Prince of Tennis but she definitely owned a Ryoma stuffed doll.  
  
Momo: ..................HEY THAT'S MINE!  
  
Ponta: Uh-oh: runs away:  
  
Momo: COME BACK HERE, YOU THEIF! : runs after Ponta:  
  
Ryoma: ...............Here's Chapter 4.  
  
The Right Guy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Momo's POV  
  
Is he gay or is he not gay? That is the question that constantly pesters me every minute ever since Eiji talked to me.  
  
I looked at Echizen walking behind me.  
  
Is Echizen gay or not? Not that I want to go out on date with him. I was just simply curious.  
  
Sigh, actually, I really want to know but I couldn't bring up the question to Echizen.  
  
Why?  
  
Well, I believe it would be insulting to him. I mean isn't an insulting just to go out and say, "Hey, are you gay or not?"  
  
... I don't think that's what made me stop from questioning him. I felt a quiver in my heart. Why is my heart shaking?  
  
Could it be fear? Could it be that I'm afraid to ask him? What am I afraid of? It's not like that I like him a lot. It's ironic, that a person like me who admits he's gay to his family but couldn't ask some cute freshman if he's gay or not.  
  
We finally reached the home ed. classroom where Taka-san should be. I opened the door and saw the brown-haired guy, who was alone, using the kitchen.  
  
"Taka-san!" I called out for him.  
  
Taka-san turned around and saw me. "Hey, Momoshiro." He greeted me.  
  
We walked closer toward Taka-san and I saw that he was expertly making sushi. It was like him to make sushi since his father was the owner of the sushi bar.  
  
"Slept late again?" Taka-san asked me, after noticing my messy look.  
  
"Yeah," I replied and then questioned, "Taka-san, why are you making sushi at this time?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just making a bento for someone." Taka-san answered.  
  
"Oh......, someone special I presume?" I gave him a knowingly wink.  
  
Taka-san blushed and admitted, "Yeah, it's for him, all right."  
  
"So, who is the lucky guy?!" I asked, hoping that he would answer this time. I always asked at him at the unexpected moments since he wouldn't reveal who he is dating.  
  
"Gomen! He told me not to tell you guys."  
  
Oh well, better luck next time. I'm itching to know the guy who would ask the timid Taka-san out.  
  
"Momo, is that the new roommate I heard from Eiji?" Taka-san noticed Echizen.  
  
"This is Echizen Ryoma, my new roommate. And Echizen, this is Kawamura Takashi, the passionate powerhouse of the Seigaku." I introduced them to each other.  
  
"The passionate powerhouse?" Echizen asked in a suspicious tone, probably wondering why the Regulars have nicknames.  
  
"You don't have to rub it in, Momo. You're also the powerhouse player too." Taka-san said it modestly.  
  
I smiled, "True!"  
  
Echizen spoke to me teasingly, "That kind of player suited you, Momo- senpai."  
  
I was offended by his taunting tone and scowled to him, "What does that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Echizen smirked to me, "It means that you relied on brute force instead of using a brain."  
  
"Hey, I did use my brain in a tennis match!" I said it angrily to him.  
  
Taka-san patted my shoulder, "Calm down, Momo. I'm sure Echizen was just joking." Then he lent me a tray of his sushi, "Here, why don't you try my sushi?"  
  
"Okay, don't mind I do. Itadakimasu! I took one and dumped it in my mouth. Taka-san also offered to Echizen and he also took one too.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Taka-san asked us.  
  
"It's delicious, Taka-san! No problem." I chewed on the raw fish but suddenly an intense flavor was rushing through my mouth. I yelled, "AHHHHHHH! TAKA-SAN! TOO MUCH WASABI!" I fanned my breath as I searched for something cool.  
  
Echizen was also suffering from the wasabi but kept his cool composure. He asked Taka-san, "Water, please, sempai."  
  
Few minutes later, Echizen and I were drinking a glass of icy cold water to tame the spicy aftertaste from the wasabi. Taka-san was apologizing to us, "Gomen, I was trying to make a perfect meal, so I got nervous and made a clumsy mistake. Gomen again."  
  
I sighed and then said, "Taka-san, you need to be more Takashi like."  
  
"More Takashi like?" Taka-san asked me with bewilderment.  
  
I noticed Taka-san's yellow racket poking out of his sports bag. I grabbed it and throw it to him, "Here!"  
  
Taka-san caught his racket and the atmosphere suddenly changed.  
  
"BURNING!!!" Taka-san roared as a passionate fire was burning in his eyes, "COME ON BABY!!!" He rapidly created a new batch of sushi.  
  
Echizen sweat dropped and asked me, "Momo-senpai, does he has split personalities?"  
  
I laughed at Echizen's question, "You could say that. Once Taka-san touched the racket, he became really passionate."  
  
After couple of minutes, we finally get to ask Taka-san about Buchou. Unfortunately for us, Taka-san also didn't know where Buchou is but he told us that Inui might know where he is. Thus, we headed to the labs where Taka- san said Inui would be.  
  
As we walked, Echizen sighed out of disappointment, "How can they not know where Buchou is?"  
  
I replied, "Well, we'll find him anyway. At least you get to meet the regulars and we get some free sushi. Taka-san's new batch was even more delicious!" I threw a sushi directly to my mouth.  
  
Echizen looked at me oddly, "Momo-senpai, you're the one who took the most sushi from Kawamura-senpai."  
  
"I have to! I was hungry!" I said it in my defense.  
  
"It's going to be almost lunch anyway." Said Echizen coldly.  
  
"Well, its morning snacks!" I retorted.  
  
"Five trays are a morning snacks?" Echizen asked with annoyance.  
  
I was holding five trays of sushi, but hey I was really hungry!  
  
"Let's .... Just... go... find ... Inui." I was talking while I'm eating many sushis at once.  
  
A while later, I was done with my morning snacks. But I was still hungry! I hope we find Buchou soon, so we can go out for lunch.  
  
As we continued to walk to the science labs, Echizen asked me, "What kind of regular is Inui-senpai?"  
  
I answered, "Well, Inui-senpai is the tallest person of the team and his skills is Data Tennis."  
  
"Data tennis?" Echizen asked.  
  
"He played tennis, using his data of his opponents to win. His data collecting skills are top-notch and plus it's creepy, especially when he can find all the personal information you have." I explained.  
  
Inui already knew I'm gay before I even get to meet him. I always wonder how does he do that but he offered to tell me if I can drink his Inui Juice, which I will never do in my entire life.  
  
I continued on, "But the worst part about Inui is his homemade Inui Juice. Now that's just nasty!"  
  
"Inui Juice?" Echizen asked me with curiosity.  
  
"You don't want to know." I replied.  
  
We reached the science lab, where I sighted a tall man with spiked hair, Inui-senpai. He took notice of us, first and said, "Momoshiro, what are you doing here?"  
  
I answered, "We came here to see if you know where Buchou is."  
  
"Buchou? Gomen, my data doesn't have the current location of Buchou. You should ask Fuji. He's in the library." Said Inui-senpai.  
  
SIGH! Another regular that doesn't know where Buchou is. This is madness, going on a wild goose chase just to find Buchou for the brat.  
  
Inui pulled up his glasses and took out that creepy green notebook of his. He analyzed me, "Momoshiro, this is the third you woke up late this week. I assumed that this is the third alarm clock you broke this morning."  
  
"...How do you know about my clock, Inui-senpai?" I asked him.  
  
Inui looked further into his notebook, "You left practice early two times this week to buy a new clock. If you continued to sleep and wake up late, I will have to give you the Inui Juice." His glasses blinked at the mention of Inui Juice.  
  
I shuddered at his threat and laughed nervously. I changed the subject by introducing Echizen, "Inui-senpai, this is ..." I was interrupted.  
  
Inui once again looked at his notebook, "Ryoma Echizen, 15 years old. Planning to join the tennis club this year. Born in December 24th. Blood type: O. He used to live with his parents and an older female cousin."  
  
I was surprised by Inui-senpai's data of Echizen. Inui-senpai hasn't even met him and he knows about Echizen more than me!  
  
Then I noticed Echizen was looking down at the floor, his fists were clenched and shaking.  
  
Why Echizen is so mad now? Does Inui say something that upset him?  
  
I looked at Echizen with concern but he stopped shaking and looked at me, "What is it, Momo-senpai?"  
  
I didn't want to show that I was worried for him.  
  
I just smirked, "Surprised that Inui-senpai already knew that much about you?"  
  
"Not really, I didn't care." He said it so coolly. That is like Echizen, act like nothing affected him.  
  
Inui-senpai continued on, "You also have a cat named Karupin. You were born in America and lived there for 12 years before you moved back to Japan. In America, you have won four years of national tennis championships."  
  
I was surprised, "EH! Echizen, how come you never told me you won championships in America!?" I shouted to him.  
  
"You never ask." He replied to me.  
  
Wow, he won American championships. He must be really good. No wonder Grandma Coach made an offer to him.  
  
"That is all the information I currently have on him." Said Inui-senpai, "I wish to collect data on Echizen's playing style."  
  
"We're just leaving now. We need to find Buchou, right Echizen?" I asked.  
  
"Hai." Echizen responded.  
  
Suddenly my stomach growled and I laughed nervously, "I hope we find Buchou soon, so we can have lunch!"  
  
Echizen was probably surprised by my tremendous appetite, "Momo-senpai, didn't you just have sushi a moment ago?"  
  
"I'm still hungry!" I complained to Echizen.  
  
Echizen sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Well, if you're still hungry, you can have the Inui juice." Inui smiled wickedly as he offered me a glass of acidic purple bubbling liquid.  
  
"NO THANK YOU!" I shouted and ran out of the classroom, dragging Echizen with me.  
  
I ran and ran until I was far from Inui-senpai. I'll never drink those juices even if my life depends on it.  
  
Then I heard some coughing. I looked at Echizen and realized that I was holding his hand when I ran away.  
  
I was about to withdraw but I didn't want to. There was that warmth again. That same warmth that I want to feel again. Why is that I felt that warmth when I touched Echizen? How come I never felt that warm feeling when I held some other people's hands? What make Echizen so special?  
  
"Momo-senpai?"  
  
Echizen is just a cold annoying brat. He always teased me even though we just met. But this warm feeling, I felt like I'm complete.  
  
"MOMO-SENPAI!" Echizen yelled out my name.  
  
"What?!" I shouted back and then realized that I was still holding his hand. I also noticed that we attracting looks from students walking by.  
  
I withdraw my hand away and turned my back toward him. I didn't want him to see me blushing. Why am I blushing again? Great, Echizen would probably think I'm weird now. I'll just pretend nothing has happened like Echizen did.  
  
I muttered, "Let's go see Fuji-senpai." I walked ahead of him.  
  
I saw that Echizen followed me close by. I looked at my hand and still felt that warmth.  
  
Why? Why is this happening to me?  
  
We reached the library and the tension between us disappeared. I saw Fuji reading a novel from the horror section.  
  
I whispered to Echizen, "Watch out for Fuji-senpai, he's a tensai."  
  
Echizen asked, "Tensai?"  
  
I explained, "Fuji-senpai has a sadistic sense of humor and love to play tricks on others. Using mind games and everything. In tennis, he was a really good player with all the powerful techniques he used. He was known as the prodigy of Seigaku. But deep inside, he's really a creepy person."  
  
But Echizen wasn't really listening to me. The only thing I think he heard was the prodigy of Seigaku. Echizen muttered, "The prodigy, huh? I would like to play against him."  
  
Sigh, why does Echizen wanted to play against strong players? He's not even interested in playing against me. I'm a strong player too.  
  
We walked up to Fuji and I greeted him. He greeted me back with his wicked smile, "Hello, Momoshiro. Is that your roommate?" He looked at the freshman with interest.  
  
"Yeah this is Echizen Ryoma." I introduced him to Fuji and then told him about Grandma Coach's proposal.  
  
Fuji looked at Echizen and asked, "So, you are planning to be the regular? Is your skills good enough?"  
  
Echizen replied back with the infamous cold glare and at the same time, Fuji opened his eyes, revealing his sky blue eyes. They stared at each other for awhile.  
  
I'm not sure what's really happening here but I'm getting jealous that Fuji was receiving attention from Echizen.  
  
... I got jealous again. What is up with me? I blushed and got jealous just for that cold brat. What is wrong with me?  
  
Fuji closed his eyes and grinned, "I do hope we have a good match, Echizen." Echizen just smirked in response.  
  
Okay, what just happened there?  
  
Fuji looked at me and asked, "Have a rough night?"  
  
I'm getting annoyed with this. I should have gone back to the dorm and cleaned myself.  
  
"Yeah." Was my automatic reply. But there's something wrong. I have a feeling that Fuji is going to tease me today.  
  
Fuji put his finger on his cheek and pondered while staring at me.  
  
He spoke, "From the look of your wrinkled clothes and your messy hair, did you slept with someone last night?" He grinned evil.  
  
I blushed madly out of an embarrassment and yelled, "Fuji-senpai! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"  
  
Fuji just snickered, "You don't need to deny it so strongly. It is natural for boys this age to have a strong 'desire'."  
  
I blushed even more and then noticed Echizen has a small blush across his cheeks, believing Fuji's lie.  
  
Echizen noticed my stare and walked out of the library, leaving me alone with Fuji.  
  
I scowled at Fuji, "Look what you have done!"  
  
Fuji teased, "You should go after your boyfriend."  
  
I retorted, "He's not my boyfriend!" Then I ran after Echizen.  
  
Somehow I swore I heard Fuji said, "Really." But that doesn't really matter now. I have to find Echizen and tell him it was just Fuji's lie. I don't want him to think of me as a slut.  
  
Not that I care about the brat's opinion.  
  
I found Echizen down the hallway and yelled, "Hey, wait! Why do you leave me alone?" I caught up to him.  
  
Echizen said it with an icy tone, "I'm just leaving you with sempai, so that you can have your sex discussion."  
  
I blushed as he mentioned sex and then realized that Echizen left me again.  
  
Geez, why is Echizen had to be so cold? Could it be that he's jealous?  
  
I shouted at Echizen, "Fuji-senpai was just playing around! Echizen?!"  
  
He continued to walk further down. I was getting upset and yelled, "I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH ANYONE LAST NIGHT!"  
  
People walking by gave me strange stares and I was blushing madly out of embarrassment. I rubbed the back of my hair and laughed it off. I ran away from those uncomfortable stares.  
  
Why did Fuji-senpai have to ruin everything? I was so embarrassed.  
  
I finally found Echizen and I was about to caught up to him. But Echizen bumped into some guy.  
  
The guy hissed and then yelled, "Watch where you're going brat!"  
  
I recognized that hiss from anywhere.  
  
Oh crap, why do Echizen have to bump to the last person I wanted to meet?  
  
TBC  
  
Ponta: Hmm, that's weird. Kaidoh-nichan wasn't in it. Wonder what happened to him?  
  
Kaidoh appeared: YOU!  
  
Ponta: KAIDOH-NICHAN! Where were you? I didn't see you in this chapter.  
  
Kaidoh: YOU PUT ME IN THE WRONG STORY!  
  
Ponta: I did? Well, you're back now!  
  
Kaidoh: YOU PUT ME IN THE STORY WHERE THAT BAKA KISSED ME!  
  
Momo appeared: NANI! WHAT WOULD I DO THAT?!  
  
Ponta: Hmm. Momo kissed Kaidoh. That really sounds sexy. Maybe I should write fiction of it.  
  
Momo and Kaidoh: NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane.  
  
Ponta: I must have accidentally puts Kaidoh in one of my favorite stories of Momo x Kaidoh fictions.  
  
Kaidoh: HISS! You really are a stupid author! You can't even think of a plot!  
  
Ponta: ............. (sulks) Sniff, you don't have to be so mean. I know my story hasn't showed a plot yet. And I really suck at grammar and my vocabulary is limited. YOU BIG MEANIE! :: runs away from the story::  
  
Momo: WAIT! What about the story!? Mamushi, look what have you done!  
  
Kaidoh: Hiss, I don't really care :: left the story ::  
  
Momo: AHH! How can we move the story without the author!?  
  
Ryoma: There is a way.  
  
Momo: There is?  
  
Ryoma: If Ponta get more reviews, she would come back and continue the story.  
  
Momo: ................ HEY YOU READERS, SENT A REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ponta: ARIGATOU FOR THE REVIEWS! This will be my last chapter!  
  
Momo: NANI! You just introduce the characters! You didn't even put Buchou in it yet!  
  
Ponta: I mean this will be the last chapter of the week since this week I will be studying for the finals!  
  
Ryoma: Can we just continue on with the story?  
  
Ponta: Hold your horses! I still have something to say! Readers, this will be a long multi-chapters story with short or long chapters. So I sent my thanks to in the forward future for your patience and reviews. I also want to thank KAIDOH-NICHAN!  
  
Kaidoh: Hiss ....  
  
Momo: What did Mamushi did this time?  
  
Ponta: He gave me an apology! Isn't that so sweet!?  
  
Ryoma: That was surprising.  
  
Kaidoh: Hiss. I have no choice or Inui-senpai will give me the Inui juice.  
  
Ryoma and Momo cringed: .....................The Inui juice?  
  
Inui appeared: Yes, since Kaidoh almost made Ponta abandon the story, I threatened him to give the Inui Juice Special Remix Edition. :: holding a glass of numerous colors liquid in it ::  
  
Ponta: I'll take that! THANK YOU INUI-SENPAI! :: drank the whole glass::  
  
Inui took out the green notebook: (I have modified my juice so that Ponta would suffer.)  
  
Ponta: AH! This is?!  
  
The others looked closer to see her reaction: It is?  
  
Ponta: This is actually the best drink I ever had! A PERFECT DRINK ON A HOT DAY LIKE THIS!  
  
They all collapsed except Inui: (Is she immune to my juice? This is so illogical.)  
  
Ponta: Kaidoh-nichan? :: poking the fallen Mamushi ::  
  
Kaidoh (still down): (Just pretend to be unconscious so that annoying brat won't bother me.)  
  
Ponta: Oh well. :: picks up Kaidoh and threw him into the story:: You're definitely in this chapter!  
  
Kaidoh: AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Ponta: ...........I know I did put him in the right story! ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER 5! SEE YA ALL NEXT WEEK!  
  
The Right Guy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~ Momo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why? Why do Echizen has to bump into Kaidoh Kaoru, my archrival and former boyfriend? He has to bump into Mamushi, did he?  
  
I saw that Mamushi was yelling at Echizen, "Hey you freshman! You're blocking my way." He hissed and gave his snake glare at him.  
  
However, Echizen stood up to Mamushi and gave his own golden-eye glare in return.  
  
Mamushi, another victim of Echizen's glare, was offended and scowled, "You brat! Show respect to your senior!"  
  
Echizen gave his knowingly smirk and said his pun, "Mada mada dane."  
  
Mamushi became even more furious than before and yelled, "Why, you!" He clenched his fist tight and was about to punch my Echizen.  
  
"Hold it, Mamushi! Why are you picking on him for?!" I stood between Mamushi and Echizen, protecting the freshman behind me.  
  
"Hiss, defending the freshman?" Mamushi growled, "It's none of your business."  
  
"Well, you are picking on my roommate, so it's my business in the first place." I countered him.  
  
"Your roommate?" Mamushi was surprised but closed his eyes and turned his back to me. He muttered, "Giving your own dorm to a freshman, how stupid."  
  
"What do you mean by stupid?!" I clenched my fist out, "MAMUSHI!" I yelled my nickname for him.  
  
Kaidoh always hate that nickname, thus I used it all the times to annoy him for my pleasure.  
  
"You're the one who's stupid!" Mamushi sneered at me.  
  
I grabbed his shirt collar and retorted, "At least, I'm not a Mamushi, who looked like a snake and walked around like a snake and being mean to everyone!"  
  
Mamushi also grabbed my shirt collar and shouted, "At least, I'm not an idiot who always woke up late and used a stupid Dunk Smash all the time to show off!"  
  
"Mamushi!" I tightened my hold on him.  
  
"Baka!" He also tightened his hold on me.  
  
We gave each other intense glares like rivals until I heard a familiar pun, "Mada mada dane."  
  
I looked at Echizen with annoyance and then realized that my fight with Mamushi had attracted a crowd of students nearby.  
  
It was an embarrassing situation, so we let go of each other in haste. I scowled at Mamushi, "We'll finish this later."  
  
Mamushi just hissed as he was ignoring me, "Whatever." He resumed his training by jogging around the high school.  
  
I realized something and called for him, "Hey Mamushi!"  
  
Mamushi looked back at me and grumbled, "What?"  
  
"Do you know where Buchou is?" I asked him.  
  
"How am I supposed to know where he is?" Mamushi replied angrily and continued to jog.  
  
"So, all the regulars didn't know where Buchou is." Echizen spoke to me disappointedly.  
  
I retorted him, "Well, we haven't asked Fuji-senpai. But since you left so early, I didn't get a chance to ask him."  
  
Echizen stay silent as he was ignoring me.  
  
He must have known that I was right. That is why he kept silence. He didn't want to admit that I'm right.  
  
I patted Echizen's black-pine green hair playfully and suggested, "Let's go get lunch, Echizen."  
  
Echizen nodded in agreement and I lead him to the cafeteria, the place where all students can get food and hang out with each other. It was my favorite place next to the tennis courts since they served foods especially on few occasions, they sell a giant meat dumpling. Now that's delicious.  
  
We were walking to the cafeteria and Echizen asked me, "Momo-senpai?"  
  
I looked at him and replied, "Hmm? What is it Echizen?"  
  
He continued, "The guy with bandana, his name is actually Mamushi?"  
  
I sighed out of disappointment. Freshmen were so full of simple curiosity. I answered, "Nah, that's just a nickname I gave him. Since he looked and hissed like a snake. His technique was also called after a snake. He is also a regular too for his top notch of endurance and stamina."  
  
"You guys sure fought a lot." Said Echizen.  
  
"Well, we were rivals since we were little. We always compete with each other." I explained.  
  
"Hmm, it seemed like you guys were old married couple." Echizen teased.  
  
I was blushing again. Did Echizen realize that I was gay? I mean he couldn't make a joke like that unless he knew that I used to date Mamushi. I wonder if it was just a coincidence.  
  
"Oh, please." I gave him a mock glare for making such kind of joke.  
  
"So who is Buchou?" Echizen asked me with interest.  
  
"Well, Buchou is the greatest tennis player of the Seishun Gakuen High School, well actually one of the greatest players in Japan."  
  
"Is Buchou really that great?" Echizen asked me.  
  
I yelled, "OF COURSE HE IS! He already achieved the national level at the age of 14! He was a great man and all of us regulars admired him. He is really mature for Buchou but sometimes, he can be really cold and strict but he has a good heart. We have the same goal, which is to go to the Nationals." Then I spoke softly, "That's why we have to win the Nationals this year since this will be us regulars' last year in high school. We are trying harder than before, so we can go to the nationals this year."  
  
I said it so passionately because we regulars want to go the nationals badly, that's why we have train ourselves harder than before. I looked at Echizen and he smiled at me with respect.  
  
I have never seen that smile before and it made him extremely cute. Bloods were overflowing to my cheeks and I was blushing tomato red.  
  
Echizen was looking at me suspiciously, probably wondering why am I red? I shook off the blush vigorously and continued, "Uh... so we are doing this for Buchou."  
  
Why do I keep blushing every time I looked at his smile? I know he's cute and all but he's a brat and two years younger than me. So why?  
  
"So what's the Buchou's name?" Echizen questioned me.  
  
I said to him, "He's Tezuka Kunimitsu."  
  
"Do you call me, Momoshiro?" Someone must have heard me.  
  
I turned around and saw a familiar person with light brown hair with bangs and wore glasses.  
  
I yelled, "BUCHOU!"  
  
Buchou was unaffected by my yell and continued, "Fuji told me that you were searching for me about a particular freshman."  
  
I stood politely and responded, "Hai, Buchou. This is Echizen Ryoma, freshman and he's planning to join the regulars this year. Grandma Coach wished to have your consent to allow Echizen to play against one of the regulars to test his skills."  
  
Tezuka nodded and went up to Echizen, "So, you're Echizen Ryoma?"  
  
Echizen replied, "Hai, I just heard how great you were. Why didn't have a match?" He smirked arrogantly.  
  
Echizen gave him the look of arrogance, showing that he can beat anyone in tennis.  
  
Didn't he realize what he was saying? He wanted to play against Buchou, one of the greatest players in Japan.  
  
Sigh that is so like Echizen. He's an arrogant brat alright.  
  
I noticed Buchou was also looking back at Echizen. His eyes were showing interest in this freshman.  
  
Wait a minute, his eyes were showing interest!? Buchou rarely show interest in most things. So that means, Echizen must be really good. Grandma Coach must also know something about Echizen but what?  
  
Buchou finally replied, "I see. Momoshiro, I will tell Ryuzaki-sensei, that I agree too. If Echizen can manage to beat one of the regulars, then I might consider Echizen to be one of the regulars." Buchou left us alone to find Grandma Coach.  
  
I was really surprised. If Buchou actually consider Echizen to be a regular. Echizen must be strong. I wonder how strong he will be. This will be interesting, since I'll be the one to play him first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Neutral POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tezuka was walking down the hallway toward the tennis courts where he can find Ryuzaki. He received few stares and compliments from fan girls but it didn't altered what he was thinking now.  
  
He pondered, "Echizen Ryoma. I can see in his eyes that he is a good player. He must be trained really well but now it is not enough for the nationals. But in his eyes, I could see that he has the potential. With right training, Echizen would become the pillar of Seigaku."  
  
He walked further until he saw Fuji waiting for him.  
  
"Fuji." Tezuka called for him.  
  
"Do you get to meet the freshman, Buchou?" Fuji asked him.  
  
"Hai, Echizen is an interesting person as you said." Tezuka answered.  
  
"Oh, are you planning to cheat on me?" Fuji accused in a mocking tone.  
  
Tezuka answered seriously, "No but you are the most likely person to cheat on me."  
  
"I was lonely without you, Buchou," Fuji whined and then whispered to Tezuka, "Are you going to have dessert with me early tonight?"  
  
"Gomen, I cannot do that. I have a meeting tonight. So I will be back in our dorm late." Tezuka said it sadly since he also wanted to stay with Fuji tonight.  
  
Fuji snickered and then hugged him tightly, "And you said, I'm the most likely person to cheat on you."  
  
"Gomen." Tezuka apologized but Fuji wouldn't let go of him. Instead Fuji was caressing Tezuka's back softly and sent shiver up through the cold Buchou's bones. Tezuka stuttered, a rare tone coming from Buchou, "F-F-F- Fuji, we are in a public place."  
  
Fuji just growled softly, "Well, I want you now, since we are not going to have dessert tonight." Fuji moved in closer and kissed Buchou passionately.  
  
Tezuka was surprised but closed his eyes and kissed back with the same attention. Their tongues were exploring each other mouths with fervent pace.  
  
Amen!  
  
Their kiss was interrupted and they saw Ryuzaki-sensei standing there, with her arms crossed. She spoke sternly, "I'm not against gay relationships, but couldn't you do it someplace more private next time?"  
  
"Gomen Ryuzaki-sensei." Tezuka bowed in apology and then stood erect.  
  
Ryuzaki smiled, "Did you get to meet Echizen?"  
  
Tezuka nodded, "He is an interesting person."  
  
"Do you agree to my offer?" Ryuzaki asked.  
  
"Hai, I wish to see how he plays." Tezuka replied.  
  
"So which regular should play against Echizen?" Ryuzaki questioned Buchou.  
  
"How about let Momoshiro play against Echizen? After all they are roommates." Fuji suggested.  
  
"Negative, Momoshiro has sprained ankle. He cannot play his best." Tezuka answered sternly.  
  
"But you cannot stop Momoshiro from wanting to play Echizen. I can tell that he's itching to know how good Echizen is. And there is certain chemistry between them." Fuji smiled like a true Tensai.  
  
"I do not want to get involved but if Momoshiro wanted to play so badly, let him play and we'll see." Ryuzaki suggested.  
  
"Very well, Ryuzaki-sensei." Tezuka wanted to see Echizen's playing style.  
  
"I have to go to a staff meeting." Ryuzaki left Tezuka and Fuji alone.  
  
Once, they were alone, Fuji questioned, "Where were we?" He licked his lips in anticipation and fell into his Buchou's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Momo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, the goose chase is over. Now I can finally have my giant meat bun. I yelled to Echizen, "Come on Echizen, we have Buchou's consent! Let's go out and have lunch!"  
  
I walked ahead to the cafeteria but realized that Echizen wasn't following me. I turned back and saw Echizen with his head down, hiding his face.  
  
I called, "Echizen?"  
  
He looked up to me and asked with cold harsh tone, "Momo-senpai is the entire Seigaku regulars gay?"  
  
His tone frightened me. Why?  
  
I replied, "What make you think that?"  
  
He answered, "From the way most of sempais are acting."  
  
My heart is shaking. I was scared to answer him. Why?  
  
I quickly lied, "Most of the team is gay." making sure not to include myself.  
  
Why? Why am I afraid to tell him I'm gay?  
  
"Oh." Echizen gave a simple reply.  
  
I couldn't help but asked, "Why? Are you homophobic?"  
  
He didn't say anything. He just walked ahead of me as he was ignoring me.  
  
Silence. That's all he said.  
  
Does that mean ... Echizen is homophobic?  
  
No, that can't be. He didn't say anything.  
  
But then, he is a cold arrogant brat. Plus he did ask me that question with that harsh tone. So a silence could have meant ... yes.  
  
As soon as I thought that, my heart began to hurts. Why? Why is my hurt aching?  
  
Echizen was walked ahead of me and then realized I was not with him. Echizen turned around and asked, "Momo-senpai, aren't we going to go get lunch?"  
  
I was surprised by his question and answered quickly, "No thanks, I'm not hungry."  
  
Echizen looked at me strangely, "Are you sure? I remember you said you were hungry after eating five trays of sushi."  
  
I denied it nervously, "It's alright, go ahead without me. I need to buy a new alarm clock. I see you back in the dorm number 1224." I ran ahead, turning my back toward Echizen.  
  
I continued to run. I have lost my appetite because my heart was hurting.  
  
Why is my heart breaking? What is this feeling? Echizen, you brat, what are you doing to me?  
  
TBC  
  
Ponta: YAY!!!! KAIDOH-NICHAN IS IN THIS CHAPTER! This calls for a celebration! Inui, where are those more of the juices!?  
  
Inui: .................... I'm currently making a new one.  
  
Ponta: REALLY!? I hope it taste better than the next one!  
  
Inui: (................ There must be Ponta's weakness.)  
  
Momo: RYOMA!?  
  
Ryoma: What?  
  
Momo: You're not really homophobic, aren't you?  
  
Ryoma: ........................  
  
Takashi appeared: Here, guys, why don't you have sushi?  
  
Ponta ran to Takashi: DO YOU SAY SUSHI!? (Ponta's favorite food in the wide world)  
  
Takashi: Hai, do you want one? :: offered Ponta a tray::  
  
Ponta: YAY! SUSHI! :: dump the whole tray into her mouth:: THIS IS! .................AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :: Ponta faints::  
  
Inui took notice and then write in his notebook: (Ponta's favorite food is her weakness?!)  
  
Takashi: Why did she faint? ........Could it be that I accidentally add wasabi again?  
  
Inui: Wasabi?  
  
Takashi: Yeah, wasabi! Ponta told me that she loathe wasabi. She also said she loathe any spicy food.  
  
Inui: I see :: gives an evil laugh, wrote Ponta's weakness is spicy food ::  
  
Takashi: ........................Inui, you're scaring me.  
  
Momo: Ryoma, please answer me for the sake of our relationship!  
  
Ryoma: What relationship? We're actually in a relationship?  
  
Momo: ....................... What about all these times we went on a date?  
  
Ryoma: I thought we're just hanging out.  
  
Momo: ..................................... :: sulks in a corner, weeping out his sorrow::  
  
Takashi: There, there, Momo.  
  
Ryoma: ...........Where does Kaidoh-senpai go?  
  
Inui: Hmm, I haven't seen him anywhere. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ponta: I'M BACK AND ALIVE FROM THE HORRIBLE FINALS!  
  
Silence, the Seigaku regulars are ignoring her.  
  
Ponta: .... Is anyone going to greet me? :: holding a pitcher of Inui juice::  
  
Seigaku Regulars: Welcome back! :: scared of the Inui Juice::  
  
Ponta: That's much better. .........................HEY, where's Kaidoh-nichan?!  
  
Inui took out his green notebook: Kaidoh has disappeared approximately around March 23, 2004 at 4:57 and 39 seconds p.m. right after you left this story.  
  
Ponta: .................That is very informative but ........................KAIDOH-NICHAN DISAPPEARED!? :: she faints::  
  
Momo: NANI!? Mamushi actually disappeared?! I thought he was training while Ponta left the story!  
  
Inui: Since when do you care for Kaidoh?  
  
Fuji: Could it be that Momoshiro actually missed Kaidoh?  
  
Momo: .................................OF COURSE NOT! I JUST MISSED FIGHTING HIM! I mean he is my rival!  
  
Fuji: They do say that long distances make the love fonder.  
  
Takashi: So that means that Momoshiro still loves Kaidoh?  
  
Inui: It seemed to be affirmative.  
  
Momo: NANI?! I DID NOT LOVE THAT MAMUSHI BAKA! AND SINCE WHEN DO I LOVE HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE, TAKA-SAN!?  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane. So, you do love Kaidoh-senpai. :: he lefts the story ::  
  
Momo: Ryoma, you know that's not true! :: he went after Ryoma::  
  
Ponta woke up: THAT'S IT! WE ARE GOING TO FIND KAIDOH-NICHAN! AND YOU GUYS WILL HELP ME!  
  
Inui: I cannot help you. I'm busy making the new recipe for my juices. :: Inui lefts the story::  
  
Fuji: I'm also busy too. :: he lefts the story too::  
  
Ponta: .......................YOU ARE ALL SO HEARTLESS! How could you abandon your own teammate!? I bet Buchou would even search for him! :: saw Fuji flirtingly playing around with Tezuka:: .....................Never mind. Sniff, nobody cares. :: sulk in a corner::  
  
Takashi: Don't worry, Kaidoh would be fine. He is a strong person.  
  
Ponta: ............Here Taka-san, do the disclaimer. :: throws the racket at Takashi::  
  
Takashi caught the racket: OH MY GOD! PONTA DOES NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! NOW HERE'S BURNING CHAPTER 6!  
  
The Right Guy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Momo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was having a rough night's sleep. Well, actually I couldn't sleep not right after since I talked to Echizen.  
  
The sun was slowly rising, indicating a new day. Its beams of light shattered the cloak of darkness, leaving room for a bright cloudless sky. The early birds chirped the morning's arrival. At the same time, an alarm clock gave an obnoxious rang to my already awaken self.  
  
In response, I smacked the clock to silence the alarm. Fortunately, it didn't break. I'm glad that I bought a titanium clock or otherwise it's another trip back to the store again.  
  
I slowly got up and stretched my weary bones from lying in the bed for numerous hours. Strangely, I wasn't tired at all.  
  
I looked at my neon clock and it read 7:00 a.m.  
  
It was time for me to get up and prepare for the first day of my last year of Seishun Gakuen High. I have to take a shower, wear my uniform, brush my teeth, and fix my hair. I also have to cook breakfast for myself and my new roommate. Afterwards, I have to take Echizen to the tennis courts for his match.  
  
...Echizen.  
  
I gave myself a big sigh of disappointment as I remembered that yesterday I asked that question to Echizen.  
  
I asked him if he is homophobic but he didn't respond. Rather, he ignores it with an icy attitude, I may add.  
  
Sure, it wasn't an answer but if it is a cold brat like Echizen, then a silence could mean to be a "yes."  
  
When I have thought of that, I lost my appetite for lunch and dinner, which shocked me greatly since I'm the kind of guy who loves to eat foods a lot. But I knew I have to eat breakfast for energy for tennis practice this morning.  
  
Sigh, yesterday when I lost my craving at that time, my heart aches. It hurts me so much. My heart felt like it was shattered. Why?  
  
I just met Echizen. It's not like that I love that cocky prick.  
  
.... Even if I kept saying that Echizen was just a brat. I couldn't tell him I was gay.  
  
I was scared.  
  
Why am I so scared of telling Echizen? It's not like I care about his opinion. I mean I told my family and they accept it. Some people I know were disgusted by the fact that I was gay but I didn't care because that's what I am. I never care about what people think of me but yet I couldn't even tell some arrogant freshman!  
  
Could it be that I'm afraid of what Echizen thought of me?  
  
NO! That cannot be true!  
  
No, it is true. I'm scared of telling Echizen because ... he would leave me.  
  
And I didn't want that. The thought of Echizen leaving me makes my heart ache. Why do I have to feel this way?  
  
I exasperated out of disappointment and frustration as I pondered over the question of Echizen and my heart.  
  
I got off my bed and went to the bathroom. I stripped off my white underwear shirt and black boxers. I turned on the knob and took a hard massaging cold shower to make my pain feel numb. But it wasn't enough despite how my skin felt so numb after being drenched in ice water.  
  
I spiked my hair with my gel since yesterday was such an embarrassment. I have to look my best on my first school day. I dressed up in my black and white school uniform. I walked out of the bathroom and was about to head downstairs until I saw Echizen's door just across down the hallway.  
  
I wonder if Echizen is up now.  
  
I walked to his door and pressed my ear forward but all I heard was tranquil silence.  
  
Sigh, Echizen must be still asleep. Better woke him up or he would be late.  
  
I opened Echizen's door slightly and sneaked a peek through his room and saw that some moving boxes were still unpacked. But his room was so neatly clean compared to my messy room. I opened the door afar and entered his room.  
  
As I entered his room, I gaped at just what I saw next.  
  
Echizen was there lying on his bed peacefully with such a beautiful face of rest. It felt like that he was a sleeping beauty from a fairy tale. I walked closer toward his bed and looked closer at his face, admiring how extremely cute he looked when he was sleeping.  
  
But then, the next moment just enchanted me. I realized how close my face was to Echizen's face but that didn't stop me because at that moment, it was exactly like a magical thing happening to me.  
  
I closed my eyes and I inched closer to his face. I was about to press my lips to his pink small lips.  
  
....WAIT! I immediately withdraw my face away from Echizen and realized what I almost did.  
  
Did I just almost kiss Echizen? Why would I do that? I mean he's homophobic, right? Shit, what is happening to my god damn mind today?!  
  
Suddenly, I heard a rustling sound inside Echizen's bed. I looked down and noticed a moving hump under Echizen's quilt.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled loudly as the moving hump came out of the bed and headed toward me.  
  
Something instantly jumped at me and I fell down on the ground on my back.  
  
What the hell was that?!  
  
I slowly got up and saw a white Himalayan furred cat with furry brown paws, ears, tail, and mouth. The cat was staring back at me with cat's eyes full of curiosity as it pondering why I'm here in Echizen's room.  
  
I stared back at his eyes and remembered what Inui said yesterday.  
  
I spoke to the cat, "You must be Karupin, right?"  
  
The Himalayan cat meowed happily as if it was saying yes, and then it pounced into my chest, rubbing his furry face on my shirt.  
  
I hugged Karupin in response and patted him as I said, "You're really cute, aren't ya? Almost like Echizen."  
  
"What are you blabbering about, Momo-senpai?" I heard a familiar voice directing the question to me.  
  
I averted my eyes away from Karupin and saw Echizen was up, giving his (once again) annoyed glare at me, despite the tiredness shown in his eyes.  
  
I replied by giving him a taunting smirk, "Oh, I'm just talking to your cute cat." I scratched Karupin's brown ear.  
  
"Why are you in my room?" Echizen asked me as he yawned.  
  
"I came to see if you're up but it seemed that you're up now." I answered.  
  
Karupin started to purr as he snuggled within my arms. I have to admit that Echizen's cut was adorable but in my opinion I think Echizen is more adorable.  
  
Echizen muttered, "That's rare."  
  
"What's rare?" I questioned him.  
  
"Karupin never acted like that toward anyone except me. He must have really liked you."  
  
I snickered, "Heh, jealous that Karupin likes me more than you?"  
  
"Not really." Echizen replied defiantly.  
  
It's so cute to see Echizen pout like that.  
  
Then I just remember at that moment that Echizen was homophobic. My heart aches again. It made me feel like I wanted to leave this room so badly before the situation become tense.  
  
I quickly stood up and dropped Karupin gently on Echizen's bed.  
  
I ordered Echizen. "Hurry up and clean up, and then get dressed. So that we can have breakfast and we can leave for the tennis courts."  
  
"Hai, Momo-senpai." Echizen said it tiredly.  
  
I left his room hastily and I gave a huge sigh of relief.  
  
Why do I almost kiss him? That question constantly bothered my mind and heart.  
  
I went down the stairs to the kitchen to cook bacon and eggs, an American style breakfast that Inui insisted that we should have.  
  
Today is the day that Echizen would play against one of us regulars and I'm itching to know how good Echizen can play. I also want to know what Grandma Coach knows about Echizen. I wonder what kind of playing style Echizen play? Since he is short, maybe his playing style would be ...  
  
"Momo-senpai, is breakfast ready?" His voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Hold on, breakfast is almost rea..." As I was talking to Echizen, I turned around and then stopped in my mid-sentence. My heartbeat went faster than before. My jawbone dropped, leaving my mouth wide open. Blood flowing into my cheeks, making it rather noticeable.  
  
ECHIZEN IS PRATICALLY NAKED!  
  
Actually almost naked, Echizen is only wearing his dark blue boxers but the rest of his body was shown.  
  
I was gazing at this amazing naked beauty that has offered me. Echizen has a small cute body with clear skin and small muscles obviously shown in his arms and chest.  
  
More blood was going to my face and I was blushing redder than before.  
  
Echizen's wet pine green hair was dripping droplets on Echizen's shoulder. Not only that, his entire body was wet as he just took a shower. Tiny water droplets flowed along his small body curve as it make me wanted to lick off this droplets off Echizen's perfect body.  
  
....WHAT IS I THINKING?!  
  
As soon as I thought that perverted thing to do, I could feel my sexual desire swelling inside me. This has never happened to me before. I could see a bulge in my pant as the result.  
  
I quickly turned my back toward Echizen and stuttered, "W-w-why are you not wearing your clothes?!"  
  
Echizen spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "Because I'm not dry yet."  
  
"H-h-how come you didn't use your towel?" I still showed my back to Echizen, hiding my red face and obvious desire.  
  
"I didn't finish unpacking my stuff yet."  
  
"... JUST WEAR SOME CLOTHES, WILL YA!" I yelled angrily with my back still turned.  
  
Echizen raised his tone against me and retorted, "What's your problem?! It's not like I'm naked around here."  
  
Naked Echizen? If Echizen took off that boxer of his, then he would be completely naked. That does seem awfully sexy.  
  
I blushed even redder, my heartbeat paced faster, and my sexual desire was full aroused.  
  
... WHAT AM I DOING?! Why of all the sudden, I want Echizen? That couldn't be, I know that he's homophobic. So how can I have this sudden desire for him?! What is this feeling?! I hope Echizen didn't notice the state I am now.  
  
"Momo-senpai?" Echizen called for me.  
  
I calmed myself a little and respond, "What, Echizen?"  
  
"Why are you all red?" Echizen asked me out of simple curiosity, obviously noticing my blushing red face.  
  
I struggled for an answer and then quickly lied, "Uh ..., it's just the heat from the stove. Yeah that's it! It's the stove that is making me red!" I laughed it off, hoping Echizen wouldn't ask me more questions.  
  
I knew that Echizen was looking at my back with suspicion.  
  
"Momo-senpai?" He called me again.  
  
"Yes, Echizen?" I was struggling.  
  
Can that stupid freshman get a clue and go away before I managed to do something that I would regret later?  
  
"It's burning." Echizen simply answered.  
  
I didn't know what Echizen was talking about until I took a whiff of offensive smell. I looked at the frying pan, releasing steam of black burning smoke.  
  
I panicked and dumped the frying pan into the sink, cooling it down with water. I could hear the sizzling sounds and saw that the food was charred black.  
  
Sigh, so much for breakfast.  
  
"You're a terrible cook, Momo-senpai." Echizen teased me.  
  
I scowled at him and shrugged it off, "Whatever, I have an extra towel in the closet near the bathroom. Use it and dress up while I cook up another batch."  
  
"Hai." Echizen went upstairs.  
  
As he left, I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. My heartbeat was at normal speed and the bulge in my pant gradually disappeared.  
  
What is happening to me? When I see Echizen almost nude, I felt like I want him. I really want him. My heart was beating fast, why? What do I think of Echizen?  
  
I grabbed new eggs and bacons and put them in another frying pan. When I was done with the cooking, Echizen came down, all dressed up in his small school uniform to my disappointment ... wait I mean relief.  
  
We sat silently and ate our breakfast. We grabbed our tennis bags and headed to the tennis courts.  
  
As we walked, the atmosphere was silent, probably due to that incident a moment ago. The silent atmosphere was killing me, so I tried to talk to Echizen about tennis, one of the most interesting subjects to chat about.  
  
"What kind of style you play, Echizen?" I asked, yearning to know him.  
  
But Echizen, as usual, replied coolly, "Why? You're going to see me play anyway."  
  
"Oh, that's true." I felt stupid after Echizen's remark but I questioned him more, "Where do you learn how to play tennis?"  
  
Echizen sighed out of annoyance but answered anyway, "I learn it from someone, that's it."  
  
That make me even more curious, "Who? Your father?" I asked and soon after, I realized that I did something wrong.  
  
As I mentioned father, Echizen stopped in his track and I saw that he was clenching his fist tightly and his teeth gritting.  
  
Then, he gave such fierce glare, anger showing in his golden eyes that was directed at me, and sneered, "That's none of your business!"  
  
And he left me, heading for the tennis courts without me.  
  
I must have hit his soft spot because Echizen is extremely angry at me when I mentioned the word "father." Did something happen between Echizen and his father?  
  
I wanted to apologize to Echizen, so I rushed up to him but the air was very tense. I sensed that Echizen doesn't want to talk to me.  
  
He must have really hated me and I felt depressed about it.  
  
We reached the tennis locker rooms and we changed our uniforms into our tennis clothes.  
  
We didn't talk to each other and I hated the silence standing between us.  
  
I wanted to talk to him ...Hey, why do I want to talk to that cold brat for? Plus, he's homophobic anyway.  
  
But once a while, I couldn't help it but stare at Echizen's tiny perfect body while he was changing.  
  
When Echizen took notice of me, I quickly turned back to what I was doing.  
  
I changed into my Seigaku uniform with long blue sweatpants and a white shirt with blue sleeves.  
  
I saw that Echizen wore black shorts and a white shirt with red sleeves. He also wore a cap with an emblem "F" on it. The white cap suited him so perfectly that make him cuter than before. I tried to talk to him again but he left the locker room, ignoring me in the process.  
  
Somehow I felt so empty without Echizen teasing me. It's weird but I actually miss that brat despite the fact that he's homophobic and had an annoying attitude.  
  
With that in my troubled mind, I left the locker room and headed for the tennis courts.  
  
Echizen has already met with Grandma Coach and the other regulars. Freshmen and sophomores were doing their daily practices. I want up to the rest of the regulars and greeted them. I was greeted back with the usual comments and a complimentary hiss from Mamushi.  
  
Grandma Coach spoke to us, "As you all have heard already, Echizen here would like to apply for the position of the regulars. Normally, the freshmen would have to practice the basics before they get to play tennis. But I'm making a special expectation for him, since I knew his father before."  
  
EHH! Grandma Coach knew his father? No wonder she knew Echizen, she must have heard of him from Echizen's father.  
  
But what happened between Echizen and his father? Why did Echizen get angry?  
  
Buchou announced, "One of the regulars will play against Echizen to see if he is good enough to be a regular. Is there anyone who is willing to play with him?"  
  
"I'll let the others that wanted to play Echizen to go first." Said Taka- san, who was being polite.  
  
"I would like to play against him." Fuji smirked with glint in his closed eyes.  
  
"NO, ME! I want to play against Ochibi!" Eiji jumped like crazy as he was brimmed with excitement.  
  
"I should gather data first on Echizen's tennis playing style." Inui pushed his glassed up his nose as he took out his creepy green notebook that harasses all the knowledge.  
  
"Hiss he's just a bratty freshman." Kaidoh crossed his arms, showing that he doesn't want to play against Echizen.  
  
Some regulars did want to play against Echizen but I wish to play him first. I want to know more about Echizen by tennis. Plus, there is a little hope that he might be not homophobic.  
  
I stepped forward and pointed my black racket toward Echizen, challenging him, "Wait, I have the privilege of playing him first since I'm his roommate."  
  
Oishi was concerned, "Momoshiro! What about your condition? Are you sure that you can play?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I can still play." I gave Oishi my words.  
  
Echizen smirked at me, "Mada mada dane. Do you think you would play well?"  
  
I clenched my racket and scowled at hi, "Hoi, what is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Echizen entered the tennis court and replied, "What I just said, Momo- senpai."  
  
Grr. Damn that arrogant brat.  
  
But at least, Echizen was talking to me again and I felt relieved hearing him.  
  
I entered the tennis court along with Oishi, who will be the referee.  
  
I spin my racket to see who goes first. Echizen asked from smooth and my racket grip fell right side up. Echizen has the first serve, this will be interesting.  
  
Oishi announced, "Game between Momoshiro and Echizen will begin. The best of one set match. Echizen to serve."  
  
Echizen bounced the tennis ball couple of times and then throw it high to the air. He jumped afterwards and smashed the ball.  
  
I could see the ball was coming at me with great speed. That serve was fast but not fast enough.  
  
The ball landed but it was spinning, then it bounced toward my face. I was able to avoid it in the nick of time.  
  
That serve. Was that the Twist Serve? Heh, what do you know? That arrogant freshman is actually good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Neutral's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oishi was surprised by the Twist Serve but quickly announced, "15-love!"  
  
"Eh! What kind of serve was that?! It bounced toward Momo's face!" Eiji yelled with amazement.  
  
"That serve was the Twist Serve. The Twist Serve has a counter spin and bounces toward the player with top spin. The ball bounces toward the face, making it hard to hit." Inui explained as he was writing it down on his green notebook.  
  
"Echizen was able to do that kind of serve already?" Takashi commented in surprise.  
  
"Echizen is surely a talented player." Fuji complimented.  
  
Kaidoh was watching the match with slight interest but hissed in a disappointment. He knew that Momoshiro is most likely to lose against the cocky freshman.  
  
"Echizen Ryoma. It seemed it's going to be interesting this year. Right Tezuka?" Ryuzaki asked Buchou.  
  
Tezuka answered, "Hai, sensei. However, Echizen is not playing his best."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Momo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Echizen is really good but I have seen through the Twist Serve.  
  
Echizen was bouncing the ball again, telling me that he is going to do the Twist Serve. He served the ball high and then hits it.  
  
I saw the ball bounced toward my face but I hit it back right in target. Unfortunately, the ball hits the net.  
  
Oishi yelled, "30-love!"  
  
I grinned, "Man, so close! So close!" But Echizen remained unaffected.  
  
Heh, I will break that arrogant face of yours.  
  
Echizen did the Twist Serve again. He must be stubborn.  
  
This time, I rushed forward and strike the ball right after it bounced. The ball went over the net but it was sent outside the court.  
  
"40-love!"  
  
I putted too much strength into it but I found the right moment to hit it.  
  
Echizen served the Twist Serve for the fourth time and I hit it back for the third time. Finally, the ball went in but Echizen returned the ball back. I also returned it back but Echizen did a drop volley.  
  
"Game to Echizen. 1-0!"  
  
"NANI!? You can also do that too?" I exclaimed but Echizen just shrugged it off.  
  
He doesn't seem surprised that I broke his Twist Serve. He just remained cold in composure.  
  
Grr. I will take the game back. This time, it's my service game.  
  
I threw the ball high and gave Echizen my powerhouse serve but Echizen was able to return it. I sent the ball to the opposite corner of Echizen.  
  
Lucky!  
  
However, Echizen reached the corner and lobbed the ball.  
  
Echizen is fast but this is my game! I jumped high into the air and did a Dunk Smash.  
  
Echizen was surprised but remained cool.  
  
"15-love!"  
  
All right! What are you going to do now, Echizen?  
  
We continued on with the game and I was able to win one game with my Dunk Smash.  
  
"Game to Momoshiro! 1-1!"  
  
I'm tied with Echizen but he doesn't seem to worry about it.  
  
Now, it was Echizen's service game. Echizen served the Twist Serve again, why? He should know by now that I was able to return it.  
  
I returned the Twist Serve but Echizen countered with deep line shot where I have no choice but to lob it back. Echizen rushed forward to the net and smashed the ball right between my legs.  
  
Damn it, if this keeps up. I'm going to lose this game.  
  
Echizen won his service game, and then after that and after that and after that.  
  
I couldn't make him lob and use my Dunk Smash, why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Neutral's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Momo is losing!" Eiji whined.  
  
"That is because Momoshiro couldn't make Echizen lob," Inui explained, "Echizen has sealed his Dunk Smash by delivering shots that Momoshiro could return but could make a deep line shot that would make Echizen lob. The freshman has such an amazing control." He wrote all that data down in his notebook.  
  
Fuji opened his eyes and commented, "However, Echizen is not using all his strength."  
  
"You also noticed too, Fuji?" Inui questioned.  
  
"How do you know this?" Takashi asked, not knowing what's going on.  
  
"Just watch the game, Taka-san." Fuji closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Game to Echizen! 6-1! Echizen won this match!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Momo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shit! What just happened here? How can I lose by this much to that arrogant brat?  
  
I saw Echizen smirking, holding his hand toward me, indicating that he wanted a handshake. He taunted me, "Mada mada dane."  
  
I was furious and scowled, "Wait, we should play again!"  
  
Echizen sighed, "Maybe next time." He was about to leave the court.  
  
"HOI! What do you mean by next time?!" Then I noticed that Echizen was holding his red racket with his left hand. My anger was douse by surprise and I stuttered, "Y-y-you're a southpaw (left-handed player)!?"  
  
Echizen just shrugged, meaning yes.  
  
I was shocked and continued, "You mean, you've been using a handicap against me the entire time?!"  
  
"So do you, Momo-senpai," Echizen replied, "You have been playing with a right sprained ankle."  
  
I forgot about my right sprained ankle. I was focused on the game and I completely forgot about it.  
  
"...when do you know?" I asked Echizen with shocks.  
  
"Ever since I first met you, Momo-senpai." Echizen said it in his obvious tone and then he left me in the court, flabbergasted.  
  
Damn it, Echizen is so strong. This is really making me upset. I couldn't beat him and lost greatly. DAMN IT!  
  
~~~~ TBC ~~~~  
  
Ponta: KAIDOH-NICHAN, WHERE ARE YOU! Sniff, he's really gone. WAHHHH!  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane.  
  
Momo: This is so hopeless, why are we even dragged into this?  
  
Ponta: Because you're the only guys free while everyone is so heartless! They wouldn't even search for their own comrade. Sniff.  
  
Ryoma and Momo: Sigh.  
  
Eiji and Oishi appeared.  
  
Eiji: HOI HOI!  
  
Momo: Eiji-senpai! Oishi-senpai! You're back! How's the trip to England?  
  
Oishi: Tiring since Eiji kept dragging me to many places but it was exciting.  
  
Eiji: We get to see the Tower of Eiffel.  
  
Oishi: Uh...why is Ponta crying? :: pointing to Ponta crying out her sorrow::  
  
Ryoma: She was like that even since Kaidoh-senpai disappeared.  
  
Oishi: Kaidoh disappeared? That's weird.  
  
Eiji: We just saw Kaidoh in England.  
  
Ponta: REALLY! HE'S IN ENGLAND?!  
  
Eiji hugged Oishi: Ponta, you're scaring me.  
  
Oishi: Kaidoh was in England. He said he was looking for someone you know.  
  
Ponta: Someone I know?  
  
Eiji: Yup, in fact, Kaidoh is bringing that person here.  
  
Ponta: Someone I knew? In England? ...you don't mean ...?  
  
Momo: Hey Ryoma, who's the person that Ponta knew?  
  
Ryoma: I don't know but it must be bad from the look of Ponta.  
  
Ponta: YOU DO NOT MEAN THAT "PERSON"?  
  
Oishi: Kaidoh is here now.  
  
Eiji: Hoi hoi, do you bring that person with you?  
  
Kaidoh appeared: Hiss! Of course I did.  
  
Mysterious person: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII EVERYONE!  
  
Ponta: ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ponta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
The Seigaku Regulars: .................  
  
Momo: What is Ponta so scared of?  
  
Ryoma: That girl, Momo-senpai. :: pointing to the mysterious person in Ch.6::  
  
Eiji: EH! Kaidoh, I didn't know you're bi!  
  
Oishi: Eiji, that's rude to say.  
  
Inui appeared: I didn't expect you to cheat on me. How could you?  
  
Kaidoh: I'M NOT BI, INUI-SENPAI! I just bring that person here for revenge.  
  
Ponta: HOW COULD YOU KAIDOH-NICHAN! I THOUGHT WE'RE FRIENDS!  
  
Kaidoh: ...................I hate you.  
  
Ponta: GASP! :: faints ::  
  
Momo: So who are you?  
  
Mysterious person: Well... I'm THE BEAUTIFUL QUEEN OF ENGLAND! HO HO HO HO HO! :: Pink flowers background appeared ::  
  
Momo: .......I'm so glad I'm gay.  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane.  
  
Inui: Ponta knew the queen of England? That somehow seemed illogical.  
  
Eiji: EH! REALLY! KAIDOH I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNOW SOMEONE SO IMPORTANT!  
  
Kaidoh: .............................  
  
Oishi: Eiji, I don't think that's the real queen of England.  
  
Eiji: ...She isn't?  
  
QueenofEngland: GASP! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY ROYALTY STATUS! BOW TO ME, YOU VULGAR SLAVES!  
  
The Seigaku regulars: .......................................................................  
  
Kaidoh: Hiss, I regretted that I brought her here.  
  
Ponta woke up: YOU'RE ARE NOT THE REAL QUEEN OF ENGLAND! HOW CAN YOU BE A QUEEN IF YOU'RE A MAN!?  
  
The Seigaku regulars: .................................NANI?!  
  
Eiji: That's a man? I thought she was a girl.  
  
Ponta: .....can someone read the disclaimer and start Ch. 7 please?  
  
QueenofEngland: Oh, I will do it. After all, I'm in drama class! :: spotlight appeared over him :: My slave, Ponta, does not own this beautiful anime, Prince of Tennis, with such a beautiful people fit to be my slaves. HO HO HO HO HO!  
  
Ponta: .............................................I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane.  
  
The Right Guy  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Momo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YAWN!"  
  
This is so boring. Why do I have to suffer through this? It's only the first day of school and the teacher already assigned us homework. Seriously, my teacher is such a slave driver. Why couldn't the school make the classes more interesting or just make things easier by not giving us classes at all. I know I need education for a good life but this is ridiculous. The annoying teacher kept blabbering about this and that in a monotone voice.  
  
Can we just get this over with classes, so I can go back to the court and play tennis again.  
  
I stretched my arms and lie back on my desk chair. My eyelids felt heavy as the teacher's lecture is luring me to sleep.  
  
I'll just sleep to pass the time. I closed my eyes completely and rest without a single thought of that arrogant brat.  
  
But then that's impossible because I kept thinking of that arrogant brat and my loss to him.  
  
"Game to Echizen! 6-1! Echizen won this match!"  
  
"Mada mada dane." Echizen said that to me right after the match is over.  
  
Echizen is really a good tennis player, that's why I lost so greatly to him. No wonder Grandma Coach and Buchou are interested in him.  
  
However I couldn't help but feel mad and jealous about my loss and Echizen's remarkable strength. If I want to catch up to Echizen, then I better increase my strength in tennis. Maybe I should ask Inui for a training schedule.  
  
"Momoshiro."  
  
If I catch up to Echizen, he might accept me more.  
  
"Momoshiro."  
  
Heh, he might even ask me out.  
  
"Momoshiro."  
  
...What am I thinking? Echizen is homophobic, there's no chance for me anyway.  
  
"Momoshiro."  
  
But that didn't stop me thinking of Echizen every time.  
  
"MOMOSHIRO!"  
  
"AHH!" I yelled and opened my eyes at the same time. I looked up and saw that the teacher was right in front of me, glaring at me with furious face.  
  
The teacher spoke sternly, "Did you just fall asleep in my class on the first day of school?!"  
  
"Gomen, I'm just tired from tennis practice." I apologized almost sincerely.  
  
The teacher still looked at me with stern face and sneered, "If you flunk tomorrow's quiz, I will have to kick you out of class."  
  
"NANI!?" Man, I cannot believe it. I just fall asleep and this has to happen.  
  
"Don't consider yourself excused next time you come back from the nurse." The teacher went back to his tedious lecture.  
  
I hate that teacher. I wonder if he actually owned slaves.  
  
I looked at my right sprain ankle all neatly tied up. After my loss to Echizen, I have to go back to the nurse since I forgot about my sprained ankle and played tennis passionately. Oishi kept nagging me, saying I shouldn't overwork myself next time.  
  
Sigh, I have to avoid tennis for another few more days.  
  
After few more hours of classes, the bell finally rang and it was now lunch break. I wasn't hungry and have been eating less since I knew about Echizen. I know I have to eat but I couldn't eat.  
  
I was about to head for my dorm for a quick nap but Eiji found me first.  
  
"Hoi hoi, Momo!" Eiji called for my name.  
  
"Eiji-senpai?" I was surprised to see Eiji here.  
  
"How's your class, Momo? My classes are so boring and the mean teachers already gave me so much homework already!" He whined to me.  
  
I snickered, "Same here, Eiji-senpai."  
  
"Let's go to the cafeteria! I heard they're serving your favorite hamburgers!" Eiji cheered, urging me to go with him.  
  
"... Sure." I replied it dully.  
  
Eiji took notice of my tone and asked, "Is something wrong with you, Momo?"  
  
"Huh? What make you think something wrong is with me? Let's just go to the cafeteria." I smiled and headed off.  
  
"HOI! Wait for me!" Eiji chased after me.  
  
We grabbed seats in our favorite table near the window. Eiji bought two hamburgers and a large fries and drink while I merely bought one hamburger and a small drink. Eiji was surprised when he look at my choice of food.  
  
"Uh... Momo, are you sure you're alright?" Eiji asked me out of concern.  
  
"Of course I'm fine! Just thinking." I laughed it off, trying to show that nothing happened to me.  
  
"Well then, Itadakimasu!" Eiji took bite of his hamburger.  
  
It was a lie. I'm not fine but I don't want to concern my senpais. Ever since I met Echizen, I felt like a mess but yet I still thought of him. I was staring at my favorite hamburger, which awfully looked tempting but I was not hungry.  
  
Eiji was staring at me as I was staring at my hamburger. He was probably wondering if I'm waiting for the hamburger to rot. He dropped his food on his tray so hard, it shook the table. He looked at me with fierce look and concern in his eyes.  
  
He yelled, "Geez, MOMO! What happened to you!? And don't give me "I'm fine" crap! You look like you were in another world and you're not even eating."  
  
"I will eat ..." I tried to calm him down but it was futile.  
  
He still yelled, "ITS YOUR FAVORITE HAMBURGER AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN EATING!" Eiji started to shook me like crazy, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OLD MOMO THAT ALWAYS JOKE AROUND, EAT LOT OF FOOD, and ALWAYS STEAL MY FOOD!"  
  
I pried him off and muttered, "I'm okay! I just thinking about something. And I always steal your food?"  
  
Eiji sighed out of disappointment and asked, "Is this about Ochibi?"  
  
I was surprised, "How do you know, Eiji-senpai?"  
  
"It's just that ever since you met Ochibi, you have been like this." Eiji explained.  
  
I was shocked at Eiji's keen sense of observation.  
  
He continued on, "Is this about your loss to Ochibi this morning?"  
  
I knew I cannot lie to Eiji. Once he gets serious, he intends to find out one way or another.  
  
"Part of it." I answered.  
  
"Part?"  
  
"I found out something about Echizen." I explained.  
  
"So what do you found out, Momo?" Eiji questioned me more.  
  
"Echizen is ... homophobic." I said it sadly.  
  
"Oh, Momo!" He suddenly hugged me as I was his teddy bear, "So that's why. Don't fret about him, I'm sure you'll find another person."  
  
"....," I broke him off and said it annoyingly, "What do you mean another person?! I didn't even like Echizen in the first place!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh... well I'm not sure." I staggered in my answer.  
  
"It is related to Ochibi. So how do you know he's homophobic?" He asked me with curiosity.  
  
"I asked him." I replied sadly.  
  
"Eh! He said it to you?" He continued to ask me more.  
  
"Well ... actually he didn't answer it, he just ignore it."  
  
"........ then how do you know?"  
  
"From the way he ask and plus a silence from him could meant a yes." I answered.  
  
"A silence could mean anything, Momo! Do you really know that Ochibi's homophobic?" Eiji asked out of frustration.  
  
"Umm ..."  
  
"Do you even know?"  
  
"Well, he did ..."  
  
"DO YOU EVEN KNOW?!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT, I didn't really know," I gave in to Eiji's questions, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"It's simple, Momo! Just go ask Echizen again!" Eiji replied happily.  
  
I knew that Eiji was going to say that.  
  
"But I didn't even like Echizen in the first place, so why do I need to ask him?" I complained.  
  
"Really?" Eiji teasingly poked me.  
  
Actually not really. I'm scared of asking him. What if he leaves me?  
  
"I don't know." I replied to Eiji.  
  
Eiji sighed and then gave me an advice, "Momo, you need to be more honest. Just go ask Ochibi or this will go nowhere at all."  
  
"Hmm," I know Eiji was right, "Don't tell me that's how you know Oishi- senpai is gay?"  
  
"Yup! I asked him directly!" He smiled brightly.  
  
Sigh, I should have known. Maybe I should be more honest like Eiji.  
  
"Hoi hoi, Oishi! You're late!" I heard Eiji calling for Oishi in the crowd.  
  
Oishi walked up to us and apologized, "Sorry I'm late guys." He grabbed a chair.  
  
"Why you're so late, Oishi?" Eiji asked him.  
  
"I couldn't help it but I heard that there was a fight near the sophomore's classrooms. So I rushed there to stop it but it seemed it was over." Oishi answered.  
  
The sophomore's classrooms?  
  
"Why is there a fight in the first place?" Eiji continued to ask.  
  
"I think it was a fight between sophomores and a freshman. The last thing I heard about them was that the sophomores are in the office and the freshman was sent to the nurse's office." Said Oishi.  
  
Freshman? Sophomore's classrooms? Why does that sound familiar? ...oh crap!  
  
I quickly got up and yelled, "Echizen!" I scanned around the cafeteria to see if he's here.  
  
Echizen isn't here! He must have gone to the nurse's office.  
  
I immediately ran out of the cafeteria with Echizen only on my mind.  
  
Damn it, please be alright!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Neutral's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Momoshiro rushed out of the cafeteria, leaving the Golden pair in awe.  
  
"Hey, where is Momoshiro is going? And he shouldn't be running, what about his ankle?" Oishi spoke with concern.  
  
"I think he went to nurse's office to check on the freshman." Eiji suggested.  
  
"Why? Does he know that freshman?" Oishi asked.  
  
"Hmm, I think he does." Eiji smiled since he knew who the freshman would be, "Do you want Momo's lunch?" Eiji grabbed Momo's tray and showed it to Oishi.  
  
Oishi was surprised, "This is all he order?"  
  
"Yup, he said he's not hungry."  
  
"EH! Is something wrong with Momoshiro, Eiji?" Oishi was concerned since he knew that Momoshiro loves to eat a lot.  
  
"Momo just have a problem with Ochibi that he needs to deal with."  
  
"What problem?"  
  
Eiji grinned, "It's a secret plus I think it will work out between them just like it works out between us."  
  
Oishi smiled affectionately, "Sure it will, Eiji."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Momo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My lungs were burning and the pain on my right ankle was swelling. But that doesn't stop me from running.  
  
Why does the nurse's office have to be so far?  
  
Wait, what am I doing?  
  
Why am I so worried for Echizen?  
  
I have no time to wonder about it! I have to find Echizen!  
  
Why do I care for him so much?  
  
I finally reached the nurse's office and opened the door.  
  
I saw a nurse checking a young girl and was surprised by my arrival.  
  
"Momoshiro? What are you doing here?" The nurse asked me then looked at me, gasping for breath, "Please don't tell me you run here, what about your ankle?"  
  
I took a deep breath and asked, "Never mind that, does Echizen came here?"  
  
"Echizen? I haven't had a patient with that name." The nurse answered.  
  
Echizen is not here? Where would he be? ...I know!  
  
I thanked the nurse again and ran, this time to my dorm.  
  
I was out of air as I reached my dorm. I took several deep breathes and then entered.  
  
Once, I entered I heard numerous voices speaking. I walked closer to the source and there he was. Echizen was sitting on the sofa, watching T.V. and stroking his cat. He looked fine but I knew he was not.  
  
Echizen heard the door closed and looked at me with surprise. Then he gave me his usual cold glare, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh the last time I heard, this is my dorm." I replied to his cool attitude.  
  
He looked at me coolly and then went back to watching the television show.  
  
I sighed. Couldn't Echizen take a joke? I spoke to Echizen honestly, "Actually, I heard there was a fight involving a freshman and sophomores. So I came to check on you to see if you're alright."  
  
Echizen still has his eyes on the T.V. and replied, "Oh, as you can see I'm alright."  
  
I grunted out of frustration, "Oh come on, Echizen, I knew you were in fight."  
  
Echizen just shrugged, "So what that I was in a fight? I'm fine."  
  
I retorted, "No, you're not fine. I heard that you were sent to the nurse, so why you're here?"  
  
"I'm fine, okay!?" Echizen raised his tone against me.  
  
I know he was lying.  
  
I walked closer to the sofa and noticed a little dark color on his right arm. I rushed to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
Echizen was surprised and yelled, "What are you doing?!"  
  
I pulled up his white sleeve and saw a dark bruise on his arm. I scorned him, "You're fine? How do you explain this!?"  
  
He pulled his arm out of my hold harshly, "So what, it's just nothing."  
  
I poked his right arm and he winced loudly in reaction. He immediately covered his right arm with his left hand and yelled at me, "Why do you do that for?!"  
  
I yelled back, "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn!?"  
  
Echizen didn't answer, he just ignored me coolly.  
  
Sigh, I went to the cabinet and grab a bag. I filled the bag with ice from the freezer. When I came back, Echizen was still covering his right arm. I spoke to him softly, "Give me your arm."  
  
Echizen looked at me coldly.  
  
"Please." I pleaded him because I was concerned.  
  
He gave in and released his right arm. I immediately putted a bag of ice over his bruise and he clenched his teeth in response.  
  
"Just endure it, you need to let it stay on your bruise for few hours." I advised.  
  
I hold the ice to his bruise for awhile letting time passed. It was silent until Echizen broke the silence, "Why do you care for me?"  
  
I was surprised because I didn't really know too. I answered him, "I'm a senior, and I have to take care of the younger freshman."  
  
He continued to ask, "Seriously why? I acted cold toward you and sometimes tease you a lot. So why do you care for that kind of person like me?"  
  
"I don't know Echizen," I answered truthfully, "Sure you were an arrogant brat and all but I don't mind because it's what who you are. I guess I care for you since I'm your roommate."  
  
Echizen didn't reply, probably he accepted my answer. There was silence between us again but this time I broke the silence, "How do you get in a fight, Echizen?"  
  
Echizen looked at me annoyingly but answered, "It's not like I want to. Few sophomores from the tennis club were jealous of me because they heard of the special offer that I get. I think they were jealous because of the fact that I get to be a regular earlier than them."  
  
I listened carefully, "What happened next?" I urged him on.  
  
"I was also in their same classes. I think they were also jealous because of that fact. They didn't want me to be equal as them. After class, they said I should respect and obey them since they're older than me. But I just shrugged them off." He continued on.  
  
I muttered, "Then you got to a fight."  
  
"Yeah. The teacher stopped the fight right after they punched me."  
  
"Gomen, Echizen." I apologized.  
  
"Why you're sorry, Momo-senpai?" He asked me.  
  
"I should been there for you since I'm your roommate and senior. But I was distracted and now you got hurt."  
  
"Doesn't matter, I'm fine."  
  
I sat down next to him, to keep an eye on him. Echizen looked at me questionable look.  
  
"Aren't you going to get lunch?" He asked me.  
  
"Nah, I already ate." I lied but I was not hungry because I'm worried about Echizen's condition.  
  
"Sure? I know you like to eat a lot."  
  
"Yeah, I better stay here and keep an eye on you or you will do something reckless. I think it is best that you should skip today's classes."  
  
"Fine for me. The classes are easy anyway." Echizen boasted, "Don't you need to go to your classes?"  
  
"It's okay. I might as well stay here so that my cute roommate wouldn't be lonely." I snickered.  
  
Echizen spoke with an icy tone, "I don't need anyone to watch over me. I have Karupin anyway."  
  
I was offended by his tone. I really wanted to stay here right next to Echizen. I'm not sure how to say this but I felt at peace when I was right next to him even though he might be homophobic. But Echizen doesn't seem to want me to stay.  
  
I slowly got up, "Fine, I'll go back to classes." I replied coldly to his tone.  
  
I was about to leave but something grabbed my shirt. I looked behind me and saw that Echizen was holding me back.  
  
His head was down but it seemed like he was struggling to say something. It took me a moment to realize what he wanted to say.  
  
I spoke, "You know, today's classes are so boring. I'll just skip it and stay here." I sat down next to Echizen again.  
  
"So what are you watching, Echizen?" I was watching the T.V. too.  
  
"Just some old show." Echizen replied simply.  
  
"Hey, I used to like this show when I was little."  
  
"Me too." Echizen smiled at me.  
  
I was surprised by how amazingly cute he was when he smiled like that. His smile was so warm and suited him, instead of his cold face.  
  
I smiled back and I felt closer to Echizen than before.  
  
TBC  
  
QueenofEngland: Oh what a beautiful chapter. But I think it should be prettier with flowers!  
  
Ponta: .....................WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?  
  
Momo: Hey Ryoma, is that guy really a man?  
  
Ryoma: I never know.  
  
Eiji: But how can that person be a man? He looked like a girl!  
  
QueenofEngland: OH! Why thank you! I used lot of makeups to make myself look beautiful!  
  
The Seigaku Regulars and Ponta: ................................................Makeups?  
  
QueenofEngland: HO HO HO HO HO!  
  
Kaidoh: Hiss, I definitely shouldn't bring him here.  
  
Momo: Well, isn't that too late?! Mamushi!  
  
Ponta: I can't take this madness anymore.  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ponta: This story is going to be longer than I thought. BUT I GET TO ENJOY WRITING CUTE MOMO X RYOMA MOMENTS! But the world is coming to an end, my horrible teachers are taking a trip in spring break and leaving me here, rotting in home, working on homework packed break. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
QueenofEngland: HO HO HO HO HO! I going to go enjoy a nice trip in Hawaii, where I can show off my beautiful skin, enjoy sunbathing, and I COULD BUY EXOTIC MAKEUPS!  
  
Ponta: ..................................................................TAKE ME WITH YOU!  
  
QueenofEngland: Hmmm, should I take my slave with me?  
  
Ponta: ... I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE! AND WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?  
  
QueenofEngland: So I can enjoy watching you suffer and see those beautiful people in actions.  
  
Momo: .... Ryoma, I'm very confused, is that person actually a man or a woman?  
  
Ryoma: I think it is best not to know.  
  
Inui: Actually, I could find out. :: His glasses glints and went to do whatever he was doing:: It is affirmative. The QueenofEngland is a man.  
  
Kaidoh: Inui-senpai, why are you blushing?  
  
Ponta: ......Please do not tell me you actually see him.  
  
Inui: Yes, I did. It is for my data.  
  
Ponta: I said PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME! AH! DIRTY THOUGHT! DELETE IT!  
  
Ryoma: Inui-senpai is such a player.  
  
Inui: I did it for the sake of data. Now I wish to know if he can play tennis.  
  
Fuji appeared: I heard there was a guest here.  
  
QueenofEngland: GASP! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL PERSON! TELL ME YOUR NAME!  
  
Fuji: Thank for you the compliment. I'm Fuji. You are also a beautiful person for a man.  
  
QueenofEngland: Sniff, this is the first time, that someone actually said that I'm man instead of girl.  
  
:: Flowers were swirling around them in a gentle breeze::  
  
Ponta: WHAT'S WITH ALL THE FLOWERS!?  
  
Oishi: Eiji, what are you doing?  
  
Eiji: They ask me to throw flowers for them, so I did it. :: throwing pink flowers::  
  
Ponta: .................................can someone please start the story before my sane mind go CRAZY!?  
  
Inui: Ponta does not currently own Prince of Tennis, Fruits Basket, Full Metal Panic, Fushigi Yugi, Last Exile, .... :: the list continued on ::  
  
Ponta: Ummm, Inui, that's too much for a disclaimer.  
  
The Right Guy  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Momo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I finally rest in peace after one day of depression. As I was watching T.V., I took a doze as tiredness took me over since I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Somehow, I felt a closer connection toward him. I have a feeling that we've become friends instead of just roommates. I felt at pure bliss when I was with Echizen.  
  
I opened my eyes slightly and saw that the T.V. was still on. I grabbed the remote control nearby and turned off the television set. I yawned and tried to move my other arm but I couldn't because something was holding it down.  
  
I looked to my left side and was surprised. Echizen was taking a nap by resting his head on my shoulder. I was allured by his cuteness when he was sleeping.  
  
This warm feeling. It came back again. The feeling that I yearned for. What is this feeling? But somehow, I felt content with this feeling.  
  
I want to feel more of this feeling. I moved my free hand and was about to caress that clear smooth face of his.  
  
However, Echizen was roused around before I get to touch him. He moved away from my shoulder due to my disappointment. He groaned as he slowly woke up. He rubbed his tired eyes and saw me that I was up too. He muttered, "Momo- senpai, what time is it?"  
  
I looked at my watch and answered, "It's 2:45 p.m."  
  
Echizen let Karupin, who was taking a cat's nap, off his lap and got up, stretching his body. He said, "I'm going to the courts." He grabbed his tennis bag and was about to leave our dorm.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! What about your bruise? You can't play with your right arm." I asked him with concern.  
  
"Baka. I still can play with my left hand." Echizen said it in a matter-of- fact tone.  
  
Oh that's right. I forgot that Echizen was a southpaw but that brat doesn't have to call me an idiot.  
  
"In that case, I'm going to go with you." I quickly got up and walked to him.  
  
"Didn't the nurse say you cannot play tennis for few days?" Echizen brought up.  
  
"Baka. I have to watch over you since I'm your roommate. Who knows what you might do without me around? I taunted him.  
  
"Probably enjoy some peace and quiet." Echizen answered and walked out of the door.  
  
"HEY!" I exclaimed and walked after him.  
  
I have to go with him. Who knows that he might get in another fight? I don't want him to be hurt again. Plus, Echizen might do something overwhelming despite his injury.  
  
As we walked down to the tennis courts, I tried to start conversation with him, "So, this is going to be your first practice as a regular, huh?"  
  
Echizen looked at me with bewilderment, "What are you talking about, Momo- senpai?"  
  
I was also confused and asked, "Aren't you going to the courts for practice?"  
  
Echizen answered flatly, "No, I'm going there for my match with the regular."  
  
"EH! You're not a regular yet? How can that be? What about that match we had this morning?"  
  
"It doesn't count since I wasn't playing my best." He said it obviously.  
  
It took me a moment to realize what he said and I scowled back, "Hey, it's not my fault! I have an injury."  
  
Echizen just shrugged it off.  
  
When Echizen and I reached the tennis courts, Buchou said that Mamushi wanted to play against Echizen.  
  
I was surprised when Buchou told us. Didn't Mamushi say that he doesn't want to play against the "bratty freshman" this morning? So why the sudden change of mind?  
  
Echizen just replied to Buchou dully and headed to the lockers room.  
  
I guess Echizen doesn't really care, he just want to play tennis and become a regular.  
  
I waited for Echizen outside the locker room as he changed into his sports clothes. When Echizen finally came out, I advised him, "Echizen, watch out for snakes."  
  
"Snakes?" Echizen asked me.  
  
"I mean, watch out for Mamushi." I clarified.  
  
"Oh." Echizen left for the court, waiting for his opponent.  
  
Sigh, don't Echizen ever get nervous?  
  
When Echizen entered the court, I saw Mamushi also came out of the locker room. He was about to play but I called out to him, "Hey, Mamushi!"  
  
Mamushi hissed, "What?"  
  
"Why do you want to play against Echizen now? Is it revenge for me?" I asked him.  
  
"Idiot, a freshman beating a regular is the embarrassment to the team." Mamushi scowled to me.  
  
I snickered, "Sure Mamushi, but watch out. Echizen may be better than we thought."  
  
Mamushi just hissed at me and entered the court.  
  
As both players were on the court, the game began right away, with Echizen the first one to serve.  
  
When Echizen served, I notice that his serve was much faster with his left hand than with his right hand. Echizen is really a southpaw because he plays better with his left hand.  
  
Mamushi was able to return the serve but Echizen hit it back. The endless volley continued until Echizen hit it into the opposite corner. However Mamushi started to sway like a snake, showing us regulars that he is using the "Snake shot" technique.  
  
Right on notion, Mamushi hit Echizen's shot with the infamous "Snake shot" of his. Mamushi gained a point but Echizen remained cool in composure.  
  
The game continued on with each of them winning the game. Echizen was able to see through Mamushi's Snake shot but it wasn't enough. He has fallen right into Mamushi's trap.  
  
Mamushi has high stamina, so he used his "Snake shots" to wear down his opponent. Echizen seemed exhausting with all the sweat pouring down his face.  
  
Oh well, even with left-hand, this is far that Echizen could go.  
  
Minutes later, I was wrong. Mamushi was sweating even more than Echizen. In fact, Mamushi was the one who was tired and Echizen was fine.  
  
In the middle of the match, Echizen insulted Mamushi, "Tired already, sempai?" and that made Mamushi angry. But Echizen was right, why is Mamushi getting tired instead of Echizen?  
  
Inui explained that Echizen was hitting shots right between Mamushi's legs, causing him to crouch and hit the ball. Since, crouching and hitting the ball took more energy than normally hitting the ball. So Mamushi spent more stamina then Echizen. I was surprised that Echizen has an amazing control just like he did with me in our match.  
  
But the way Echizen play was so graceful. It made me admired him even more. Not only that he was cute but he also plays damn well. I could see that Mamushi was losing and the game was in Echizen's tide.  
  
Echizen won the game and he was now a regular like us. I was happy for him until Mamushi hit his leg with his racket. He repeatedly hit his leg until it bleed.  
  
I guess he was mad at himself for losing the game. Mamushi left the courts and Inui went after him, probably to comfort him.  
  
I saw that the freshmen in the other tennis courts were cheering like crazy. After two wins, one against me and the other against Mamushi, he already became an idol among other freshmen. As Echizen came out the court, he was offered congratulations by other regulars, including a crushing bear hug from Eiji.  
  
I felt slight jealous but knew better that Eiji didn't mean it. I guess I'm not needed here. I left the tennis courts, leaving Echizen to his first practice as a Regular.  
  
After few hours, I groaned out loud as I tried to solve this complex math problem. Why do people need these kinds of math equations in the future? Oh wait, Inui used it for his data tennis but I'm not smart as him.  
  
After leaving the court, I went back to the dorm and did my tedious homework.  
  
Well actually, I was waiting for Echizen to come back from his practice but that brat was taking a very long time. So I did my tortuous homework to pass the time.  
  
This is so god damn hard! Is there anything else I could do?  
  
When I asked myself that question, I remember how Echizen beat me and how incredible his strength was against Mamushi.  
  
After seeing Echizen, I realized that I want to become stronger. I definitely want to become stronger, so I can reach Echizen's level and perhaps he might respect me even more.  
  
After realizing what I want to do, I left the dorm and headed for the gym. I wasn't allowed to use my legs in strenuous activities but they didn't say that I can use the rest of my body.  
  
I entered the gym and was surprised and saw Mamushi was also working out too. The sound of the door opened grabbed my rival's attention toward me and he was also surprised to see me here too.  
  
I taunted, "So, you're training yourself even more, eh Mamushi?"  
  
Mamushi hissed and sneered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
I easily replied, "The same reason you were here. Am I not allowed to be here?"  
  
Mamushi was surprised since I wasn't the kind of guy who would do all the extra training but damn it I want to be strong as Echizen. Mamushi closed his eyes and went back to what he was doing, "Do whatever you want."  
  
I smirked in response and went to the nearest workout.  
  
Few hours later, I was sweating like crazy and continued to strengthen my muscles. Mamushi finished his training early but I still want to continue to train.  
  
I did numerous push-ups, sit-ups, and whatever exercises that I could do to improve my strength. I kept going with the determination to be strong for the nationals and be at equal level as Echizen.  
  
Finally I stopped due to my limit and weary muscles.  
  
Man, I overworked myself! No wonder Mamushi left early, I need to know my limits but this is the only way that I know I can improve my strength. Maybe, tomorrow, I should ask Inui for a training schedule like Mamushi.  
  
I walked back to the dorm despite my tiredness. I opened the door and I noticed an extra pair of shoes. Echizen must be back. Suddenly, I smell something wonderful. I walked to the source of smell and saw Echizen sitting on the kitchen stool, eating my favorite fast-food hamburger.  
  
"You're back, Momo-senpai." Echizen said before he took a bite out of his tempting hamburger.  
  
"So do you." I replied and then asked, "When did you get that fast food?"  
  
"Bought it on the way when I was getting my jersey." He replied simply.  
  
That explained why Echizen is so late but ...  
  
Echizen looked at me strangely, "Momo-senpai, why are you staring at me?"  
  
Right on my cue, my stomach growled. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I asked, "I was hungry and I couldn't help staring at that delicious, tempting, mouthwatering hamburger you had." It took me awhile to notice that I was drooling.  
  
Echizen looked at me with disgust, "Well, you can't have it." He continued to eat his hamburger.  
  
My stomach growled even more, "Come on, Echizen. Please! Could I have a half or a tiny bite?" I pleaded with my hands closed.  
  
"Cook for yourself, Momo-senpai."  
  
Sigh, I collapsed on the kitchen table and complained, "I would but right now I'm too tried and hungry to lift a muscle."  
  
"What were you doing?" Echizen asked with curiosity.  
  
"I'm training myself! So that next time, I won't lose to you!" I said it with cool determination and then my stomach growled even louder and I laughed it off.  
  
Echizen smirked and then tossed me a bag of fast food. I caught it and ask, "This is?"  
  
"It's yours. Oishi-senpai was worried about you, so he bought it and expected me to give it to you." Echizen said it flatly.  
  
"Arigatou, Echizen." I thanked him and realized, "How come you didn't give it to me in the first place?" I scowled as I dumped some French fries into my mouth.  
  
"Just for fun." Echizen taunted.  
  
I sneered, "Do you just enjoy seeing me suffer or something?"  
  
Echizen grabbed and French fry and replied, "Maybe."  
  
I growled at him but I remembered my training, "Echizen?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The next time we play; let's give our best, okay?"  
  
Echizen gave a slight smile, "Sure."  
  
I was suddenly attracted to that warm smile. Even though it was small, it still brings warmth to my heart.  
  
I smiled cockily, "The next time we play, you better prepare for your defeat."  
  
"Mada mada dane." Echizen shrugged.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
The next few days, it was doing well so far. Echizen has now wore his small jersey and still continued to amaze me with his graceful style. Sometimes, I watch the tennis club practice, mostly Echizen. Sometimes, I would go to the gym early in the morning and train myself.  
  
As days progressed, my right ankle was recovering and Echizen's bruise almost disappeared. However I was surprised at Mamushi for he seemed to improve greatly over few days.  
  
Must be something to do with Inui's training schedule. I went up to Inui, who as usual, was collecting data.  
  
"Inui-senpai, can I ask for a favor?"  
  
Inui pulled his glasses up and answered, "It's rare that you come to me and ask. What do you need?"  
  
"I need a training schedule."  
  
"Training schedule?" Inui asked me.  
  
"I just take any training schedule as long it can help me improve my tennis. After seeing Mamushi improved, so I thought it had to do with you. I take any training you offered me; in fact I'll take the same training as Mamushi." I spoke determinedly.  
  
"...t-t-t-the same training schedule as Kaidoh?" Inui asked me with struggle.  
  
It was rare to see him struggled in his words.  
  
I answered, "Yeah, anything wrong with that?" I immediately saw a faint blush appeared on his cheeks below his thick glasses.  
  
I came to realized, "Oh....OH! Umm... I don't want Mamushi's schedule." I laughed nervously, "Just tell me what to do to improve."  
  
He looked into his notebook and advised, "You could start by training your biceps muscles and ..." He blabbered on with all the confusing scientific words and I don't even understand one word of it.  
  
I interrupted him and said, "You know, Inui-senpai? Just tell me what I need to do instead of explaining everything."  
  
The following afternoons, I began to follow Inui's training and try to make sure I won't wear out my muscles again. Most of time, I always trained myself and do my homework less frequently. Couple of times, when I trained in my dorm, I could see Echizen rushing through the door and went to the bathroom. I could hear coughing and throwing up while I grabbed a bottle of water. When my roommate came out, at the same time, I gave him the bottle. Sigh, Echizen became another victim of the Inui juice.  
  
Finally, I recovered. The nurse told me that I can play tennis again. I leaped with joy and run with excitement. Echizen looked at me as I was crazy but he doesn't understand the thrill of having my leg back.  
  
I was anxious to play tennis again but practice was over already. I waited until the sun falls and darkness came. Normally students shouldn't be out of the campus during nights. But I was so excited, I want to play tennis again and use my new strength.  
  
I sneaked out of the school and head for the courts. I grabbed a basket of tennis balls and target cones for targeting practice.  
  
I practiced for awhile but the problem was that I missed the target a lot and rarely do I get to hit it.  
  
Damn it, why do I keep missing?  
  
I served another ball but I missed again.  
  
What do I do wrong here?  
  
"Mada mada dane." I heard a familiar pun directed to me.  
  
I looked back and saw Echizen in his sportswear clothes, holding his red racket with his left hand.  
  
I was surprised to see him here on the courts at this late time of the night, but then again I'm here too.  
  
Echizen gave me an advice, "You're putting too much strength in your swing."  
  
Shocked that Echizen was helping me but I took his advice. I lower my strength by little and served the ball, this time right on the target.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" I cheered as I clenched my racket high and then for a moment, I almost forgot about Echizen.  
  
"Hoi, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Just want to play." Echizen replied simply.  
  
So like Echizen to give concise reply. I taunted him, "Oh, I thought you were here because you were worried about me."  
  
Echizen grunted, "Why should I get worried over an oaf?"  
  
Echizen teased me as usual and I gave him the usual scowl and mocking glare.  
  
Then I heard another voice, "Hey, whose here!"  
  
Shit, I recognize the voice and it belonged to one of the school security.  
  
I dashed out of the courts and Echizen was confused, "What's going on, Momo ..." I caught him in his wrist and yelled, "No time to explain!"  
  
I continued to run before the security gets his chance to find us. I ran all the way to the local city next to the school.  
  
I gasped and sighed out of relief, "Well, that was close, Echizen! If they find us out, we would get in trouble."  
  
"Momo-senpai, aren't you going to let me go?" He asked with cold annoyance.  
  
I looked at Echizen and blushed right away as I was holding him under my arm. I immediately let go of him and apologized, "Gomen, Echizen. I just act on impulse."  
  
Echizen sighed disappointedly, "I still want to play."  
  
An idea came to my mind, I suggested, "How about we'll go to the street courts?"  
  
"...how come you never thought of it in the first place instead of going through that?" Echizen asked with annoyance.  
  
Well, I just never did because I was so anxious to play tennis again. I replied, "Never mind, let's go play on the street courts."  
  
We head for the street courts but to our disappointment, the court was filled with other players.  
  
"Think we should wait, Echizen?" I asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
We were going to wait for our turn but two guys, one with blond spiked hair and the other with black ponytail came up to us.  
  
They asked us if we're new here and said that there were rules here in the street.  
  
Pish, these guys are damn irritating acting as they owned this court.  
  
They introduced themselves as Izumi and Fukawa (Episode 11) and told us that we have to play in doubles as the rules said.  
  
It sounds interesting but I want to play against Echizen. To follow the rules, I became double partner with Echizen. We were able to beat most of the players with only returns and serves until Izumi-Fukawa pair came along.  
  
We were doing well but their pair knew our weakness. They strike the tennis ball to the middle of the line where we both tend to hit but missed. I kept telling Echizen what to do at doubles but it was futile. We lost to them because our double was not good enough. We lost over privilege to play in the street courts. I was about to go back to the dorms.  
  
"Echizen, you should be more helpful instead of doing things by yourself!" I complained to him after our loss.  
  
"You're the one who's giving me terrible instructions!" Echizen countered against me.  
  
"Didn't you know how to play doubles?!" I yelled back.  
  
Echizen looked down and answered meekly, "No."  
  
"NANI!? No wonder you suck at doubles." I commented.  
  
"You're bad yourself too." Echizen scowled at me.  
  
"At least I know how to play it." I retorted.  
  
"Mada mada dane." Echizen ignored me.  
  
Then we heard others congratulating the pair we lost to.  
  
"Izumi! Fukawa!"  
  
"You guys are awesome!"  
  
"It is expected from Gyokurin High School Tennis Club's famous pair."  
  
"Gyokurin High School?" Echizen asked as we heard the name.  
  
"So we are going to face them again in the district prelims." I said to Echizen.  
  
Izumi bragged, "Don't compare our team to their."  
  
Fukawa commented, "They may have topnotch skills but they don't have any control over their double's game at all. We'll always beat them no matter what they do."  
  
They laughed as they were insulting us. I was mad and I wanted to beat them next time I meet them.  
  
I looked at Echizen who has the same thoughts as me. I said to him, "Echizen, what I said about you in doubles, I take that back."  
  
Echizen smiled, "I also take that back too."  
  
I grinned back, "As I thought, real men should play doubles!" We both said it at the same time.  
  
The next morning arrived and I told Grandma Coach that Echizen and I wanted to play doubles together against the Gyokurin. Fortunately, she agreed to let us. I asked the Golden Pair for advice while Echizen was reading a book called "Doubles for Beginners."  
  
Few days before the district Prelims, we always sneaked out at night and practice ourselves for the next time we meet them.  
  
At the night before the district Prelims, we practiced even harder for numerous hours.  
  
"Sigh, I'm so exhausted!" I gasped as I leaned over Echizen as he was supporting me while we're walking back to the dorms.  
  
"It's your fault for making us stay up so late." Echizen complained wearily as he was also exhausted too, "You're too heavy, Momo-senpai!"  
  
"Sorry, Echizen. I think I'm at my limit," I apologized then my eyelids closed and I slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Ryoma's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I almost collapsed as Momo-senpai began to sleep on me.  
  
Why does he have to be so heavy!?  
  
This wasn't funny. I was also exhausted too doesn't mean that Momo-senpai has to sleep on me. Luckily our dorm was close by.  
  
I opened the door and dumped Momo-senpai on the sofa. He was snoring quite loud.  
  
Sigh, I better get a blanket for him. I don't need my lazy partner to get sick on me tomorrow.  
  
I went up to Momo-senpai's room and saw that his room was pigsty compared to mine.  
  
How can that idiot live in this kind of room?  
  
I walked over his messy piles of used clothes and grabbed his quilt. I walked downstairs and saw that Momo-senpai was enjoying his sleep as he was having good dream.  
  
I wonder what is he dreaming about.  
  
I put the blanket over him and I groaned as tiredness was catching up to my entire body. I was about to head back to my room until I heard something.  
  
"Echizen." Momo-senpai said as he was sleeping.  
  
Did I hear him right? Did he just say my name? Out of curiosity, I went closer to hear better but all I heard was a snores coming from his mouth.  
  
I know he said my name. Why? I looked at him as I tried to think of possible conclusions. But I was too tried to think and my body was reaching its limit.  
  
Great, now I'm completely exhausted to go to my room. I looked at Momo- senpai and for some strange reason, the sofa seemed awfully comfortable.  
  
Out of weariness, I went under his blanket and lied next to him. I felt strange warmth close by.  
  
The comfort of that warmth was alluring me to sleep. I closed my eyelids and sleep right next to my idiotic roommate.  
  
TBC  
  
Ponta: Sorry for the late update guys! I have so many projects from my teachers!  
  
QueenofEngland: Yeah right, my slave was too lazy to update.  
  
Ponta: ..................AT LEAST I WORK AND YOU DON'T!  
  
QueenofEngland: Ho ho ho! You cannot expect a queen like me to work.  
  
Momo: How can you be a queen if you're man? Doesn't it make more sense for you to be the king?  
  
QueenofEngland: It's quite simple, my servant. Queens are more elegant than the kings who have no manners at all.  
  
Inui: Just for that reason, you call yourself the queen?  
  
QueenofEngland: OF COURSE IT IS! To be beautiful you must have beautiful elegance.  
  
Ponta: ............................................How do I become friend with you in the first place?  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane.  
  
Ponta: QueenofEngland is a friend and the one who convinced me to write this story. Yes, he tends to be narcissi and act like that most of the time. But without him, I wouldn't be here. The next chapter will come next week or earlier. SEE YOU LATER REVIEWERS AND READERS! 


	9. Chapter 9

Ponta: Such cruel fate. Such cruel world.  
  
Momo: ....Of all the sudden, Ponta seemed so negative.  
  
QueenofEngland: Oh, she's just suffering from her horrible projects plus she need to be depressed for the upcoming angst.  
  
Momo: Angst? What angst?!  
  
Ponta: Sigh, happiness is so short.  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane.  
  
Ponta: Really? How can you be so happy if you haven't beaten your perverted father?  
  
Ryoma: ................... :: sulks in the corner::  
  
Momo: EHH! RYOMA!  
  
QueenofEngland: This is getting too negative here. Let's leave the married couple to do the disclaimer!  
  
Oishi: Married? Do we really seem like that?  
  
Eiji: Hoi hoi! I don't mind!  
  
Oishi blushing: ... I'm sorry! Ponta does not own Prince of Tennis!  
  
Eiji: NOW CHAPTER 9! :: gave a cheeky smile that brightened the dark atmosphere::  
  
The Right Guy  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Momo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up feeling extremely good. I was shrouded in comfortable warmth and my eyes didn't want to open. I moved closer to that warmth until I realized that I could feel a breath on my chest. I squinted my eyes open and saw Echizen, my roommate, was sleeping right next to me. Not only that, my arms were around him and he was pressed up against my chest. He was cuddling against my chest, probably thought I was Karupin, his pet cat.  
  
I was very shocked and quickly untangle myself away from that comfortable warmth.  
  
Why is Echizen here?! Sleeping right next to me too!  
  
I sat up rapidly and saw that I was on the sofa with my own blanket over me in our dorm.  
  
When do I get here? Then I remembered that I collapsed on Echizen while we were walking back to our dorm.  
  
Echizen must have brought me here but that doesn't explain anything why Echizen is sleeping next to me!  
  
I looked at him as he was sleeping peacefully. Echizen really looked adorable when he was sleeping like that, especially how he cuddles against me.  
  
However a frown appeared on his small face and moved his arm. He suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me toward him.  
  
I didn't know why Echizen dragged me closer to him but I knew he was sleeping at content again. But I was in a rather interesting position, where Echizen was cuddling against me again and I could felt my own sexual desire awakened. And my face was extremely close to his cute face.  
  
I have a closer look at his face and I could see how extremely cute he was when he was this close to me. I saw these small lips looked very tempting to my mind.  
  
Why does he have to be so damn cute?!  
  
I inched my face closer to him.  
  
If he wasn't so cute, I wouldn't have this feeling!  
  
I went even closer and closed my eyes.  
  
...Do I like him?  
  
I was so close to Echizen's face that my lips barely touched his tempting lips. I was about to kiss that sweet lips of his but unfortunately my luck won't let that happen.  
  
As I was about to kiss him, I suddenly felt him moving around. I opened my eyes and at the same time Echizen also opened his golden eyes. He looked at me and probably wondering why I'm so close to him. Then he did knee jab on my precious private part and I crouched in intense pain.  
  
I fell over the sofa as the result and fell on my bottom, adding more pain to the enough suffering already.  
  
Echizen yelled, "What were you trying to do to me? Rape me?!"  
  
... I was trying to kiss you but why I did almost do that? I countered by lying, "No, I wasn't! I was trying to wake you up! Beside what were you doing by sleeping right next to me!?"  
  
Echizen immediately became silent and averted his sight away from me. He muttered coldly, "It's your fault for making us stay up so late last night or is it early morning?"  
  
"You agree too! And that doesn't explain why you sleep next to me!" I yelled in my defense.  
  
"Baka, you were the one who collapsed on me, so you wore out my energy and I couldn't help but sleep here." Echizen said it flatly.  
  
I sighed out of annoyance. But when Echizen sleep right next to me, I felt so warm and comfortable. It was a nice feeling.  
  
"Momo-senpai, what time is it?" Echizen asked me.  
  
I looked at my watch and gaped at what I saw.  
  
Echizen took notice of my surprise and questioned, "What is it?"  
  
"It's ...." I struggled with my words.  
  
"It's what?!" Echizen was impatient.  
  
"It's 8:55 a.m." I said it out finally.  
  
Echizen looked at me with a questionable look, "Momo-senpai, isn't the district prelims start at 9:00?"  
  
There was an uneasy silence between us. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" We both yelled at the same time.  
  
We immediately got up and grabbed our tennis bags. We rushed out of the dorm and headed for my trusted bike.  
  
As I got on my bike, I yelled at him, "Geez, why do you have to wake up so late?!"  
  
Echizen got on after me and raised his tone against me, "You also woke up at the same time as me!"  
  
I quickly leaved the school and speeded my bicycle as I was on the marathon. As I was speeding like crazy, I countered him, "Actually, I got up earlier than you!"  
  
Echizen retorted, "If you were up so earlier, then how come you didn't wake me up?!"  
  
...I remembered what I did to him this morning and I was blushing red. I didn't answer because I didn't want Echizen to know what I almost did to him. I yelled, "Never mind! Buchou is going to kill us!" I gained up the pace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Neutral's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The other Seigaku regulars were anxiously waiting for the last two players. Ryuzaki sent Takashi to check with the officials. Ryuzaki has her arms crossed and anxiously awaited for the good news. She saw Takashi coming and asked, "What do they say?"  
  
Takashi delivered, "They said, if we don't register within ten minutes, we have to forfeit."  
  
Ryuzaki sighed disappointedly, "Where were those idiots be?"  
  
Oishi asked, "Eiji, are you sure you check on their dorm?"  
  
Eiji replied, "Yeah, I did knocked on the door but no one was answering it. So I thought, they must be out."  
  
Inui looked at data notebook, "It is 89 percent that they overslept."  
  
Fuji smirked, "Come to think of it, I heave heard that they always go out late. They must be "busy.""  
  
There was a deep serious frown on Tezuka's face.  
  
Kaidoh hissed until he heard a skidding sound. He looked at where the source came from and was shocked at what he saw next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Momo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Faster than a car! Faster than a plane! FASTER THAN SUPERMAN!" I yelled passionately as I pedaled at intense speed.  
  
"Momo-senpai, you're over exaggerating." Echizen said to me as he holds on to my wrist, which felt really nice, if I say so myself. ....No time to think about that!  
  
I reached the area and I sighted the others at the entrance. I cheered, "All right! We're not too late!"  
  
I quickly tried to push the brake but it was futile. We continued to speed as I kept holding the brake.  
  
Echizen yelled, "Stop the bike already!"  
  
"I'm trying too!" I shouted and then saw Mamushi in our line of path, "Watch out Mamushi!"  
  
We collided with Mamushi and the result was disastrous. Echizen, Mamushi, and I were all tangled together along with my ruined bike.  
  
I looked up and saw Buchou glaring at me with stern face. I greeted, "Ah, Hello, Buchou."  
  
Buchou spoke seriously, "Momoshiro. Echizen. After your game, 20 laps around the courts!"  
  
I complained, "NANI!? There are more courts here than in our school!"  
  
"30 laps!" Buchou countered my complainant with bigger punishment.  
  
"Hai Buchou." I said it disappointedly.  
  
"You and your big mouth." Echizen said it sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
We quickly untangled ourselves and we received another threat from Mamushi.  
  
Sigh, this is not my day.  
  
We register and meet our opponents, Gyokurin High School. Echizen and I also saw those guys we lost to few days ago. They were surprised to saw us but were even more surprised that we're playing against them.  
  
As we entered the court and shook their hands, they taunted us.  
  
Fukawa said, "We never expect to see you guys here."  
  
Izumi teased, "But then we're lucky because we would beat you easily. Pity, you would have win in singles."  
  
These assholes, I was about to unleashed my anger but Echizen smirked, "We would won in singles."  
  
The pair scowled at us but Echizen continued, "But you know what. It's better to beat someone at their own game."  
  
It was hilarious to see those shocked expressions at their face when Echizen just told them off. Echizen was right, it is better to beat someone at their own game. That is why we trained hard to win this.  
  
"Echizen, let's do the AH-UN strategy!" I said.  
  
"Hai." Echizen replied and we bumped each other's hands in agreement.  
  
The referee announced, "Game between Momoshiro-Echizen pair and Izumi- Fukawa pair will begin! The best of one set match! Momoshiro to serve!  
  
I immediately started with a power serve and they were able to return it. I knew that they were going to hit the ball right in the middle but too bad for them because it's not going to work!  
  
As soon as they hit the ball to the middle, I yelled, "AH!"  
  
Echizen yelled after me, "UN!"  
  
Echizen countered the ball and we gain a point. It was priceless, the surprised expressions of our opponents' faces when we countered that ball.  
  
Too bad, we overcome our weakness now!  
  
The game was in our tide. They tried to hit in the middle again for numerous times but we were able to return it with our AH-UN strategy.  
  
We were able to win couple of games until Izumi yelled, "This is not singles! This is doubles!"  
  
I wasn't sure what he was talking about until I realized that Echizen and I were in one half of the court while the other half is empty. They took the advantage of that and gained a point.  
  
We were shocked this time. Echizen regained his composure and asked me, "Momo-senpai, isn't that your ball?"  
  
I replied angrily, "What are you talking about? That was your ball!"  
  
Echizen raised his tone, "No, it wasn't! That was your ball!"  
  
"It's the player in the back who's responsible for getting that ball!" I retorted.  
  
"The ball hit in the area where the net player is responsible for!" Echizen countered against me.  
  
We continued to argue until we decided to ignore each other.  
  
Who does that cocky prick think he is?  
  
The game was now in their tide, we were losing and our teamwork was ruined. Eventually our pride will be marred.  
  
We were taking a break and I knew our formation was ruined. I was about to talk to Echizen but he ignored me.  
  
Fine, I'll just ignored him too. See if I care about that arrogant brat.  
  
Then we heard laughing from Izumi and Fukawa, mocking our strength. We sneered at them until someone pulled our face cheeks away, painfully I add.  
  
Grandma Coach grabbed our cheeks and yelled, "What are you idiots doing out there!?"  
  
"I was playing fine until Echizen ruined everything." I said in my defense.  
  
"Me too but the big oaf was the one who lazing around." Echizen murmured.  
  
I glared at him and he glared back. Then we felt sudden painful smacks on our heads. We covered our heads in response and looked up to Grandma Coach. She yelled, "All you guys have learned is how to strike the ball down the middle but in the rest of area, there was no teamwork! Now do you understand your problem!?"  
  
I was embarrassed that I blamed Echizen for nothing. Grandma Coach was right, we didn't have teamwork in other areas except the mid court. So, how can we turn this game into our tide?  
  
Then I realized something and I looked at Echizen, who was looking back, probably have the same realization as I do. I grinned, "Hoi, Echizen! Thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Hai." Echizen smirked.  
  
Luckily, this tennis courts was dirt courts or otherwise, this plan wouldn't happened. We dragged our rackets halfway through the court, creating a line between us. If the balls landed in Echizen's side, he would hit it. If the balls landed in my side, I would definitely hit it back.  
  
We'll definitely win this game with our own style, even if we have to play singles.  
  
Our opponents were shocked again and the game was flowing into our tide. We overcame our weaknesses. They were surprised that we're playing doubles as singles.  
  
In the final game, they tried to hit it down in the middle again. I guess they forgotten that we have that particular strategy.  
  
I yelled, "AH!"  
  
Echizen yelled after me, "UN!"  
  
I hit the ball back and its game!  
  
We won the game and gained our manly pride back. Things were going great for us until ... Grandma coach hit us again for making her worry and stuff and we still have to run thirty laps around the courts.  
  
Despite that, I felt happy because I was able to play with Echizen.  
  
Few days after playing doubles together, I wasn't sure what actually happened but somehow Echizen and I became best buddies even though we bickered among each other. But the time I spent with him was pure happiness.  
  
However deep in my heart, I have a feeling that happiness would not last forever, in fact, it's short and fragile.  
  
One afternoon, Echizen and I were taking a stroll to visit the shops and fast food place too. We talked about tennis as usual and our progress in it. We stopped in the front of sports emporium, where Echizen need to buy a new grip tape.  
  
He entered the store first and I was about to follow him until I heard a familiar voice calling for me.  
  
"Well well, isn't it Momoshiro?" A suave voice called for me.  
  
Oh god! Please do not tell me it's him!  
  
I turned around to see where it came from and saw the person I hate so much, probably even more than Mamushi.  
  
Why did it have to be him?  
  
"What no greetings to Ore-sama?"  
  
"What do you want, Atobe?" I scowled his name.  
  
Atobe, the captain of the Hyotei team and also the national level player. We have lost to his team for numerous times in the past year but this year, it's different.  
  
Atobe gave his annoying smirk, "I came all the way here to see you, Momoshiro and this how you treated me? This is very insulting to Ore-sama. Right, Kabaji?" He asked his tall, hulky servant that has pea for a brain.  
  
"Use." That is the only word that servant always said for Atobe.  
  
"If you have no business with me, I don't need to waste my time with you." I sneered at the purple-haired man.  
  
"How am I wasting your time? I could see that you're lonely and perhaps you need someone with you, perhaps me?" Atobe smiled as he gets closer to me. Way too close, he is invading my own invisible personal space. He began to caress my face, which leaves me to shudder under his hand. Then he came even closer, his disgusting lips almost touching mine but yet I felt like I want this. Suddenly, Echizen came to my mind.  
  
I quickly pushed him away and yelled, "What the hell were you trying to do to me?!"  
  
He laughed at my reaction and grinned, "Is it not obvious that I want you?"  
  
For strange reason, Atobe has this weird obsession of me. Last year right after our match with Hyotei, he whispered to my ear, "I want you."  
  
Those words gave me the creeps and I always refused his offer, "How many times I must do this?! I don't want to go out with you! Not now! Not ever!" I yelled passionately, hoping that King of assholes would go away.  
  
However, he just laughed it off wickedly, "Even if you said that, Momoshiro, you cannot resist me. After all, I'm irresistible."  
  
Shit! Atobe was right. I have to admit that he's really handsome and all but in my heart, I know he is not the one for me. But every time he flirts with me, slowly, I began to fall under his spell. One time, I even wanted to slept with him. Now, I almost let him kissed me. I was now scared because I knew he was right. Atobe tried his attempt again until I hear a voice calling for me.  
  
"Hoi, Momo-senpai, who is the monkey king?"  
  
I looked at Echizen standing there, glaring at Atobe. I saw that Echizen's golden eyes were showing anger.  
  
Atobe frowned but snickered, "You dare call me Atobe-sama, the captain of Hyotei, the monkey king? What an energetic kid. Who is he, your brother?"  
  
I smiled, knowing that Echizen saved me, "He's my roommate."  
  
His frown went even deeper and put his hand below his eyes. Then he smiled, "So, this is what you're after?"  
  
I didn't know what he was talking about until I realized that he was talking about Echizen.  
  
He laughed again, "Foolish attempt, Momoshiro. There is hidden hatred within him."  
  
Echizen muttered angrily, "Hey, what are you implying?"  
  
I have to stop this before it gets even more messy. I yelled at Atobe, "Just leave us alone!"  
  
"I could see that I'm unwanted here. Let us go, Kabaji." Atobe ordered and left with his servant.  
  
Before he leaves, Atobe said one final thing, "You cannot deny me, Momoshiro." Then he left.  
  
I complained loudly, "Man, what an asshole!" I smiled at Echizen because I knew he did save me, "Hey, thanks for what you did out there!"  
  
But Echizen didn't reply, he still has anger in his eyes. Such horrible anger, it creeping me out.  
  
Echizen glared at me and asked in icy tone, which frightened me, "Is that Monkey King gay?"  
  
This question. This scene. All of this was the same thing that happened on the first day I met Echizen. The same thing where I discovered that uncertain truth of Echizen. Is Echizen homophobic? I asked myself again. My happiness began to crack.  
  
I couldn't help but ask, "Do you hate Atobe?"  
  
"Yes." Echizen replied.  
  
"Is it because he's gay?" I asked with fear.  
  
"Hai." Echizen replied coldly.  
  
The uncertainty now turned into a certain truth. So Echizen is really homophobic. When I realized that, my happiness began to shattered like a broken glass.  
  
Echizen walked ahead of me and called, "Hoi, are we going to go eat?"  
  
I looked up and saw that he was not angry anymore. But I couldn't take this anymore. I quickly lied, "I have to do something!" I ran, leaving Echizen alone.  
  
I didn't know where I was running but all I know was that I wanted to stay away from him.  
  
As I was running, my happiness was consumed by this sadness. My heart was aching again like that time but this time, it felt even more painful. As sadness consumed my happiness entirely, I stopped running. I felt tears coming out from my eyes.  
  
Why am I crying now? This is so stupid, I'm crying over that brat. However I couldn't help it, I felt really happy when I was friend with Echizen. I don't know how to say this but it was the happiest moments I experienced. However, I couldn't even tell him I'm gay and now I know I couldn't say it because Echizen is actually homophobic. I couldn't be friends with him if I knew that truth. Why?  
  
Why do Echizen have to bring me so much happiness and then sorrow?  
  
I now knew that pure happiness never last.  
  
TBC  
  
Ponta: HORRAY! I finally introduced Atobe!  
  
Momo: HOI! What do make Atobe almost kiss me?!  
  
Ponta: Well I need to create conflicts, so I can create angst! Beside isn't kissing Atobe better than kissing Mamushi?  
  
Momo: NO! Wait I mean... NO!  
  
Ponta: Sorry readers, I couldn't help but not like ATOBE. Its just his personality that gave me the creeps. Yes, I also hate Mizuki too and that evil Mizuki twin in Rikkai who beat up the captain of Fudomine.  
  
Ryoma: But isn't the Monkey King's personality is the same as ...  
  
QueenofEngland: BOW TO MY BEAUTY!  
  
Ponta: ................Come to think of it, my friend does have the same personality as Atobe. ...How creepy, I actually know a live version of Atobe. Readers, I will create more angst later for the story but do not worry, everything will be alright in the end. That if I actually make it to the end with all the evil homeworks. Please send a review! Arigatou! 


	10. Chapter 10

Ponta: Thank you all for the reviews! Arigatou! They bring me so much happiness through this work of evil projects. As for the reward, I'm adding more angst! AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY! School is so mean with HW. Sigh.  
  
Momo: Don't you think you add too much angst already?  
  
Ponta: OF COURSE NOT! I'M JUST STARTING THE ANGSTY PART! BUWAHAHAHA!  
  
QueenofEngland: Ponta drinks too many cans of Ponta (soda that Ryoma always drink in the anime)  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane.  
  
Inui: Ponta seemed to make Momoshiro suffered a lot during these past chapters.  
  
Momo: .......YEAH WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME?  
  
Ponta: ...Because you are my favorite character and it is so fun to torture you.  
  
Kaidoh: Hey, I thought I'm your favorite character!  
  
Ponta: ..........is that jealousy I heard?  
  
Kaidoh: OF COURSE NOT!  
  
Eiji: Kaidoh is getting jealous!  
  
Kaidoh: I'M NOT JEALOUS!  
  
QueenofEngland: Aww, isn't that beautiful? Kaidoh missed being Ponta's favorite!  
  
Kaidoh getting extremely pissed: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PONTA!  
  
Ponta: EH! WHY ME! :: runs away with Kaidoh chasing her::  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane.  
  
Eiji: It's my turn to do the disclaimer! Hoi hoi everyone! Ponta does not own Prince of Tennis!  
  
Oishi: Thank you for reading Chapter 10!  
  
The Right Guy  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Momo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There is no happiness at all. There is only pain and sorrow. I felt really happy when I spend time with my roommate, my friend. I really wanted this happiness to last but it couldn't. My happiness shattered into shards of a broken glass and my heart was aching as I found out the truth that Echizen was really homophobic after all.  
  
When I discovered that truth, I ran all the way back to the school dorms and shut myself in my own room. I couldn't bear myself to see him anymore especially when I knew something about him. But I knew that I will see him anyway since he is my roommate and a Seigaku regular. So I wanted to avoid him the best I could do. Seeing Echizen is already painful to me and my heart couldn't take any more sufferings there is. Why do I have to suffer through this? Why do I have this sad feeling with Echizen but never with anyone else?  
  
Sigh, Echizen is probably confused when I suddenly left him today. I think it is best that I should see Echizen anymore. Right now, I just want to sleep and forget all about this pain in my heart. I was about to close my eyelids until someone brought me back awake.  
  
"Momo-senpai?" His voice called for me through my room's door.  
  
Echizen! My heart aches again. Even hearing from him hurts me. I struggled, "What is it?"  
  
"I brought back dinner. Do you want it?" Echizen asked me.  
  
I didn't want to hear or see him now. I just want to avoid him. I quickly lied, "I already ate."  
  
"Fine." Echizen replied flatly and I heard his footsteps walking away from the door.  
  
Why do these have to be so painful? I was happy awhile ago but now this. I just want to forget this pain.  
  
Hours later, my obnoxious alarm clock gave loud piercing rings that immediately woke me up. I smack the clock to silence the noise and read the neon time display. It was now 6:30 a.m.  
  
Man, what a nightmare. I dreamt about Echizen and I was having a tennis match. I was able to hold on to my game but Echizen was doing much better at it. At the last game, when Echizen was about to serve, I quickly noticed that his red racket was replaced by a silver handgun. Why there is a gun in Echizen's hand was a mystery to me. I was about to called out his name but he fired the gun and shot me. He shot me right in the heart, where all this pains came from. I woke right after that shot.  
  
Luckily, I set the alarm clock early because I don't want to see what happened to me next in my nightmare. I have decided to wake up earlier, so that I wouldn't see Echizen in the mornings. I quickly got up and did daily morning activities with the exception of waking my roommate up.  
  
An hour later, I already cooked my own breakfast and also for Echizen since I'm a nice guy. I was about to finish my meal until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I averted my eyes from my food and saw Echizen yawning as he stretched.  
  
Echizen still looked cute as ever but ...  
  
I quickly finished my breakfast and was about to head out.  
  
"Where are you going, Momo-senpai?" Echizen asked, noticing that I was leaving earlier than usual.  
  
Away from you.  
  
I didn't respond. I just opened the door and leave, probably making Echizen confused.  
  
I wandered through the school campus aimlessly. I didn't know where I should go at this early morning. All I know was that I wanted to stay away from Echizen. I would forget this pain harboring in my heart.  
  
Sigh, practice doesn't start in half an hour. Good old tennis, the sport that I'm always passionate about and dedicated to. But even if I play tennis, Echizen is still on my thoughts constantly. Why Echizen do always occupied my mind?  
  
As I was pondering, I didn't take notice of the surroundings until I bumped into someone.  
  
I heard a hiss and a voice yelling at me, "Watch where you were going, you punk!"  
  
I snapped out of daze and saw Mamushi. He must have been doing his early morning jog.  
  
"Sorry." I said it to him, almost sincerely.  
  
Mamushi looked baffled. I guess he didn't expect an apology from me. He questioned me, "Is something wrong with you?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just that we always fight."  
  
"I'm not in the mood to do that." I walked away leaving him shocked.  
  
I guess Mamushi does have a reason to be shocked because I didn't fight him this time. Mamushi and I always fight each other over all kinds of stuff, including the smallest things.  
  
It was finally tennis practice and I saw Echizen again. I didn't talk with him or practice with him at all. I kept my distance away from him. I started playing tennis right away but something was wrong with me. My skills seemed to have weakened and I was playing badly. I couldn't focus on tennis because Echizen always crept into my mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Neutral's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the past few days, Momoshiro's skills have greatly decreased and it seemed that he has changed for it has something to do with Ryoma. The freshman was the main suspect because it was obvious that Momoshiro has created a rift between him and his roommate. Few days ago, they were nearly best buddies and always hang out together often. However these few days, Momoshiro stopped talking with Ryoma and didn't hang out with him anymore. The Regulars also noticed the tension in the atmosphere between Momoshrio and Ryoma. Ryuzaki was very disappointed in Momoshiro's sudden change and knew that something must be done.  
  
Ryoma had also noticed Momoshiro's sudden change. He knew that his tall roommate was a loud brash talkative person with a carefree attitude and knew that he loves to eat a lot. But now these days, Momoshiro had become reticent toward him and even eat less than usual. Ryoma knew that it had something to do with "Monkey King." He also knew that his roommate woke up early, so that he could avoid seeing Ryoma. Ryoma tried to wake up early as Momoshiro but that just cased Momoshiro to wake up even earlier. Momoshiro had created a barrier between himself and Ryoma. The freshman hated this barrier standing between them.  
  
Every once a while, Ryoma could see that Momoshiro was staring at him. When Ryoma's golden eyes came in contact with his violet eyes, Momoshiro immediately averted his sight away. Ryoma caught a glimpse of his eyes and saw that there was sorrow in those eyes. Other Regulars were very concerned about this situation.  
  
Eiji groaned loudly, "THIS IS KILLING ME! Something is obviously wrong with Momo! Oishi! Is there something we can do to help him!?"  
  
"I wish we could, Eiji but Momoshiro won't open up to me." Oishi spoke concernedly.  
  
As usual, Inui was recording this interesting data down, "This is the 437th mistakes that Momoshiro caused since he changed."  
  
On the court, Momoshiro was playing a match with Takashi. But Takashi has won every game without even breaking a sweat. He was not sure why he was playing tennis so badly but he was furious t himself for being so weak. Takashi gave up the game because he couldn't continue to play this match.  
  
"Taka-san, do you found anything wrong with Momoshiro?" Oishi asked.  
  
Takashi replied, "No. There is something wrong with him but he's not telling us."  
  
"Hmm," Eiji tried to think and suddenly have an idea, "I know! Kaidoh should find out something wrong with him!"  
  
Kaidoh was surprised by Eiji's proposal but remained cool, "Hiss. Why me?"  
  
Inui explained, "You are the closet one next to Eiji that knows Momoshiro the best. You are his rival."  
  
"Plus, you used to be in relationship with him!" Eiji exclaimed.  
  
Kaidoh hissed angrily and Oishi yelled, "EIJI!"  
  
"That is correct too," Inui spoke normally but he was putting an extreme pressure on his writing pencil as it was about to break,  
  
"I'm not in a relationship with him anymore!" Kaidoh growled.  
  
Fuji took advantage, "Perhaps Momoshiro is in heartache ever since he broke up with Kaidoh."  
  
"Eh! I thought he like Ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed, "But Ochibi seemed normal, so maybe it has something to do with Kaidoh."  
  
"Eiji, I don't think Momoshiro was thinking about Kaidoh." Oishi explained.  
  
"How can you be sure, Oishi?! They could be in a triangular relationship!" Eiji made a crazy assumption.  
  
"They are?!" Takashi asked with surprise.  
  
Kaidoh was very pissed about how this crazy conversation going until he heard something cracked behind him. He turned around and saw Inui dropped broken pencil pieces, "Inui-senpai?"  
  
"Hmm, I need to go get a new pencil." Inui looked back at Kaidoh with a dark shadow above his glasses that sent the cold snake in shivers.  
  
"I think we find out eventually. Momoshiro is not the type of person to keep the secret alone. He would eventually blurt it out." Fuji pointed out.  
  
"But Momoshiro is a different person now." Takashi said.  
  
Their conservation was interrupted by Momoshiro's yell, "NANI!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Momo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After losing my match to Taka-san again and again, he decided to give up the game, telling me that he couldn't play anymore. But I knew the truth, something is obviously wrong with me. My tennis now sucks. Why? I just want to forget the pain but this is just making it worse. How Echizen can is able to play tennis as he normally did and I couldn't. The thought of it made me angry. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!  
  
I threw my racket harshly, not giving a care for the world anymore. Then I noticed two pair of tennis shoes and I looked up to see Buchou and Grandma Coach.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing something is up if both of them were here.  
  
"Momoshiro, something is wrong with you and its affecting your tennis. It is not good for the team, if you continue to act like this." Grandma Coach said.  
  
"I know. I will get my tennis back soon." I replied, hoping the worst would not come.  
  
"It doesn't seem like its going to come back any soon from the state you're in. I think its best that you should take a break from tennis." Grandma Coach suggested.  
  
"What are trying to say?" I questioned her.  
  
"Momoshiro, starting from now, you should not be a regular." Buchou spoke sternly.  
  
I gaped at what Buchou said to me and stuttered, "D-d-does that mean? I can't play in the games?"  
  
"Until you gained your tennis back, but for now, we are replacing you for 1st Singles for Kaidoh." Buchou spoke seriously.  
  
"NANI!" I yelled, "You can't do this to me. I love tennis! I want to play against the Fudomine tomorrow! They can't do this to me. They can't just kick me off. DAMN IT! WHY!? I thought staying away from Echizen would help me reduce the pain. The only way I know how was to play tennis but now this is just becoming worse.  
  
Buchou spoke coldly, "This is for the good of the team."  
  
Grandma Coach apologized, "Sorry, Momoshiro."  
  
They left the court, leaving me alone to my unforgettable pain in my heart. I was furious at them, but mostly to myself. I can't really blame them because I'm weak now. My tennis is a beginner's play. Why am I so weak?  
  
I picked up my prized racket and left the courts. I packed up my tennis bag and left for the dorms.  
  
I will play tennis again because it is my passion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Neutral's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Word spread very quickly. The Regulars were surprised and concerned how Momoshiro would react to this. While other sophomores are rather happy, since a position of a Regular is now free for them to take. Ryoma continued to play tennis as normal as he wasn't affected by Momo's disappearance. But deep down, he was worried. Ryoma knew that Momoshiro is not weak at tennis. He decided to talk to him soon since they are roommates.  
  
However it was not easy for Ryoma to try to talk to Momoshiro because Momoshiro always locked himself in his own room and disappeared somewhere else. Few days passed and the match against Fudomine was tomorrow. Ryoma haven't seen the tall guy for days and it seemed Momoshiro has became an expert at hiding himself these days. The freshman knew that his roommate always went out at night and practiced his tennis. Today was free time, since Ryuzaki suggested that the Regulars should get rest before the match with Fudomine tomorrow.  
  
Back in their dorm, Ryoma was doing his homework with ease on the kitchen table. He knew that Momoshiro was upstairs in his room but he locked himself in. Ryoma was feeling very annoyed with this silence and all. He liked silence but once a while, having someone to talk to is better. He finished his simple homework and heard a knock on the door.  
  
Ryoma opened the door and saw the Golden Pair, "What?"  
  
"Hoi hoi, ochibi! We are going to hang out in a new club! Do you and Momo want to come?! Please say yes." Eiji pleaded.  
  
"The others are going to be there and it will be fun." Oishi said.  
  
Ryoma wasn't really interested but replied dully, "I'll go ask Momo- senpai."  
  
Ryoma went upstairs leaving the Golden Pair alone.  
  
"Do you think this will work, Eiji?" Oishi asked.  
  
"Of course it will! Momo loves to party! He has to come!" Eiji grinned happily, hoping that his friend would go and perhaps be the same Momo again.  
  
Ryoma knocked on Momoshiro's door but there was no response for a while. Ryoma knocked again and Momoshiro respond this time, "What?"  
  
"Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai are inviting us to a club. Do you wanna come?" Ryoma asked.  
  
There was silence until Momoshiro broke it, "No thanks, I have too many homework to do anyway."  
  
Ryoma knew he was lying but he also knew that Momoshiro can be very stubborn in his choice. "Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Momo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard Echizen walking away from my door. I was lying. I didn't have homework today but I didn't want to see Echizen. But no matter how much I avoided him, the pain still stayed in my heart. Not only that, my tennis was getting weaker and my grades was dropping.  
  
I was now thirsty and head out of the dorm. I glanced around to see if Echizen was around but he wasn't here. He must have gone to the club with the Golden Pair. I grabbed a can of Ponta and headed back to my room. I opened the door and I was surprised.  
  
Echizen was standing in my room with his arms crossed with look of annoyance on his face.  
  
When does Echizen get into my room? But... somehow part of my pain was relieved when I saw him again but it still hurts. I looked away immediately and questioned, "What are you doing in my room? I have homework, so can you leave me alone?"  
  
"You don't have homework." Echizen replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
I was surprised that he knew, "Then what are you doing in here?"  
  
"I want to talk to you." Echizen spoke to me but this time, it wasn't the usual cold voice.  
  
I was shocked. Echizen wanted to talk to me? The baka who has no brains? I felt slight happy when he said that to me but it wouldn't work. Echizen is homophobic and I'm gay. Somehow that kind of friendship would not work at all.  
  
I spoke to him coldly, "What is there to talk about?"  
  
I was about to walk past him but Echizen continued, "What is wrong with you, Momo-senpai?"  
  
What is wrong with me? You're what's wrong but I couldn't blame you. It was my fault that I let this pain lived.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I'm just tried. Beside why do you care so much for me? I thought you don't like me, your stupid roommate." I taunted.  
  
Echizen was quiet and seemed he was trying to say something to me. He finally spoke out, "Sure, you're may be idiot."  
  
Hey!  
  
"A blabbermouth."  
  
Hey!  
  
"Only thinks about food."  
  
Hey! Well that's partly true.  
  
"But that's what I ...missed about you."  
  
Did I hear him right? Echizen actually missed me?  
  
"It's too quiet here without the noisy friend around." Echizen complained.  
  
"I ..." I was really happy. That kind of words coming from that cold arrogant brat meant something to me. But this wouldn't work out. "I do want us to be friends." Well actually more than just friends. "But... I don't think this will work out." I said it sadly.  
  
Echizen asked, "Why?"  
  
"You don't know anything about me, Echizen." I closed the door, sealing Echizen away from my room.  
  
The next day came and I woke up with more pain in my heart. It was becoming unbearable. Ever since Echizen talked to me, I felt happy but felt hurt at the same time. Why Echizen has to make me feel this way?  
  
I grabbed my alarm clock and saw that it was 9:00 a.m.  
  
The Seigaku team must be playing against the Fudomine now. I wonder how the others are doing, especially Echizen.  
  
I dressed in my normal outing clothes and walked to the courts where the match will take place.  
  
I found the court where the Seigaku was playing against Fudomine. I also saw Echizen sitting on the bench watching the match. I saw the score board, the 1st doubles lost by fault. The 2nd doubles won the match, as expected of the Golden Pair. Then 1st singles was starting. Mamushi was having hard time with some weirdo who called himself the speed demon. He was supposed to be my opponent but since I'm kicked out I didn't get a chance to play him.  
  
Mamushi was having hard time playing with the Speed demon. No wonder, that guy was called the Speed Demon, he's really first but damn annoying. Kept yelling "I'm on the rhythm!" Mamushi was becoming pissed off and was losing his cool. However, I knew that Mamushi wouldn't give up. He suddenly did something amazing that left all of us in shock but the problem was that he couldn't use that again. Mamushi tried to do it again and again but it wasn't enough.  
  
When Mamushi was finally taking a break. I yelled at him, "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"  
  
Mamushi was surprised to see me, "Mo ... Momoshiro?"  
  
"What the hell you were doing, Mamushi!?"  
  
Mamushi was offended by my yell and scowled, "Wh-what did you say?! You bastard. What the hell was that?"  
  
"I told you to play serious. Since you did take my Singles game." I taunted him.  
  
"What?!" Mamushi was getting angry at me but I just glared at him in return. Mamushi scorned, "Hey ...Say that again!"  
  
I just continued to glare at him.  
  
Mamushi continued, "Hey! Didn't you hear me?!"  
  
I glared and then smirked boastingly. Mamushi was surprised but I spoke, "If you have something to say, tell me after you've won."  
  
He was still surprised but gave his infamous snake glare, "You better show your face after this match, punk."  
  
"Sure, I'll be waiting."  
  
Mamushi regained his cool back and was able to play the game seriously.  
  
"Eh. Your boyfriend is beating my boyfriend." I heard a female voice directed at me. I turned back and saw a girl with short brown hair and the obvious pink hearts hairclips. I yelled, "It is Tachibana's sister!"  
  
She got angry and yelled, "I have a name you know!"  
  
I was amused by her anger and laughed, "Sorry, sorry Ann."  
  
"You shouldn't tease your friend like that." She pouted.  
  
I should have realized. The captain of Fudomine was Tachibana Kippei, the brother of Ann, my first female friend. We came to know each other during middle school. But at that time, I didn't know she had a crush on me. When she confessed, I told her that I was gay. She was upset at first but later, she supported me and we became closer friends.  
  
I asked her, "So that speed demon guy is your boyfriend?" I was watching the match.  
  
"Yep, but it seemed that your boyfriend is beating him." She was watching the match too.  
  
I was surprised by her assumption and then I realized that it has been a long time since we talked to each other before we go to high school. I corrected her, "Mamushi and I are not in a relationship anymore."  
  
"Oh," She doesn't seem surprised, "He dumped you for that guy with the thick glasses, right?" She pointed to Inui.  
  
"How do you know?" I asked out of bewilderment.  
  
"It was obvious." Ann spoke as she knew it already.  
  
I grunted, "Well for your information, he didn't dump me. We just break up with each other because ..."  
  
Ann interrupted me, "He's not the right person for you, right?"  
  
"...yeah. I was looking for the right person." I replied.  
  
"Found him yet?" Ann asked.  
  
I just looked at her sadly. I do need someone to talk to and the other Regulars were not exactly the best people to talk to.  
  
We bought out drinks from the vending machines and sat down on the public bench.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Ann asked.  
  
"Well, there was this guy but I'm not really sure if he's the right one. But ... he made me felt something that I never felt before with others. Before I know it, I was blushing and my heart was racing. However, I found out something about him and it was painful to know it. So now I'm not really sure." I told her my problem.  
  
"Hmm, the guy you're talking about is that freshman right." Ann suggested.  
  
I didn't answer it but that's all she need.  
  
"How is he hurting you?" She continued.  
  
"I don't know. For some strange reason, I didn't want him to leave me. You see, I was really happy when I hang out with him. We were best buddies but I don't think it would work ever since I found out. I avoided him but that's just making the pain worse." I put my free hand over my chest.  
  
She asked, "Do you like him or what?"  
  
I was surprised when she asked that. Didn't I say the answer earlier? I answered, "I don't really know. I mean I was happy with him and then I was sad."  
  
"That is not answer. Do you like him or not?" Ann asked more seriously, pushing me for an answer, "It's a simple question. Just say yes or no."  
  
She may say it's a simple question but this is not. I pondered over her question and I remembered all those times I spend with Echizen. I was really happy. Not only that, I felt special warmth with him instead of others. All my days as roommate, doubles partner, and fellow regular with Echizen were the best. Suddenly the answer came to my heart, "Hai." That's when I realized that I really like him but ...  
  
"See!" Ann exclaimed, "Just be with him again. Staying away from him is just making it worse."  
  
"But ...what if he doesn't want to be with me?" I mean Echizen is homophobic and if he finds out that I'm gay. He might leave me.  
  
Ann sighed, "You really are a baka. If you guys are buddies, that means you accepted and acknowledged each other. If he is really your friend, then he wouldn't leave you because he accepted who you are."  
  
Her words triggered last night's conversation with Echizen. I thought he was teasing me by calling me all these names but he accepted it. However that truth of Echizen was still bothering me.  
  
Suddenly I heard a crack and I felt something was wrong. I quickly got up, making Ann questioned me, "What's wrong, Momo?"  
  
I didn't answer her. I just ran to the court where Seigaku versus Fudomine is. When I got there, I saw the Seigaku regulars were hanging around the bench, saying something about someone wounded. I found Eiji looking worried and grabbed his shoulder. I asked him, "What happened, Eiji-senpai?"  
  
"Momo! You're here. Eh ... Ochibi wounded himself." Eiji explained the crisis.  
  
I saw pieces of broken red racket lying on the ground and knew something was terribly wrong. Eiji explained what happened and then I heard Oishi yelled, "The blood won't stop. It seemed we have to forfeit this match."  
  
I walked closer and saw a cut above Echizen's left eye. What have you done to yourself?  
  
Echizen's eyes was closed as Oishi kept wiping off the blood, "Oishi- senpai, give me another racket."  
  
Nani?! Why do you have to be so stubborn?  
  
Oishi spoke worriedly, "Are you saying that you're still playing?"  
  
"Hai." Echizen answered simply.  
  
"Wait a minute, Echizen!" I yelled, "You can't play in this condition."  
  
Echizen opened his golden eyes and noticed me. He was surprised that I was here but smirked at me, "You're talking to me, Momo-senpai."  
  
Suddenly, I was blushing but shook it off, "What were you doing? You cannot play with a wound like that!"  
  
Echizen sighed, "I'm still playing."  
  
"But..." Why did Echizen have to be so damn stubborn? But then that's what I like about him.  
  
Tezuka interrupted me, "10 minutes. I will let you play for 10 minutes. If 10 minutes is up, then you should forfeit."  
  
"Hai, Buchou." Echizen replied.  
  
Sigh. The only thing I could do now was to give him his racket. I picked up his extra racket and smirked, "You better win this." I gave him the red racket.  
  
"Mada mada dane."  
  
In approximately ten minutes, Echizen has won his match and so Seigaku won against Fudomine. I received harsh words and hiss from Mamushi as a promise since he also won against the Speed demon. I waved my bye to Ann and take Echizen to the hospital. I'm not sure but somehow we're buddies again. As we were walking down the street, I kept on blabbering to him while Echizen just listen and gave sharp comments.  
  
I finally stopped talking and Echizen took this chance. He asked me, "Momo- senpai, are you gay?"  
  
I was frightened but if what Ann said is true, then I don't really need to worry. I replied, "Yes. When do you knew"  
  
"I couldn't help but hear your conservation with that girl since you're so noisy that anyone could hear you." Echizen answered coldly as usual.  
  
A blush appeared on my cheeks. Does that mean he heard Ann asking me that I like him? "Um. How long have you heard?"  
  
"Something about your right person." Echizen replied dully.  
  
I was happy that he didn't hear the last part but at the same time I felt disappointed and the pain in my heart was increasing even more. He must have hated me now because I'm gay. I was about to leave until Echizen called for me, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you don't want to hang out with gay people." I replied sadly.  
  
Echizen looked confused, "What are you talking about, Momo-senpai?"  
  
I was confused too, forgetting about my pain, "Aren't you homophobic?"  
  
Echizen looked at me as I was stupid. Man I really hate that look. He muttered, "Mada mada dane."  
  
I was surprised but continued asking, "Huh? You're not homophobic? What about that first day I met you and you didn't answer my question?"  
  
"Just because I didn't say anything doesn't mean I'm homophobic." Echizen spoke obviously.  
  
"Then what about that time, you hate Atobe because he's gay?" I asked him even more.  
  
Echizen sighed out of annoyance but answered, "I just hate that guy because he's a monkey king."  
  
I snickered at his name calling, "Does that mean you don't really hate me even though I was gay?"  
  
Echizen was silent and pretended to think hard as he was offending me, "I think I do."  
  
I gave him a mock glare, "Hey!"  
  
"If I really hate you, then we wouldn't be friends, right?" Echizen asked me.  
  
I never felt so happy in my life. Echizen was not homophobic! All the pain was gone from my heart. I immediately putted my arms around him as my thanks to him. I was hugging him and felt that comfortable warmth again that I felt when I slept with him last time. I never want to let go of that warmth but Echizen was struggling, "Momo-senpai, will you let me go?"  
  
I realized what I was doing to him and was blushing beet red. I quickly let go disappointedly and rubbed the back of my head out of embarrassment. "Sorry Echizen. I just felt like it!" I smiled cheekily at him.  
  
Echizen looked at me as I was strange. He left for the hospital and I followed him behind.  
  
The pain was gone and I was friend with Echizen again. I felt back to normal again. However, now that I know I like him; I'm back to square one. Is Echizen gay or not?  
  
TBC  
  
Ponta: DONE! I'm finally done with this chapter. SORRY FOR THE LATE DELAY! There was too much projects even after Spring Break. Teachers have no mercy.  
  
QueenofEngland: ..........Didn't you say that you didn't update because you were too busy reading your friend's fiction?  
  
Ponta: .................Shut up! Nobody cares about you. Anyway, there will be more angst. This is just a temporary happiness for Momo. After he does need a break after all that avoiding. Now that he knew that he liked Ryoma. What would he do? Find out in later chapters! Plus when I finish this story, maybe I could write a triangular relationship with Momo, Kaidoh, and Ryoma. Or better yet threesome.  
  
Kaidoh and Momo: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????  
  
QueenofEngland: How disturbing.  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ponta: SORRY! SORRY! I APOLOGIZE FOR A VERY LATE UPDATE (bow like crazy) I have millions of projects, so BLAME THE TEACHERS FOR GIVING SO MANY PROJECTS JUST RIGHT BEFORE SCHOOL IS OUT! I hope you haven't forgotten me! I want to thank you all reviewers for your reviews. I would to thank you, Posterior Praiser, for sending many reviews. I would find the chance and review your story too!  
  
Momo: Eh, Ryoma, who is that girl?  
  
Ryoma: Don't know, don't really care.  
  
Ponta: ................I have been forgotten (sulked)  
  
QueenofEngland: Well, you have been neglecting your story for a month.  
  
Ponta: True. I'M SORRY AGAIN. I was busy doing projects, including yours! (Glare at QueenofEngland)  
  
QueenofEngland: HO! HO! HO! It's improper for the queen to do the commoner's work.  
  
Ponta: ................................. (Burning his makeups)  
  
QueenofEngland: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Rushed to save his make-up)  
  
Momo and Ryoma: .......... (Sweat-drop)  
  
Momo: I think I remember her, I'm not really sure.  
  
Kaidoh: Hiss, you're really a baka. She's the author of your stupid story.  
  
Ponta: (Starry eyes) YOU REMEMBER ME, KAIDOH-NICHAN! I LOVE YOU (Hug Kaidoh)  
  
Kaidoh: AHH, STAY AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Ponta: Just to remind you. This entire story is following the senior year of Momoshiro and the freshman year of Ryoma. So basically in this chapter, the time is now October. So, this chapter is based on Halloween special that I read on POT long time ago. (Looked at Ryoma)  
  
Ryoma sweat-dropped.  
  
Ponta: OH, RYOMA-KUN! I need you for something! HEE! HEE! HEE!  
  
Ryoma: ... You don't mean that, do you?  
  
Ponta: Yes, it is.  
  
Ryoma: .... NOOOOOOOOOOO! (Ponta grabbed him and tortured him endlessly)  
  
Kaidoh: Hiss, Ponta does not own Prince of Tennis but she does earned her hardwork grades for her projects. I think she will fail it, if you ask me.  
  
Ponta threw lipstick gloss at Kaidoh's head then QueenofEngland jumped on him, grabbing his lipstick.  
  
Ponta: DO NOT INSULT MY HARD WORK!  
  
Momo: ........Um, here's Ch.11.  
  
The Right Guy  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Momo's POV   
  
One month had passed. One month had passed since Echizen and I were best buddies again. One month had passed since I discovered the fact that I like Echizen. I don't really know why I like Echizen but I just did. Maybe, it was because he was so cute, even his taunting and that cold smirk of his were cute. In that one month, we hang out with each a lot and have fun, even though Echizen didn't seem like he was having fun, but I knew deep inside he did.  
  
That month, I was trying to confess to Echizen at the right moments but for some reason, fate did not let me have the opportunity. Every time I tried to confess, something always interrupted me.  
  
Right now, Echizen and I were taking a break from that exhausting tortuous practice that Buchou put us through. As we were resting, I chat with him, "Hey, Echizen, do you know what's today?"  
  
"Friday." Echizen replied flatly.  
  
"That's not what I meant." I pouted.  
  
"Then what?" Echizen asked me annoyingly.  
  
"It's Halloween!" I replied happily with a cheeky grin.  
  
Echizen looked at me strangely and asked, "And? Do you want me to trick or treat with you or something?"  
  
"Actually, there's a Halloween party today! Do you wanna go?" I hoped that he would say yes.  
  
"No." Echizen replied right away.  
  
That was fast.  
  
I whined, "Eh!? Why not? It's going to be fun! Go to the party with me, please?!" I gave him the best puppy eyes that I could use.  
  
"Is that a date?"  
  
"If it is, would you say yes?!" I asked with a hint of hope.  
  
But ...  
  
"No." Echizen gave the same response.  
  
Sigh, damn that cocky brat!  
  
Echizen continued, "I bet, you're only asking me because no one would go out with you."  
  
I gave him a mock glare and yelled, "HEY! For your information, there was lot of people who wanted to go out with me! But I turned them down because I wanted to go out with you!" ... oh shit, did I just blurted out?  
  
That brought Echizen out of his bored state and looked at me, "Care to repeat that, Momo-senpai?"  
  
I quickly averted my eyes away from him and muttered, "You heard nothing. That's all."  
  
Echizen knew I was lying and commented, "I swore I heard something about wanting to go out with me."  
  
Why do I have to open my big mouth? Why!?  
  
I looked at him and sighed, "Alright, I said it. Even I say that, it doesn't matter to you since you refused me."  
  
Echizen asked me, "Why?"  
  
I knew that he was asking why I wanted to go out with him. The answer was very obvious and I could feel my cheeks flushed. I should tell him now that I like him.  
  
I opened my mouth as I tried to find the perfect words for this moment. I stuttered, "It's b-because," I was rubbing the back of my head out of nervousness, "I-I-I li..."  
  
"HOI! HOI! Momo! Ochibi!" I heard a cherry voice calling our names.  
  
I banged my head on the wall because I was foiled again.  
  
WHY MUST THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?! River of tears were pouring down from my eyes.  
  
I saw Echizen's eye twitching as he thought I'm crazy.  
  
Eiji ran up to us, yelling, "Break time is over! Buchou wanted us back in the courts!"  
  
Echizen replied, "Hai." And he left for the courts.  
  
I sighed out of major disappointment and then I noticed Eiji was looking at me with a sly grin.  
  
I spoke annoyingly, "What?!"  
  
"Did you get to tell Ochibi yet?" Eiji grinned.  
  
I looked at Eiji angrily and yelled, "I WOULD! BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO KEEP INTERUPPTING ME!" then I stormed off.  
  
Why this did always happen? Why couldn't I tell him? It took a lot of courage for me to say it but I always have to be interrupted. Most of the time, it was Eiji's fault.  
  
...sigh, I shouldn't blame Eiji. He did try to help me with this but sometimes I wish I have the chance to tell Echizen my feeling.  
  
Neutral's POV   
  
The Seigaku Regulars were back in the tennis courts, awaiting their Buchou's orders. It seemed that they have to play a special game that was proposed by Inui, which two regulars played each other and the loser must drink the dreaded Inui Juice. (This took place in one of the episodes before Sengoku's match. It was the episode when Ryoma lost to Eiji. I DEMAND A REMATCH BETWEEN THEM! ... Then again I also DEMAND A REMATCH BETWEEN MOMO AND RYOMA because they never finish their game. Unfortunately I forgot how that episode goes and I only remember that Ryoma lost to Eiji.)  
  
Three Regulars, one including Momoshiro, had lost their match and were forced to drink the toxic Inui Juice. They rushed to the sinks right after they drank it with the expectation of Fuji and Tezuka. (Well Tezuka did drink it. LOL)  
  
The final match was between Eiji and Ryoma. Before the match started, Inui announced that the loser will drink the Golden Inui Juice. (I forgot the name. SORRY!) The mention of the Inui Juice caused Eiji and Ryoma to sweat- drop frightened.  
  
Eiji entered the court and thought, "Sigh, Momo is angry at me. Hmm what should I do to make him happy? Hmm." Then he looked at Ryoma and suddenly he had a bright idea.  
  
"Hoi, Ochibi!" Eiji called out to the freshman.  
  
Ryoma looked at him confusedly and asked, "What is it, Eiji-senpai?"  
  
Eiji gave a trickster's grin, "Why don't we increase the stakes?"  
  
"Increase the stakes?"  
  
"Yeah! The loser must do what the winner wanted for the rest of the day!" Eiji suggested, "How about it?"  
  
Ryoma looked at him annoyingly and replied, "No."  
  
Eiji smiled teasingly, "Oh, could it be that you're afraid to lose to me?"  
  
Ryoma gave him the cold glare and let his pride took over, "Fine, I will accept your stakes."  
  
They started their match and they both played their best but within the five returns of Inui's game, Eiji had won and poor Ryoma had to suffer.  
  
Momo's POV  
  
That was the most DIGUSTING thing I ever taste in my entire life! BLAH! Each time, Inui made a new juice, the taste get worse than ever. It's actually a miracle that I survived through this.  
  
I washed my face and saw Echizen rushed to the sinks. I was surprised that Echizen was here but I knew it mean one thing.  
  
"So, Echizen, you actually lost?" I teased him.  
  
"Shut up!" Echizen gave me the cold glare and then he continued to vomit.  
  
"Hoi, Ochibi! Remember our bet!" I heard Eiji yelling at Echizen.  
  
Then I heard Echizen groaned and I asked out of curiosity, "What bet?"  
  
"None of your business." Echizen spoke coldly then he left after he washed his face.  
  
What bet? I couldn't help but be curious about the bet. It must have something to do with Eiji. ...Hmm, knowing Eiji, he could make Echizen dressed up in cute clothes.  
  
Few hours passed, I was getting ready for the Halloween party. Luckily, it wasn't a costume party or otherwise I would have to get one. I wore my sleek black jeans and fancy blue T-shirt with few cool accessories. (I do not have a fashion sense at all. Sorry! Plus I don't like to use costumes because it would take too many details. Sorry again! ) I left my room and saw Echizen's door down the hallway.  
  
I wonder if he would come if I ask him again.  
  
I knocked on his door many times before I yelled, "Hoi, Echizen! You sure you don't want go to the party with me?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
He must have gone out. Sigh, so much for getting a date.  
  
I headed to the place where the Halloween Dance Party would be. I went inside and heard various kinds of loud upbeat music booming all over the place. Among the crowd, I saw my fellow Regulars, each of them dancing with their partners.  
  
Sigh, this party doesn't seem so fun. Normally, I would love to party but all my friends are now in some lovey-dovey mode and I don't want to be the third wheel.  
  
I heard that Taka-san brought his boyfriend here. I was curious to find out until something caught my ear.  
  
"Hey, don't you want to dance with us?" I heard a male voice speaking.  
  
I glanced to where the voice came from and I saw three guys surrounding a small girl.  
  
A small sexy beautiful girl.  
  
... WAIT A MINUTE! DID I JUST CALL A GIRL SEXY?! Am I not supposed to be gay?! Then why am I feeling that same feeling with the girl as the same feeling I felt with Echizen!? ...Could it be that I'm bi?  
  
But ... that girl was sexy and cute and all. She was wearing a red shirt with thin straps over her shoulder and a black skirt with belt. She has long sleek black hair. She was small, smaller than me and her chest seemed small for a teenage girl. She also had a cute face with beautiful golden eyes.  
  
Wait... golden eyes?  
  
Then I immediately realized that three men were harassing her.  
  
"Come with us. We guarantee that you will have fun." One man spoke.  
  
The girl gave him a cold glare.  
  
Hey, that glare seemed awfully familiar.  
  
The second man scowled, "Hey, I don't like your look." Then he grabbed her arm wrist, "Show some respect, you whore!"  
  
She glared at him again.  
  
The second man was pissed and then the third man was laughing, "Hey, why don't we take her with us?"  
  
"Sure, we definitely have some fun with her." The first man suggested.  
  
Okay, this gotta stop. I can't stand by and let this happened.  
  
I went up to them and poked the second man's shoulder. The second man glanced at me and I immediately punched him right at the face. The second man fell on the floor and held his broken nose. The first man yelled, "What the hell were you doing!?"  
  
I glared at him, "I should ask you the same question. Taking a woman away against her will."  
  
The third man yelled, "That's none of your business!"  
  
I'm glad I'm a powerhouse. I clenched my fist and spoke threateningly, "Hey, anything involving her is my business. I suggest you leave her alone and no one would get hurt."  
  
Both men were frightened. They supported the second man up and ran away. I smiled triumphantly and looked at the girl, "Are you alright?"  
  
The girl seemed surprised to see me as she knew me. She quickly crossed her arms and pouted coldly, "I could defend myself anyway."  
  
I was offended by her attitude but it seemed familiar. I gave her a mock glare, "Hey, I save you from them and this is some thanks I get?"  
  
The girl looked pensively and struggled, "... thanks."  
  
I smiled, "You're welcome. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi! What's your?"  
  
The girl introduced, "I'm E..." she stopped and her eyes widened as she realized that she did something wrong. She quickly spoke, "I'm Eniwa Ryoki."  
  
That's a nice name.  
  
"So, do you come here with your date?" I asked, hoping that she doesn't have a date. ...Wait, why am I hoping?  
  
She looked at me as I was stupid. Geez, I really hate that look. I already got it from Echizen and I don't need another person to give me that look.  
  
She answered, "No, someone forced me to go."  
  
"Oh," some strange reason I felt really happy, "I also don't have a date too."  
  
She smirked, "I guess, we're both dateless."  
  
I smirked too and then I heard a new song came on. I offered my hand to her, "Since, we're both alone. Do you want to dance with me?" Hoping that she would say yes.  
  
But...  
  
"No." She replied right away.  
  
I was offended, "Why not?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't like to dance." She said it flatly.  
  
I teased, "Really? I bet you don't dance because you don't know how to."  
  
She turned red with embarrassment. I knew the answer from her reaction and laughed like crazy.  
  
She gave me the cold glare and scowled, "Shut up!" then she crossed her arms, her face turning red with embarrassment.  
  
I stopped laughing and suggested, "I could teach you how to dance."  
  
She glared and then she looked down. She answered, "Sure. I have nothing to do anyway." She said it with disinterested face.  
  
I held her in my arms and this incredible warm feeling was rushing through my body. I felt like I was in heaven and I never want to leave. I never felt this feeling except when I hugged Echizen.  
  
... Do I like two persons?  
  
Neutral's POV   
  
Eiji was having a drink with Oishi near the punch bowl. Eiji took noticed of Momoshiro dancing with a girl. He grinned and commented, "Look Oishi, Momo is dancing with her." He pointed to a lovely scene.  
  
Oishi was surprised and wondered how they came to meet each other. But he had a feeling that something bad will happen from this. He spoke concernedly to Eiji, "Eiji, I understand you forced that person to go to the party but why do you have to dress up that person?"  
  
"It made it look so kawaii!" Eiji grinned cheekily, "Plus when if this turn out good, Momo will thank me!"  
  
Oishi sighed and knew it was best to stay out of personal business of love but his partner thought it would be best to help. He asked, "Where do you get those clothes?"  
  
"From my sister," Eiji replied, "Since she took my favorite toothpaste, she owned me one."  
  
Momo's POV   
  
I guided her step by step and somehow her body is perfectly aligned with mine. We danced gracefully until the end of the song.  
  
I want this moment to last forever.  
  
I looked at her curiously and she looked back.  
  
If I can't be with Echizen, then might as well that I will be with her because I like her.  
  
I leaned forward toward her and planted my lips on her lips. It was a wonderful sensation. I was at pure bliss but... Suddenly the girl punched me roughly in the stomach and I crumpled down because of the pain. I looked up to her and she was gasping as she was freaking out. She was rubbed her lips with the back of her hands and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!"  
  
I gaped as I tried to explain but she continued yelling.  
  
"STUPID MOMO-SENPAI!" Then she ran out of the party.  
  
Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Damn it. Why do I have to do that?! Oh man, she would never like me. ...wait a minute; did she just say Momo-senpai?  
  
...I suddenly remembered her small body size, her golden eyes, her cold glare and attitude, and what she just called me.  
  
One name came to my mind.  
  
...ECHIZEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????????????  
  
That girl was actually Echizen. No wonder I have those warm feelings around her. It was actually him and I thought I was worried that I like two persons. But...why was he wearing a dress?  
  
Then I remembered what Echizen said to me before he left.  
  
... Oh crap. What have I done?!  
  
I immediately got up and went out of the party. When I got out, I glanced in all directions and saw that she ... he was gone.  
  
He must have headed to the dorm, so I went there.  
  
I unlocked the door and saw Echizen's shoes in the hallway.  
  
So he was here.  
  
I closed the door and removed my shoes. I went up the stairs and headed toward Echizen's door. I knocked on it twice and called, "Echizen?"  
  
"What?" I heard a voice from the other side of the door.  
  
I asked with concern, "Are you okay?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I was surprised when I heard his response.  
  
I was confused so I questioned, "Weren't you at the party?"  
  
A response again, "No, I wasn't. I didn't want to go, remember?"  
  
He was lying. I knew he was lying, I could tell in his voice. But how to make him tell the truth?  
  
"Oh, just want to tell you that your stick left foot out too much when you dance." I said.  
  
"I did not!" Echizen exclaimed as he let his pride took over.  
  
I laughed and I'm sure Echizen was embarrassed.  
  
I was laughing until I heard a serious response, "Why do you do it?"  
  
I stopped laughing and I knew what he was implying.  
  
I actually kissed him and it was a wonderful feeling. I have to say it.  
  
I answered, "It was because I wanted to."  
  
There was a silence between us but I continued, "I wanted to because .... I-I ... lik."  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" I heard a loud angry response.  
  
Don't ever do that again? That is what Echizen saying? Does he mean...?  
  
Suddenly I felt pain, worse than the pain when he punched me. I heard another response, this time in a lower tone. "You shouldn't done that in the first place. It was a mistake."  
  
A mistake. That word from Echizen kept repeating in my mind. It was a mistake. It was the most wonderful feeling I ever experienced but he regretted it.  
  
The pain became worse and my visions were increasingly blurry. Tears were flowing down as I realized this pain. The pain of rejection. I couldn't hold it in but I spoke, "Alright, Echizen. ... I won't do it again." The pain became overwhelming but I continued, "I'm sorry." Then I ran. I ran back to my room and fell on my bed in sobs. I cried out my broken heart into my pillow.  
  
He hates me. Echizen hates me. I shouldn't done it and now he hates me.  
  
Neutral's POV   
  
Ryoma heard footsteps running away from his door. He knew that Momo was upset from the tone of his voice when he apologized to him. But it has to be done.  
  
He was in his night clothes after taking off his female wear and a long wig. He muttered, "Stupid Eiji-senpai. Why does he have to make me wear those stupid clothes?" He remembered his dance with Momoshiro and his kiss.  
  
He touched his lips and muttered sadly, "Stupid Momo-senpai. Why did he have to do that?" He set nestled behind the door with his knees touching his chin. He murmured, "Why does he have to do that?" His golden eyes were darkened with deep sorrow. He asked, "Why?"  
  
Karupin came up to him with honest concern, "Meow?"  
  
Ryoma lifted his head and saw Karupin. He extended his arms and grabbed the cat. He hugged his cat and asked, "Karupin, I'm not gay, right?" He asked with depression.  
  
Karupin's only response was, "Meow."  
  
TBC  
  
Ponta: FINALLY DONE WITH CH. 11! BWAHAHAHA. MORE ANGST!  
  
QueenofEngland: .....Why do you love angst so much?  
  
Ponta: It's addicting.  
  
Ryoma: ......why do you make me dress up as a girl?  
  
Ponta: For a plot and plus it really look so sexy on you!  
  
QueenofEngland: How rude. It was my clothes. Sniff.  
  
Ponta: ........................................ You actually wore a girl's clothes?  
  
QueenofEngland: OF COURSE I DID. I NEED TO LOOK BEAUTIFUL!  
  
Ponta: .................... Never mind.  
  
Momo: Why do u kept torturing me?  
  
Ponta: Because its fun?  
  
Momo: .......... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
Ponta: Heh. Heh. Sorry again, for making such a late update. But now I will update shortly again because SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER AND SUMMER IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But then I have summer homework (sulks) Please review my story. And sorry but I would like to request five additional reviews before I post Ch. 12. YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH REVIEWS MEAN TO ME. They are so inspirational. Sorry to make such a request. PLEASE REVIEW MOMORYO FANS! And I'm sorry that I have terrible grammar and only have limited words. Thank you for reviewing and reading.  
  
P.S. If I use swear words, do I need to make the story rated R?


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Ponta: SUMMER IS HERE! SCHOOL IS OVER! I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm FREE I'M TELLING YA!  
  
QueenofEngland: ... Um Congrats?  
  
Ponta: NO MORE TEDIOUS CLASS! NO MORE EXCRUICATING HOMEWORKS! NO MORE DEADLY TESTS! BWAHAHAHA! NOW I HAVE ALL THE TIME TO TORTURE MY FAVORITE PEOPLE! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Momo, Ryoma, and Kaidoh: .........................................................  
  
Ponta: Do not worry, Kaidoh-nichan! You would not get tortured in this story!  
  
Kaidoh: whew  
  
Ponta: But then again, in the other stories, I would definitely get the chance to torture my kawaii Kaidoh-nichan!  
  
Kaidoh: .............................................  
  
Momo: Does that mean you're still torturing us?  
  
Ponta: YEP! BWAHAHAHAHA! MORE ANGST! I SHOULD BRING TEARS OF SADNESS!  
  
Momo: ...........didn't you already make me sad enough?  
  
Ponta: NOPE! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Momo: .........................why is I involved with her?  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane  
  
Ponta: This story is far from over! Since I only get four reviews, I felt so disappointed. Sigh, PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF WHATEVER AN OMINIOUS BEINGS U PEOPLE BELIEVED IN, SENT A REVIEW! Reviewers, you are indeed right, Ryoma- kun is suffering from his confused heart. HEE! HEE! HEE!  
  
Ryoma: .............I hated that look.  
  
Momo: Me too.  
  
Ponta: Do not worry, Momoryo! There won't be angst for few chapters depended of how the readers think.  
  
Momo: Well, that's a relief.  
  
Ponta eye's glinted: BUT! There will be a horrible angst.  
  
Momo and Ryoma sweat-dropped.  
  
Kaidoh: .... She does not own POT and I glad she didn't.  
  
QueenofEngland: THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! I knew that I was destined to be the queen of stardom!  
  
Ponta smacked him: This is not some award!  
  
QueenofEngland: ... fine, here's Chapter 12. Happy now?

* * *

Knowing Innocence  
  
Chapter 12

* * *

Ryoma's POV   
  
YAWNNNNNNNNNN!  
  
I opened my weary eyes as the bright sunlight exposed its shining rays through my window. I leaned up and stroked Karupin, sleeping right by my side. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my tried bones. I looked at my clock and saw that I had wake up early for the first time myself.  
  
Something is obviously wrong with me. I never wake up early. Most of the times, I just sleep right by until I felt like getting up. Usually, Momo- senpai woke me up early for tennis practice.  
  
I cringed as soon as I thought of his name.  
  
Momo-senpai. Why?  
  
I pushed Karupin aside and got out of my bed. I was about to get my uniform until I stepped on something hairy. I looked down and saw a wig that Eiji- senpai forced me to wear it for the last night.  
  
Why do I make that stupid bet in the first place? If I haven't made that stupid bet with him, this wouldn't happen in the first place.  
  
I remembered what happened last night when I was forced to go to the Halloween Dance party.  
  
Why did I dance with Momo-senpai in the first place? Is it because I want to? ... Nah, it couldn't be. I just danced with that idiot of boredom.  
  
Then I remembered after that dance, he kissed me. ... HE KISSED ME!? Why would he do that?! I don't understand that stupid Momo-senpai. He confused me and yet I still hang out with him. He is just an idiot and a blabbermouth but I still hang out with him. ... I'm only hanging out with him because he's my roommate and the only person I knew.  
  
... But then I came to know others, so why do I want to hang out with him? Those kiss. He must have done it on impulse. The dance and the music must make him do it. Yeah, that must be it.  
  
... But why am I getting worked up over this? Ever since that kiss, I gained weird feelings. Those feelings made my heart ache and yet it made it felt good. It hurts and relieves? ... No, I have to abandon those feelings.  
  
STUPID MOMO-SENPAI!  
  
Why did that idiot have to make me feel those feelings? Why did he have to make me so confused?  
  
... Why couldn't everything be tennis?  
  
Tennis, my passion. My escape. My life was based on tennis until he came along.  
  
... I have to stay away from him.

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
I quickly got up from my bed. I was sweating and gasping for air. I was clenching my quilt until I sighed out of relief.  
  
... It's just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Thank god.  
  
Echizen was in my nightmare and he did something terrible to me. Why do I have that nightmare? Could it be a warning?  
  
I dreamed that Echizen left me and it hurts badly.  
  
... I couldn't blame him. I did kiss him and now he hates me.  
  
He hates it. He regretted the most wonderful feeling I ever felt and now he hates me.  
  
I covered my eyes and I felt like I wanted to cry.  
  
Stop it! It's just some cocky brat. I can just forget him and find another guy.  
  
... If I can find another guy. That brat is the only one that make me felt at contempt but now he hates me, and that's what killing me.  
  
I stood up abruptly from my bed.  
  
I have to stop. Whining about it is not going to change anything. I'M A MAN! I CAN'T BE EMOTIONAL OVER THIS!  
  
...uh, who am I kidding? It hurts too much.  
  
But there is one thing I can do and that is to make Echizen stop hating me.  
  
I hope. I don't want him out of my life.  
  
I did my daily morning activities and dressed up in my school uniform. I headed out of my room and was about to go wake Echizen up until I bumped into someone.  
  
Echizen?!  
  
He looked at me with his eyes widened. For the first time, I saw fear in his golden eyes as he was afraid to see me.  
  
"Echizen." I spoke his name. I have to apologize to him. I don't want him to hate me.  
  
Echizen immediately ran downstairs as I reached out my hand to him and yelled, "ECHIZEN!"  
  
But it was too late. I could hear the slamming of the door. I knew that he has left.  
  
He hates me. I knew that he would hate me. It was obvious that he hates me otherwise, he wouldn't ignore me.  
  
I muttered, "I just want to say sorry, Echizen."

* * *

Neutral's POV   
  
Momoshiro and Ryoma continued to play tennis because it was one of their passions and funs. But the atmosphere was tense. They didn't talk to each other like normally do. Momoshiro took every chance to talk to the freshman, but Ryoma ignored him and that really hurts Momoshiro's feelings. However, Momoshiro wouldn't give up because he had missed him and wanted him back. He wanted to see his arrogant smirk, his taunting attitude, and that warm smile that Ryoma never used except when he's around with his best friend but everything changed because of one kiss.  
  
The other Regulars were concerned with them after these awkward changes. But morning practice was over and soon they have to leave for their classes. After few hours, of dull and tedious classes, it was finally lunch break.  
  
"EH! Why is Ochibi ignoring Momo? I thought things would work out." Eiji whined to his lover.  
  
Oishi knew very well that Eiji had good intent but his lover tended to not to get things right. He answered, "I don't really know. That is why you shouldn't be involved with people's relationship."  
  
Eiji looked at Oishi and pouted, "Hey, you also want them to get together again."  
  
Oishi stammered, "T-t-that's true, but I don't think its right to be involved. Didn't you say, let things work out?"  
  
Eiji whined, "I know! But I wanna know what's making Ochibi ignoring Momo!"  
  
"Could it be because that you made him dress up as a girl?" A sly voice asked.  
  
Eiji cringed and then turned around to see Fuji standing behind him, "Fuji! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry, Eiji." Fuji apologized.  
  
Eiji realized what he said and became shocked, "Hey, since when do you know that Ochibi dressed up as a girl?!"  
  
Fuji smiled, "While we were dancing, Buchou pointed out."  
  
Eiji was surprised, "Eh, I didn't know Buchou can dance."  
  
Fuji smirked, "Tezuka is really a good dancer especially when he stri..."  
  
Suddenly a hand covered Fuji's mouth before Fuji finished his sentence.  
  
Oishi spoke, "Tezuka?"  
  
Tezuka, who was covering Fuji's mouth, was beet red and spoke sternly, "Fuji, they did not need to know that."  
  
"Know what?" Eiji asked.  
  
"You do not need to know." Oishi said to Eiji with flushed cheeks.  
  
Fuji smiled, "Tezuka, will you be eating lunch with us?"  
  
Tezuka gave Fuji a stern glare but apologized, "Sorry, but I have meeting."  
  
Fuji knew he would say that but he knew that Tezuka would pay him back. He gave a sly grin, "In that case, I'll be sure to bring dessert tonight."  
  
The Golden Pair blushed as they knew what Fuji was implying.  
  
"That would be nice." Then Tezuka left them.  
  
"Should go we get lunch?" Fuji asked the Golden Pair.  
  
Eiji was still blushing but spoke, "Sure, I'm hungry, anyway!"  
  
Three of the Regulars went to the cafeteria to get their lunch and they found Ryoma sitting around the table, eating his lunch.  
  
Eiji called out to him, "Hoi! Hoi! Ochibi!"  
  
Ryoma's eyes widened when he saw Eiji but he closed his eyes right away and continued to eat his lunch. He was ignoring Eiji as nothing has happened.  
  
"Hoi Ochibi, are you still mad at me about that bet?" Eiji asked.  
  
Ryoma continued to ignore him, which annoyed Eiji.  
  
"Ochibi, is something wrong with you?" Eiji asked, trying to get a response from the cold freshman.  
  
Ryoma finally answered, "There's nothing wrong with me, Eiji-senpai."  
  
Oishi spoke concernedly, "Are you sure you're alright, Echizen?"  
  
"Hai." Ryoma replied.  
  
"Then how come you're ignoring Momo?" Eiji questioned bluntly.  
  
"Eiji!" Oishi scorned his partner.  
  
Ryoma responded, "What are you talking about? I'm not ignoring Momo- senpai."  
  
Eiji pointed out, "Why didn't you talk to Momo, then?"  
  
"I was busy." Ryoma replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Fuji grinned, "Oh really, I guess, you would be fine talking with Momoshiro since he's coming here."  
  
Eiji sighted the spike-haired man and shouted, "Hoi! Hoi Momo!" He waved to him.  
  
Ryoma grimaced and stood up abruptly.  
  
Oishi became worried, "Echizen?"  
  
"I'm done." Ryoma replied concisely and then left the cafeteria.  
  
Momoshiro had seen Ryoma's back before he left. He felt like he was in turmoil because he knew that his roommate was ignoring him. Momoshiro mused, "How long would this last, Echizen? I couldn't bear to see that you hated me." The look of Echizen's shock and his bruised ribs repeated in his troubled mind.  
  
The Regulars could see that Momoshiro was in deep conflicts.  
  
"I'll go after Echizen." Fuji spoke calmly, leaving the Golden Pair to talk to Momoshiro.  
  
Eiji asked concernedly, "Hey, Momo. What happened between you and Ochibi?"

* * *

Ryoma's POV   
  
Damn it. Why do I have to see him again? Why do I have to see Momo-senpai?  
  
Why does he make me so confused? I don't understand.  
  
I thought he was annoying at first when I found out when he's my roommate. He's hot-headed. He talked too much. He's an idiot. He's a glutton.  
  
...but somehow we became friends.  
  
Heh. I wonder how that happened.  
  
I did enjoy his presence when he's around. It was fun and strangely comfortable with him around. I felt at ease with him even though he often teased me but hey I teased him back too. It was really nice.  
  
Until that idiot kissed me.  
  
After that incident, I never felt so confused. Why does he have to do that? I thought I could block that kiss out of my mind, if I stay away from Momo- senpai but it didn't. That kiss kept staying in my mind constantly. Why?  
  
I thought staying away from him would make things better but it didn't. Somehow, it felt too quiet without him around but I'm too confused with my feelings. He shouldn't do this to me but ...  
  
I muttered, "I miss him."  
  
"Why don't you make up with him?" Someone asked me.  
  
I quickly turned around in response and saw Fuji-senpai waiting with his closed eyes and his knowingly smile of his.  
  
How does Fuji-senpai manage to hide himself before anyone notice his presence was a mystery to me.  
  
I gave him the cold look and spoke flatly, "What do you mean, Fuji-senpai?"  
  
Fuji-senpai smiled as usual, "I meant that you should make up with Momoshiro since both of you obviously missed each other."  
  
I glared at him and responded, "Why should I?"  
  
"Why not?" Fuji-senpai countered.  
  
I was hesitant at first but I turned my back toward him and answered, "Stupid Momo-senpai did something that annoyed me." But even though I felt bothered, I missed his presence.  
  
"Oh, could that something be a kiss?" Fuji-senpai asked innocently.  
  
I grimaced at his question and averted my eyes to him. I narrowed my eyes and scowled, "What are you talking about, Fuji-senpai?"  
  
Fuji-senpai gave a tensai's smile, "I was talking about how Momoshiro kissed you and how you dressed up in a drag."  
  
I was surprised and wonder how Fuji-senpai knew about this. I quickly gained my composure and said it coolly, "Mada mada dane."  
  
Fuji-senpai still had his creepy grin on his face, "Well then, how do you care to explain this?" Fuji took out two photos that seemed obviously familiar.  
  
One photo was me in a drag and the other photo was when Momo-senpai kissed me.  
  
I grimaced and muttered, "What do you want me to do?" Knowing the fact that Fuji-senpai would black-mailed me.  
  
Fuji-senpai smiled, "Well, I just need you to do one thing for me."  
  
I had a terrible feeling about this one thing I must do. I asked, "If I refused?"  
  
Fuji-senpai grinned evilly, "I could sell those photos to the school newspapers."  
  
I became frightened at the thought of it and gave in, "Fine, I will do it."  
  
Sunday came, our only day off of the week. I was about to spent my free time but Fuji-senpai insisted that I met with him.  
  
I headed out of my room in my normal clothes with my cap and wristband. I glanced at Momo-senpai's door across the hallway and knew that he would be asleep.  
  
I met Fuji-senpai in the front of the school. He told me that we would wait for the bus.  
  
I didn't really know what he was planning to do but I bet it would be something embarrassing since he's a tensai.  
  
We went on the bus and we got off in front of another high school to my surprise.  
  
It was St. Rudolph High School, our next opponents.  
  
I asked, "Fuji-senpai, what are we doing here?"  
  
Fuji-senpai answered, "We're just here to meet someone. That's all you need to do."  
  
I looked at him suspiciously, "That's it?" I expected something terrifying or horrible instead of simple.  
  
Fuji-senpai grinned evilly, "Do you want me to make you do something more?"  
  
I was annoyed at his grin and muttered, "This is just fine."  
  
"That's too bad. I was going to make you do something more interesting than this."  
  
In my mind, I shuddered at something more interesting than this.  
  
We headed for the tennis courts where we saw the school's regulars are practicing.  
  
So this is our opponents? They still have a long way to go.  
  
Fuji called, "Ah, Yuuta!"  
  
Yuuta? If I remembered correctly, he is my next opponent.  
  
A man, who was taller than me, with his brownish orange hair and cross cut above his right eye in his St. Rudolph's uniform. He shouted, "Aniki, what are you doing here?"  
  
Fuji-senpai answered, "Didn't I tell you that I wanted to see my dear little brother and his new boyfriend?" Then he kissed his younger brother I assumed in the cheek.  
  
His younger brother immediately ran backward out of embarrassment and rubbed his cheek. He yelled, "Why do you do that? Stupid Aniki!"  
  
Fuji-senpai just smiled, "I just wanted to express my love to my kawaii little brother."  
  
He pouted, "You don't need to do that!"  
  
Fuji-senpai introduced me, "Yuuta, this is Echizen Ryoma from my team." Then he introduced him, "Echizen, this is my little brother Yuuta."  
  
"So, you're the famous Fuji's little brother?" I asked.  
  
He got angry and yelled, "Hey, I have a name!"  
  
"Yuuta? What is going on?" Another voice spoke.  
  
Another man appeared. He was slight taller than Fuji's brother. He had combed black hair with this evil look and grin. He was wearing purple and white shirt with purple shorts.  
  
He looked at Fuji, "Ah, Yuuta, could this be your older brother I heard so much about? Fuji the prodigy?"  
  
Yuuta seemed pissed but answered, "Hai, Mizuki-senpai." He introduced him, "Aniki, this is Mizuki Hajime, the captain of the tennis team and my ... boyfriend."  
  
Fuji-senpai suddenly opened his eyes and glared at the captain of St. Rudolph, "I have heard many things about you, Mizuki. I never expect that you would be my little brother's boyfriend."  
  
Mizuki grinned, "I also heard things about you from many people including your brother. Especially your lovely relationship with him. But you know, you can't take care of him all the time. Sometimes you have to let him go."  
  
Fuji-senpai replied, "Oh really? Do you think you can take care of him?"  
  
Suddenly there were fiery sparks between them. The atmosphere was very uncomfortable between them. Yuuta seemed panicked but knew he shouldn't interfere. Instead he looked at me nervously and asked, "Hey do you want to go get a drink?"  
  
I nodded in response because I also don't want to stay here in this war zone.  
  
We went to the nearest vending machine and I picked my favorite drink, grape-flavored Ponta.  
  
Yuuta gulped his drink and sighed, "I guess they don't like each other."  
  
I just continued to drink.  
  
Yuuta continued, "Well, Mizuki does seem evil and all but if you get to know him, he's really a nice guy."  
  
I shrugged and still drinking my Ponta. I could tell that Yuuta was annoyed with my silence but hey I don't like to talk much. I just wanted to play tennis.  
  
Yuuta still continued to speak, "I guess what Aniki said is true. You rarely talk to anyone else except this special person. I think his name is Momoshiro."  
  
I spitted out my drink in response but regained my composure right away.  
  
I began to feel greatly annoyed with Fuji-senpai. Despite his great tennis skills, he had a sick sense of humor and seemed to know everything like Inui-senpai.  
  
I finally spoke, "Your relationship with Fuji-senpai is more than just brothers, right?"  
  
Yuuta seemed surprised but answered, "You do have sharp sense of observation. Yeah, the relationship between us wasn't brotherly love but more than that."  
  
Normally I don't care about others' problems but I was interested and decided to hear it.  
  
"You see, when we were little, my older brother cared for me a lot. He protected me all the time and stay with me through my troubles. But things became different, my brother won many tennis championships and people looked at me as Fuji's little brother. They thought that I would be good as him since I'm his little brother. I was overshadowed by Aniki. I began to think of him as my rival and I wanted to beat him. But Aniki thought differently. You see, he thought of me as more than just a brother."  
  
Yuuta paused but continued, "He kissed me and confessed that he loved me. I was shocked and scared. I was confused and felt like that I wished this wouldn't happen. I ran away and lived in the St. Rudolph's dorms. But it just make it worse, I realized that I missed him because he is my brother. So I talked to him again and told that I only wanted him as a brother. It was indeed harsh but I missed him but I couldn't see him as lover. But still I wanted to be around him like he did when we were little. I'm glad that Aniki got over it and found himself his new boyfriend."  
  
I just stayed quiet. I couldn't respond but pondered why Yuuta was telling me all this.  
  
But it make me realized something.  
  
Heh, it must be something to do with Fuji-senpai.  
  
Sigh. I do miss Momo-senpai.  
  
We decided to head back where Fuji-senpai and Yuuta's boyfriend were. Obviously they were still fighting with each other with words and threats.  
  
Fuji-senpai was giving Mizuki an ice-cold glare, "You better treat him well."  
  
Mizuki said, "Heh, I will treat him very well. I will give him my utmost care."  
  
Fuji threatened, "If you hurt my brother, I will make sure you will suffer horrible and painful death."  
  
Yuuta yelled, "Aniki, that's too far!"  
  
Fuji closed his eyes and smiled, "Sorry, Yuuta. Didn't mean to say that." Then he opened his scary I'll kill you eyes at Mizuki, "You better not hurt him."  
  
I sighed and said, "Fuji-senpai, I'm leaving."  
  
Fuji smiled, "If you're looking for Momoshiro, he's at the street courts."  
  
... It's official. Fuji obviously had something to do with this. I just shrugged and headed for the streets, hoping to find that blabbermouth idiot.

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
Echizen hates me. Echizen did not hate me. Echizen hates me. Echizen did not ...  
  
WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!? PLUCKING OFF FLOWER PETALS IS NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING FOR ME!  
  
I came to the street courts to help Ann, Tachibanna's sister, with her tennis. But I was distracted, so I wasn't playing my best. So I lost to her easily. Ann complained about it and said that they should take a break. As Ann gets a drink, I sat on the bench and saw a flower nearby. I couldn't help but take it and rip off its petals but what good would that do? Echizen still ignored me and it's my entire fault.  
  
I looked up at the clear blue sky.  
  
If I only I could go back in time and haven't gone to the party, I wouldn't kiss him and this wouldn't happened. But I knew that was impossible thing to do.  
  
If only we stayed friends because I missed his presence. Echizen's ignorance is killing me. I shouldn't kiss him but I couldn't deny the fact that kiss was the most wonderful thing I ever experienced but Echizen regretted it.  
  
Sigh, if only Echizen is here.  
  
"I never expect Momoshiro would play in the commoners' courts." A suave voice spoke to me.  
  
...please don't tell me who I think it is.  
  
I quickly turned around and saw the person I never wanted to see, Atobe.  
  
Why Atobe did have to be here? Why couldn't it be Mamushi or someone else?  
  
I glared at him and scowled, "What do you want?"  
  
Atobe snickered, "I saw your match with the girl. Your skills were downgraded and your loss to the girl was an embarrassment. It was obvious that you were in distress."  
  
He really had a keen observation and I hated that.  
  
"What about it?" I spoke angrily.  
  
I could see a glint in Atobe's eyes and could tell that he wanted me like he always did. I was afraid.  
  
Atobe suddenly caught my arm and dragged me closer to him. I tried to escape but he was overpowering me. He whispered to my ear, "I could help you forget your problems."  
  
His whisper sent shivers through my bones because I knew what he was implying. His face came closer to my face. I never felt so weak and scared.  
  
"Leave him alone, you jerk!" I heard Ann yelling as she tried to tackle him but Atobe easily pushed her away to the ground.  
  
"Ann!" I yelled her name with concern.  
  
"Eh, it's the Monkey King." A familiar arrogant voice spoke out.  
  
I turned around to see where the voice came from and rejoiced when I saw Echizen.  
  
Atobe scowled but smiled suavely, "Monkey King? Young brat had no manners at all. Do you think you're allowed to insult the great beauty of Atobe- sama?"  
  
Echizen wasn't affected by his words but rather he picked up my racket and pointed toward Atobe. He scorned, "Hey, instead of talking. How about we play each other?" His eyes were fierce and filled with utmost disgust.  
  
Atobe let me go and growled, "Well, I have no time to play with children." Then he left and I was relieved.  
  
Ann suddenly came up to me and asked if I was alright. But I wasn't listening to her because I saw Echizen hiding his eyes behind his cap. I could tell that he wanted to talk to me alone. After couple of minutes of convincing Ann that I was alright. She finally left the courts, leaving me alone with person I wanted to be with.  
  
I looked at him and he looked back. There was an uneasy silence standing between us.  
  
I finally spoke, "Why do you save me?"  
  
Echizen closed his eyes and muttered, "It's just payback for helping me at the party last time.  
  
I suddenly remembered when I saved him from three guys who tried to take him away at the Halloween party.  
  
I gave a small smile, "Thanks." I wanted to say more. This was my chance to make things right.  
  
Echizen just shrugged and was about to leave but I called out to him, "Wait!"  
  
He looked back at me, his eyes asking me, "What?"  
  
I became nervous and rubbed back of my head, "Do you wanna talk?"  
  
Echizen just nodded.  
  
We found a bench with nice shade. We sat on it and there was that silence again. Echizen just sat there looking bored and here am I, extremely nervous and lost with my words.  
  
"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Echizen asked bluntly.  
  
I averted my eyes away from him and looked down. I hesitated but I spoke, "I'm sorry."  
  
Echizen was surprised but I continued, "Look, I'm sorry for kissing you but I didn't regret it because I always wanted to ever since I met you." There I finally said it but I continued on, "But...it hurts me to see that you were ignoring me because of that incident. I felt guilty for doing it because I care for you a lot. You're really an arrogant brat but I missed you and I wanted you back. I'm sorry. So, please ... don't hate me."  
  
Echizen was silent but I knew he listened to my words.  
  
He finally replied, "I ... I don't hate you."  
  
I countered, "Well, it's obvious you hate me because you were ignoring me."  
  
He retorted, "I'm not ignoring you because I hated you! It ... It's just that you make me felt so confused. I never was confused like this. I once thought why everything couldn't be simple like tennis. But I knew it was not true. But after going to St. Rudolph with Fuji-senpai..."  
  
So that's where Echizen was.  
  
"I realized that I was running away and I didn't like it."  
  
I snickered because I knew Echizen wasn't the type to run away from things. He's the kind of person who accepted all challenges.  
  
"Well I ... I did missed you and I cared for you."  
  
Echizen didn't hate me! He did care for me!  
  
"Couldn't we start over and just stay friends?" Echizen asked.  
  
Just stay friends? But I wanted us to be more than that but I don't want him to leave me again.  
  
I answered, "Sure. But why?" I couldn't help but asked.  
  
Echizen stood up with his back facing me. He questioned coldly, "You kissed me because you like me, right?"  
  
I blushed when he asked me that question but I answered nervously, "...yeah."  
  
Echizen looked at me and I saw his golden-brown eyes tainted with sorrow. He responded, "I just want us to be friends because..."  
  
I became afraid of what he was about to say next. I had a terrible feeling about it.  
  
No please, don't say it. I don't want to hear it.  
  
"I have someone else."  
  
TBC

* * *

Ponta: BWAHAHAHA! ANGST! MORE ANGST!  
  
Momo still shocked: ............what?  
  
QueenofEngland: Ryoma like someone else? I wonder who? Perhaps the beautiful me?  
  
Ponta: ......................HELL NO!  
  
Momo: Ryoma, you like someone else?! You didn't like me? Who is this someone else?  
  
Ryoma: .................  
  
Momo: ...is it Tezuka?! Fuji?! MAMUSHI!?  
  
Ryoma and Kaidoh: ...........................  
  
Ponta: ..........um Momo-chan, Tezuka and Fuji has each other and Kaidoh-nichan has Inui.  
  
Momo: THEN WHO!?  
  
Ponta: ....not telling. If you wanted to know, then please sent a review! Again, I requested additional five reviews. So I'm not posting another chapter until my review number reached at least 31. Again, I'M SORRY FOR MAKING SUCH REQUEST! I'm SORRY FOR MY TERRIBLE GRAMMAR AND LIMITED VOCAB! Reminder: This story will now be known as Innocence because The Right Guy sounded corny.  
  
Momo: WHO?! 


	13. Chapter 13

Ponta: Thank you all! Thank you very much for all of your reviews. Your reviews are such an inspiration to me. Thank you! Sniff I felt so happy! Keep this up and I will definitely update my story. Thank you for taking the time to review unlike my friend who wouldn't review. :: look at QueenofEngland::  
  
QueenofEngland: What? It is improper for the queen to do a commoner's work.  
  
Ponta: .............................. :: burn his make-ups::  
  
QueenofEngland: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Ponta: Again, THANK YOU ALL! WAHHHHHHH I FELT SO HAPPY! MORE MOMORYO FICS! And more Reviews heh!  
  
To my reviewers of Ch. 12  
  
Blue Orbs-Blue  
  
Ponta: Sorry I changed the title! I'm glad you like the first title.  
  
Momo: What's wrong with the first title?  
  
Ponta: It's JUST SOUND WEIRD now! And no, Ryoma did not fall for Mizuki. That would be too creepy.  
  
Momo: Ryoma, is it Mizuki?!  
  
Ryoma: ...  
  
::Ponta gave Momo flying kick:: Didn't you hear what I said?  
  
Tezz  
  
Ponta: Of course I will continue! I planned many angst for them and it is far from over. Yes, more angst! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Momo and Ryoma: ............................  
  
Sonic16  
  
Ponta: Yes, I know it's not fair but hey "All is not fair in love and war."  
  
Momo: Isn't supposed to be "All is fair in love and war?"  
  
Ponta: ............WHO CARES! I'M BEING EVIL! BWAHAHAHAHA! I will continue to torture poor Momo-chan!  
  
Momo: ...........that's so mean.  
  
Ponta: And no, I'm not pairing Ryoma up with Atobe. Are you kidding!? I hate Atobe and Mizuki! No offense to all fans of Atobe and Mizuki.  
  
Momo: IS IT ATOBE?!  
  
::Ponta kicked Momo in the stomach:: HELL NO! Do not worry. Even if it is angst, everything will be alright in the end ...eventually.  
  
Momo: ..........does that mean I'm going to be tortured for a long time?  
  
Ponta: ....HMMMMMMMM YES.  
  
:: Momo wept ::  
  
Sue  
  
Ponta: Thank you for your review. I deeply appreciated it. For your question, is it a girl? Maybe or maybe not. Depends on how Momo thinks (winks)  
  
Momo: RYOMA, YOU'RE STRAIGHT?!  
  
Ponta: .................. :: punch Momo:: and when you say Ryoma has a crush on his father, do you mean a "LOVE" crush?!  
  
Ryoma: ..................why would I have a crush on my own stupid perverted father?  
  
Momo: Is it him?!  
  
:: Ponta kicked Momo in the back :: HELL NO! Or do you mean that Ryoma admired his father? Either way, I will think it about. Thanks for the suggestion. About TezuFuji story, hmm I don't know. Right now I wanted to finish this MomoRyo Story beside sniff I don't have a beta reader because QueenofEngland is being all "High and Mighty" to do a thing.  
  
QueenofEngland: HO! HO! HO! HO! HO!  
  
Ponta: ....................... ::burn his expensive clothes::  
  
QueenofEngland: GASP! MY BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!  
  
Darkspider  
  
Ponta: Thank you so very much for sending the fifth review! Who is Ryoma's special person? Geez, all the readers must be thinking about that. Hmm, should I tell or not?  
  
Ryoma: Here, Karupin.  
  
Karupin: Meow.  
  
Momo: IS IT THAT CAT!!!!!!!!!??????????????  
  
:: Ponta beat up Momo:: DON'T BE RIDCULOUS!  
  
Momo: THEN WHO?!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ponta: ...........just to tell you, that special person is mentioned in this chapter. And I would like to warn about the arrival of one character in POT because that character will be OOC I think depends on how you think. Secondly, there will be one original character. Thank you for reading "Knowing Innocence."  
  
Karupin: Meow meow meow meow. (Ponta doesn't own POT)  
  
Ryoma: Sigh, here's Ch. 13.

* * *

Knowing Innocence  
  
Chapter 13

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
"I have someone else."  
  
I couldn't forget it.  
  
"I have someone else."  
  
Those four words hurt.  
  
"I have someone else."  
  
I'm such a fool. Why do I have to like Echizen in the first place? He already has someone. If I haven't like him, then I wouldn't feel this pain.  
  
"I have someone else."  
  
ARGH! How long must I listen to those words!?  
  
...  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
But even though it hurts, I'm glad for one thing. Before our match with St. Rudolph, we became friends again. I'm little disappointed that we can only just be friends but it was enough for me since I couldn't had him.  
  
We won against St. Rudolph with three wins to one loss. I was paired up with Mamushi in doubles but we actually won which I find it hard to believe. The Golden Pair had lost but because of that loss, they became more determined than ever. Echizen won against Fuji's little brother and Fuji won against Mizuki, which I think Fuji had some personal hatred on him for some reason.  
  
We won the game which brightened everyone's spirits up because we were closer to the nationals. I continued to improve in my tennis and talked with Echizen normally as nothing bad had happened between us. I appeared normal to my teammates but deep down in my heart was an inerasable pain of rejection.  
  
Fuji and Buchou had noticed my pain but I kept telling them to keep it secret because this was my pain and I have brought it upon myself.  
  
Even if I was in pain, I'm happy that I get to be with Echizen. I'm happy enough that I'm friend with him. Spending my time and chat with him like friends is good enough for me. Maybe one day, I will get over him. One day I will just see him as a high school crush and I will find another person.  
  
... I hope.  
  
For now, I wanted to spend my last school year with him and perhaps I will stop having this foolish crush and pain when I get into college.  
  
I got up from my bed and did the usual activities. I dressed up in my black school uniform with white T-shirt underneath.  
  
I headed toward Echizen's room to wake him up because he always slept late.  
  
Before I knocked his door, there was another question that bothered me greatly.  
  
Who is this someone else that Echizen like? Could it be a girl or guy?  
  
...Why do I care about it so much? Remember idiot, Echizen is just a crush. Just a simple crush...  
  
I knocked on his door and called, "Hoi, Echizen! Are you up?!"  
  
I didn't hear any response and realized that he must be asleep. I opened his door and entered his room. His room was neatly tidy and all the moving boxes were gone. I realized it had been awhile since I was in his room. I remembered when I first came in, I actually tried to kiss him but what good would that do now?  
  
I saw Echizen sleeping peacefully in his bed with no worries at all. He does really look cute when he slept. He is a sleeping beauty but for sure I'm not the handsome prince.  
  
Sigh, why couldn't Echizen just buy his own alarm clock so he could wake up for himself?  
  
...but I do enjoy watching him asleep or seeing him half-awake because he was really a wondrous sight to see plus he doesn't act bratty at all when he sleeps.  
  
I was about to wake him up but something prevented me.  
  
Karupin, Echizen's cat, suddenly jumped on me and I fell on the floor. I looked up at the cat with annoyance, "Why, you."  
  
Karupin just meowed and jumped to the top of Echizen's drawers, accidentally pushing off two framed photos to the ground.  
  
I scowled at the cat and picked up the photos, "Geez, Karupin. You shouldn't play around like that? What happened if you break those?"  
  
I scooted Karupin off the drawers and tried to put the photos to back where they were. However, I couldn't help but look at them.  
  
I grinned at the first photo I saw. It was picture of Echizen standing on the middle, holding Karupin, looking annoyed because a man in a brown monk's clothes, whom I assumed was his father, was resting his arm on Echizen's head and made a "V" sign with his other hand. On the right of Echizen, was a woman dressed up in a housewife's clothes. It must have been her mother. On the left, was a young looking woman wearing a striped shirt and a jacket over a dress. From the look of her, I could guess that she was in college and must have been Echizen's cousin.  
  
But the second photo surprised me. In the middle of the photo, there was a young boy who had a handsome face with eyes closed and a bright grin. He had a smooth golden yellow hair straight down with few bangs popping out. He looked so handsome that I would have fallen for him. His two arms were hugging two persons on his sides. On the left, there was a small girl with brown eyes and brown hair tied up into two pigtails. She was smiling nervously and looked shy. On the right, there was Echizen with his white "Fila" cap.  
  
But what surprised me that Echizen was smiling as he was happy. His golden eyes showed laughter and cheers. I never saw Echizen so happy like that.  
  
I wonder? Are they friends of his? Or... could that girl be his girlfriend or that boy could be his boyfriend?  
  
My grip on the second framed photo tightened.  
  
...why do I feel so angry? Why am I mad at this photo? Am I jealous?  
  
I never felt so angry because my grip tightened the second photo so hard that I wanted to break the glass and rip this photo to shreds.  
  
"Momo-senpai?"  
  
I stopped gripping and my anger dissipated as I heard my name. I turned around and saw Echizen sat up in his bed, rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
He asked me, "What are you doing here?"  
  
I replied, "I was about to wake you up but I couldn't help but look at your pictures." I smiled, not wanting to show my hidden anger. I quickly put those two photos back to where they were.  
  
Who are those two?  
  
Echizen looked at me strangely but said flatly, "Oh." He removed his quilt and tried to get up from the bed.  
  
I couldn't help but asked, "Say, that picture? Is that your family?"  
  
I swore I saw Echizen cringed as he stood up from his bed. He muttered, "Yeah."  
  
"Say, how come you never talk about your family?" I asked.  
  
Echizen replied coldly, "There's nothing to talk about."  
  
But I really wanted to know about him.  
  
I continued, "What about that girl and guy you're in the picture with?"  
  
When Echizen heard that question, I saw sorrowful eyes. It was a sad eyes but it only lasted a moment because his eyes suddenly became filled with anger directed at me.  
  
Echizen spoke in an icy tone that frightened me, "That's none of your business."  
  
I became frightened and looked down, "Sorry."  
  
Why is Echizen so upset at me? I just wanted to know more about him.  
  
I realized that I didn't know anything about him except his bratty arrogant personality and his passion for tennis.  
  
I suddenly felt depressed thinking of the fact that Echizen knows me more than I know him.  
  
"I shouldn't ask." I was about to leave Echizen's room.  
  
"Sorry." I stopped after hearing that word and turned my head to where Echizen was. His face was pensive. He continued, "It's just that I ... I don't want to talk about it."  
  
I could tell that he was struggling with his words.  
  
I smiled cheekily, "Nah, it's alright. I mean it is your personal stuff after all. Well, I'm going downstairs to cook breakfast. So hurry up and get ready." I closed Echizen's door and headed downstairs.  
  
Just being with him is good enough for me. I don't want him to ignore me again.  
  
We ate our breakfast and headed for the tennis courts. We entered the locker room and almost dressed up in our Seigaku uniforms until Inui spoke to us.  
  
Inui called, "Momoshiro. Echizen. You don't need to practice this morning, Ryuzaki-sensai wished to speak with you."  
  
Grandma Coach wanted us?  
  
I asked, "What does she want?"  
  
Inui spoke, "I have no data about that, so I suggest you go meet her right away."  
  
We found Grandma Coach waiting outside the tennis courts and I asked her right away, "Do you call for us?"  
  
Grandma Coach replied, "Yes, I need you guys to pick up a new transfer student arriving here from America."  
  
"America?" Echizen asked with slight interest in his dull tone.  
  
"Why us?" Why would Grandma Coach choose us to pick the new transfer student?  
  
Grandma Coach answered, "Just go pick her up and you'll see why."  
  
It's a girl from America? Well at least we get to take a break from Buchou's excruciating training.  
  
"Fine, we'll go pick her up." We were about to leave until Grandma Coach called out to Echizen.  
  
"Hoi, Echizen! You may skip today's practices."  
  
We were both surprised when she said that. I mean the nationals are coming closer and we practiced harder under Buchou's strenuous practices and the dreaded Inui Juice.  
  
Echizen asked, "Why?"  
  
Grandma Coach just smiled, "Let's just say there are lots of things you need to catch up."  
  
HUH?  
  
We walked down the school hallways to the main entrance where the new girl should be.  
  
As we were strolling, I asked Echizen, "Hey, Echizen, what does Grandma Coach meant by lots of things you need to catch up?"  
  
Echizen replied coolly, "Do I look like I know?"  
  
"Oh." Echizen didn't know too. I couldn't help wonder what Grandma Coach meant and why she allowed Echizen to skip practices. Unless ...  
  
Nah, I think that's impossible. Echizen wouldn't know the girl.  
  
...but what if he does know her? Suddenly, I felt angry at such thought.  
  
...psh, I should ignore it. It's not like I care.  
  
I saw a little girl waiting by the wall. I assumed she was the transfer student that Grandma Coach was talking about. Her hair was brown and neatly tied up into two ponytails. For strange reason that hairstyle seemed familiar.  
  
I called out to her, "Hoi!"  
  
She turned around and saw us. I get a better look at her face. She looked cute and had brown eyes. She appeared to be a freshman but why does she looked so familiar.  
  
Her face showed extreme happiness and I heard Echizen said, "Oh. It's ..."  
  
"RYOMA-KUN!" She yelled his name and ran past me.  
  
...is it me or did I just heard the girl called Echizen by his first name? Does that mean they knew each other already?  
  
I turned around and I became shocked. My eyes widened as I saw this sight.  
  
THAT GIRL WAS HUGGING MY ECHIZEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...my Echizen? Why do I say that? Why am I getting mad about? It's just a hug. Just a normal hug.  
  
I looked back at them.  
  
...HOW LONG IS SHE GOING HUG HIM LIKE THAT!?  
  
She let him go. FINALLY! She greeted, "Ryoma-kun! It's been a long time! I missed you."  
  
Echizen didn't seem affected by her sudden hug and appearance. It seemed like that he was used to it. He replied dully, "Oh, it's you."  
  
The girl pouted, "Ryoma-kun! That's so mean! Do you forget about me?"  
  
"Who would ever forget about a ditzy girl like you, Sakuno?" Echizen taunted.  
  
"I'm not a ditz." The girl complained.  
  
Echizen appeared bored but his intense eyes were expressing happiness. I was enraged. I was extremely jealous!  
  
I taunted Echizen, "Hoi, aren't you going to introduce me your girl?" Even though I looked like I was teasing him. My anger was boiling inside.  
  
The girl looked at me and bowed, "Hello, my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno."  
  
I didn't expect her to bow so I bowed back and introduced myself, "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, Echizen's ROOMMATE." Noticed how I highlighted roommate but then I realized something, "Ryuzaki, by per chance, are you related to Coach Ryuzaki?"  
  
"Hai, she's my grandmother."  
  
"Your grandmother?" No wonder she told us to pick her up.  
  
Sakuno continued to talk to Echizen, "Are you improving in your tennis?"  
  
Echizen replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "Of course, I'm."  
  
Then I remembered they called each other by first names. ...Ryuzaki called Echizen by his first name and Echizen called Ryuzaki by her first name. Does that mean... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That cannot be true. It can't be true.  
  
I couldn't help but asked, "Say Echizen?"  
  
Echizen looked at me, "What, Momo-senpai?"  
  
"Um..." I was lost with my words, "Are you guys a ... a coup...?" Suddenly the school bell rang, interrupting my question.  
  
Ryuzaki grabbed Echizen's hand and yelled, "Ryoma-kun, I need you to show me around the school." She dragged with Echizen away and waved to me, "Nice to meet you, Momoshiro-senpai."  
  
I just waved back with a stupid grin at my face. When they disappeared, I immediately punched the school wall.  
  
Damn it! Why do I felt so angry!? Why am I jealous!?  
  
I opened my eyes and saw people looked at me strangely. I just gave them an angry glare that would put Mamushi's glare to shame and walked to my boring classes.  
  
During those few hours of dull lectures, I kept thinking about Echizen and Ryuzaki and what is their relationship.  
  
...IT BETTER NOT BE A COUPLE!  
  
...I did it again. I got jealous for no reason.  
  
The lectures were finally over and lunch break started. I went to the cafeteria, trying to find Echizen because I wanted to talk to him but to my disappointment, I couldn't find him.  
  
...he could have been with that girl. I clenched my fists so tight that my knuckles were turning white. The thought of it made my blood boiled.  
  
Eiji had noticed my expression and asked, "Hoi, Momo, is something wrong with you?"  
  
I turned around and yelled, "NOTHING IS WRONG!"  
  
I quickly realized what I have done when I saw Eiji jumped on Oishi and hugged him like a scaredy cat. Eiji whined, "Geez, Momo, you're scarier than Kaidoh!"  
  
Me? Scarier than Kaidoh?  
  
I quickly looked at my reflection of the clean dinner plate and saw that my expression was full of hatred.  
  
What happened to me? When did I become like this?  
  
I looked around the cafeteria, trying to find Echizen.  
  
Oishi slowly pried of Eiji of himself and asked concernedly, "Momoshiro, are you sure nothing is wrong with you?"  
  
Echizen was not here.  
  
I smiled at Oishi and replied, "Yeah, nothing is wrong with me."  
  
That was definitely a big lie. I'm just lying to others and myself.  
  
After few hours of more dull classes, school was finally over and tennis practice started right afterward.  
  
I dressed up in my tennis uniform and noticed that Echizen's tennis jersey was still there.  
  
Sigh, Echizen is not here at practice today.  
  
I remembered Grandma Coach's words to Echizen. "You have lots of things you need to catch up." What does Echizen and Ryuzaki need to catch up?  
  
Suddenly an offensive image came to my mind, where Echizen and Ryuzaki are ...  
  
THEY WOULDN'T DARE!  
  
...stop it, Takeshi. Echizen is just a crush. Just a crush.  
  
With that thought in my mind, I continued to play tennis normally under Buchou's orders.  
  
But...it was boring here without Echizen to talk to but at the same time I felt mad at Echizen for hanging out with that girl.  
  
Eiji groaned, "Ohhhh, Ochibi is not at practice again." Then he looked at me, "Hoi, Momo. Do you know what happened to Ochibi?!"  
  
I scowled at Eiji, "What am I? His guardian?"  
  
Eiji countered, "No, his roommate."  
  
I groaned out of annoyance, "How am I supposed to know where that brat is? He could be hanging out with that transfer student for all I care."  
  
"You mean, the coach's granddaughter?!" Eiji exclaimed, "I saw her today. She looked kawaii but not as kawaii as Ochibi!" then he suggested, "I wonder if they are in a date."  
  
That word made me enraged.  
  
I yelled, "NO WAY!"  
  
Eiji winced, "Geez, you don't need to be grouchy about it."  
  
I don't want to think about Echizen and Ryuzaki now! Thinking about it just makes me mad!  
  
Inui came in with his creepy notebook. He commented, "Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno knew each other in America. There's a high possibility that they could be in a relationship."  
  
"Maybe that's true." Fuji pointed out.  
  
ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
"NO! THAT AIN'T POSSIBLE!" I yelled so passionately and loud that everyone in the courts could hear me.  
  
Takashi came up to me and asked, "Why do you care about it?"  
  
All the regulars knew that I got over Echizen but hearing about Echizen and Ryuzaki just make me so mad.  
  
I yelled, "WHAT?! I can't have an opinion!? I just don't think she's his girlfriend!"  
  
Oishi was worried, "Momoshiro!"  
  
I finally calm down, "I...I need a break." I walked out of the courts with the Regulars' worried eyes on me.  
  
I went to the sinks and turned on the faucet to let the cold water flow. I drenched my face and looked at my reflection in the running water.  
  
I never got that angry. What is wrong with me?

* * *

Neutral's POV   
  
Eiji complained, "I thought Momo got over Ochibi. So why is he so mad about it?"  
  
Oishi explained, "I don't think it's that easy to get over it."  
  
"There was 34 percent chance that Momoshiro would get over Echizen." Inui calculated.  
  
Takashi expressed concern, "Is there anyway we can help him?"  
  
Fuji just smiled, "I think he just needs to talk with Echizen. Right, Buchou?"  
  
"Hai." Tezuka spoke sternly.  
  
Kaidoh hissed, "That idiot."

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
Practice was over. I ate my dinner already. The sun has set and the dark night enveloped the sky with blanket of stars. Here am I sitting on the couch of the living room of my dorm.  
  
...THIS IS PATHETIC! WHAT AM I DOING WATCHING THE CLOCK?!  
  
What do I care when Echizen comes home?  
  
The clock said 10:17 p.m.  
  
Okay, I do care very much.  
  
...why is Echizen so late?  
  
Then I heard a door opened, knowing it was Echizen.  
  
I quickly picked up a tennis magazine and pretend to read, not wanting to show that I was waiting for him.  
  
I turned my head to Echizen and scorned, "Hey, you're late!" I went to my magazine.  
  
I swore that Echizen was looking at me suspiciously.  
  
I looked at him and asked annoyingly, "What?"  
  
"Your magazine is upside down." Echizen stated as it was obvious.  
  
I became beet red with embarrassment but I countered, "So what? I like to read it upside down!"  
  
Echizen looked at me as I was odd but he shrugged, showing that he doesn't care. He went to the fridge to pick up his favorite can of Ponta.  
  
I asked, "Why you're late?"  
  
Echizen opened the can and answered, "There was a lot to catch up on."  
  
Offensive images of Echizen and Ryuzaki filled my mind and I immediately ripped my magazine in half out of jealously.  
  
...oh crap.  
  
I realized that I ripped my magazine and Echizen again was looking at me suspiciously.  
  
I quickly came up with a lie, "Uh...I was reading something really cool! I guess I got so excited, I ripped my magazine. I guess I don't know my strength." Then I laughed it off as I rubbed the back of my head.  
  
I must have look like a fool.  
  
"Um...ok." Echizen's left eye twitched.  
  
Yep, I really look like a fool.  
  
Echizen decided to ignore it since it was late.  
  
I have to ask him now.  
  
I have to find out the truth.  
  
I have to find out if that girl is that "someone else" that Echizen has.  
  
While he was drinking, I took my chance and asked the question that triggered my anger, "Echizen, is...is Ryuzaki your girlfriend?"  
  
Echizen finished drinking and replied, "Yeah."  
  
I had never felt so jealous. I had never felt so angry. Why am I feeling this anger and pain at the same time?! Why do I felt like I want to cry and hate?! WHY!?  
  
I CAN'T TAKE IT!

* * *

Neutral's POV   
  
As Ryoma threw the empty can into the recycle bin, he continued, "Yeah, she is a girl and a friend. So, she's my girlfriend." Then he realized that Momoshiro was gone. He mused, "Where does Momo-senpai go?"

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
I couldn't take it. I can't take this madness anymore.  
  
I ran all the way to my room and secluded myself in there.  
  
So it is true. Ryuzaki is Echizen's girlfriend. She is the one that Echizen likes.  
  
When I think it about, I became enraged and punched the walls.  
  
DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!  
  
I kept banging the wall until my knuckles were bruised. I became overwhelmed with pain. I nestled myself behind the door because I was tired of those emotions.  
  
WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HER?!  
  
I hold my head as I shook with anger and fear.  
  
DAMN IT! WHY AM I JEALOUS!?  
  
ISN'T ECHIZEN JUST A STUPID HIGH SCHOOL CRASH!?  
  
AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
I banged the back of my head on the door repeatedly.  
  
SO WHY AM I FEELING THIS?! WHY AM I ANGRY!? WHY AM I JEALOUS!? WHY DO I HATE THAT GIRL SO MUCH!? WHY DOES MY HEART HURT SO MUCH!?  
  
I finally stopped hitting myself. I looked down and touched my chest where the pain was overwhelming along with my anger. I wanted to be mad at her but at the same time, I felt like I wanted to cry.  
  
Isn't Echizen just a crush?  
  
...it isn't fair.

* * *

TBC  
  
Momo was shocked.  
  
Momo: IT'S HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????????????????  
  
Ryoma: It is?  
  
Ponta: Ummm.  
  
Momo: WHY HER!!!!!!!!!???????? :: shook Ponta like crazy ::  
  
Ponta became dizzy: I just need her for angst. ....wow there's so many Kaidoh- nichan.  
  
Kaidoh: .....  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane.  
  
Ponta: BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN! I PROMISE FROM MY VERY HEART THAT THIS IS YAOI! Sakuno and Ryoma are just friends. THEY ARE NOT A COUPLE! SHE IS NOT RYOMA'S SPECIAL SOMEONE! I just made Momo think she is.  
  
Momo was not listening and was weeping in the corner.  
  
Ponta: ......... um I would like to request at least 100 REVIEWS!  
  
Kaidoh and Ryoma: ...............what?  
  
Ponta: JUST KIDDING! Again, I would like to request 5 or more reviews. SO PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would not post the next chapter until the reviews reached at least 36! Sorry again for making such request and sorry for my grammar and limited words! Thank you for reading! 


	14. Chapter 14

Ponta: ...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Momo: ................why is she sad? I'm the one who supposed to be sad!  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane.  
  
QueenofEngland: Oh she's not sad. She's just very happy that she received eight reviews for chapter 13.  
  
Ponta: EIGHT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH JOY YOUR REVIEWS BRING TO ME! THANK YOU!  
  
Momo: .......hurray for you but what about me!?  
  
Ponta: Hmmm, you're still going to be tortured.  
  
::Momo became shocked and then wept::  
  
Kaidoh: ... I'm so glad that I didn't get tortured.  
  
To my reviewers of Chapter 13  
  
Sonic16  
  
Ponta: I'm very happy that you love my fic and you don't really freak me out. And yes I know you're dying and you're awaiting the next chapter and all. BUT SINCE YOU BELOVED PEOPLE SENT ME REVIEWS I decided to update right away! Yes, I know, poor poor Momo.  
  
Momo: ..................................if you're expressing sympathy, then WHY DON'T YOU STOP TORTURING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????  
  
Ponta: Well, I'M DOING IT FOR ANGST! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I tend to make this fic angsty. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm feeling evil today.  
  
Momo, Ryoma, Kaidoh, and QueenofEngland: .................................................uh-oh.  
  
Shiomi  
  
Ponta: Yep, Ryoma is a baka.  
  
Ryoma: HEY!  
  
Ponta: Okay, not really a baka but he's definitely bakayora (super-duper idiot) in feelings and relationship. Does he really like someone else or he's lying? ...Hmm  
  
Momo: RYOMA, COULD YOU BE LYING?!  
  
Ryoma: Well....  
  
::Ponta covered Ryoma's mouth:: LET'S JUST SAY IT'S A SECRET!  
  
Darkspider  
  
Ponta: I'm deeply sorry that I make you think Ryoma was with Sakuno but that what is Momo thought it was. HEE! HEE! HEE!  
  
Momo: Do I hear something?  
  
Ponta: ...eh, NO! OF COURSE NOT! It's just the winds! And yes, I know. Poor Momo-senpai. Why he must be in so much pain? Sigh.  
  
Momo: ........................................................  
  
Kaidoh: ...........Aren't you the one who make that idiot in much pain in the first place?  
  
Ponta: OH! THAT'S RIGHT! HA! HA! HA! And who is Ryoma's real special person? Do not worry it will eventually be revealed sooner or later.  
  
Posterior Praiser  
  
Ponta: Sorry for scaring you. Don't worry it won't be RyoSako fic. I love your Silent Sorrow fic and I will continue to support it! Have pride in your story and see it through the end!  
  
QueenofEngland: ........................Didn't you almost give it up on your story long time ago?  
  
Ponta: .....eh, well I did have serious issues plus there was that horrible finals that killed me. Anyhow, I do not want you to give up on your story! About Fuji angst, hmmmmmmmmm, I never thought of torturing Fuji hmmmmm oh well for now I just want to torture Momo!  
  
LilSasamiGrl  
  
Ponta: They will end up together! PROMISE! ...eventually.  
  
Momo and Ryoma: ..............  
  
Ponta: I'm fully aware of my grammar and I APOLOGIZE FOR IT! I KNEW THAT I HAVE TERRIBLE GRAMMAR! I'm glad that you like and you would able to read it.  
  
Paithos  
  
Ponta: Thanks, I'm trying to make a long Momoryo story here. And I do know I have terrible grammar that is why I apologized constantly. Sniff.  
  
Kaidoh: Hiss, you really suck at grammar.  
  
Ponta: ..... :: go wept with Momo:: I do need a beta-reader. DOES ANYONE WANT TO BE MY BETA-READER! PLEASE TALK TO ME OVER AIM! MY Screename is Chosenexiled  
  
Stephanie  
  
Ponta: Wow, I'm not worthy of such praise. The greatest? Well, Thank you for saying that even though I have terrible grammar and limited words.  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of Wind  
  
Ponta: Hmm, everyone wanted to know who do Ryoma like. Well it will be revealed eventually. And no, the blond is not Sengoku. Just to tell you readers, the blond is original character and Sengoku has orange hair! And wow, many people are sure impatient for the next chapter. Well, here's the NEXT CHAPTER NOW!  
  
Ponta: I DEFINETLY DO NOT OWN POT!  
  
Karupin: MEOW! (Chapter 14)

* * *

Knowing Innocence  
  
Chapter 14

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
Tennis. Thank Kamisama (God) its tennis. Many people said I would have been a great basketball player but I chose tennis as my major sport. There was lot of reasons why I chose to play tennis. One of the reasons was that I get to spend time with my roommate, Echizen. Plus, playing tennis help me kept sane and especially where there's no Ryuzaki girl (except Grandma Coach) around.  
  
Ever since Ryuzaki transferred here, she kept hogging Echizen all the time which made me so mad. Because of that, I rarely get to hang out with Echizen in school except tennis practices.  
  
But now here at tennis practices, I get to spend my time with Echizen without that annoying girl around.  
  
I mean there's no way that she would be in the men's tennis team.  
  
As the Nationals came closer than ever with each win, Buchou and Inui continued to torture us endlessly and merciless with extraneous practices and the threat of Inui's monstrous creation, "The Hyper Inui Juice Remix Edition!" I think we practiced hard because probably also that the match with Yamabuki was coming soon.  
  
We regulars were sweating like crazy as we continued to practice until our bones would bust.  
  
Grandma Coach yelled, "Okay! You guys can take a break now!"  
  
Finally! We get to take a relaxing break. Thank Kamisama because I was about to faint from this. Sigh, Buchou knew no mercy at all.  
  
Sweats were pouring all over my body and I was gasping for air as my heart continued to race like crazy. I glanced at Echizen, also tried from practice and breathing hard. His uniform was drenched with sweat and was clinging to his smooth clear skin. I could see through his white shirt and ogled at his adorable body.  
  
Blood were rushing to my cheeks and my heart was racing as I continued to stare at his cute body.  
  
Damn it. He really looked ...  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What am I doing? I'm not supposed to look at Echizen like this! He's just a crush! Damn it, he's just a crush! A CRUSH!  
  
Echizen glimpsed at me, noticing my red face and wondering why my face is red.  
  
I quickly distracted his attention by taunting him, "Hoi Echizen! Tired already?! I thought you can play longer."  
  
Echizen gave me a mock glare and bragged, "Mada mada dane. I can still go on." His hand grasped the racket.  
  
Heh. Arrogant as always, huh? Whatever, I'm just glad that I get to spend time with Echizen without that freshman girl chasing him around, yelling his first name with her high screechy voice.  
  
"RYOMA-KUN!"  
  
Yep, she sounds exactly like that.  
  
...eh? Wait a minute.  
  
"RYOMA-KUN!"  
  
...is it me or am I hearing things? Otherwise, I'm now hearing that freshman's voice.  
  
"RYOMA-KUN!"  
  
...that can't be true. She can't be here at the men's tennis practice! She can't be! ...can she?  
  
"RYOMA-KUN!"  
  
I immediately saw her dashed past me.  
  
...SHE'S HERE?!  
  
I became shocked as she went up to Echizen and hugged him.  
  
...WHY ME?!  
  
Why does she have to be here? Of all the places, why does Ryuzaki has to be here?! Why does she have to take my quality time with Echizen away?!  
  
Just when I was about to finally spent my time with Echizen, she has to come!  
  
Ryuzaki greeted Echizen, "Here Ryoma-kun, have a towel to wipe your sweats off and a water bottle if you're thirsty."  
  
Echizen gladly took it and sipped from the bottle. He asked, "Sakuno, what are you doing here?"  
  
Yeah, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
Ryuzaki smiled, "I'm Grandma's assistant. So that I can be some help for the team and you."  
  
Assistant? Assistant?! DOES THAT MEANS SHE IS GOING TO BE IN OUR TENNIS PRACTICES ALL THE TIME!!!???  
  
ARGH! Why did this have to happen now?! Kamisama, do you hate me or something?  
  
Ryuzaki continued, "Is it not great!? We get to spend times together like old times."  
  
...old times? I almost forgot about that.  
  
Her words brought sadness because I remembered the fact that I didn't really know anything about his past.  
  
I talked about my past couple of times during the last few months but Echizen never mentioned one thing about his past. Ryuzaki knew lot of things about him and I only knew few things. Somehow that made me sad because I don't really know anything about Echizen.  
  
I looked at Ryuzaki talking happily to Echizen.  
  
...Echizen. I wanted to know more about you.  
  
Ryuzaki came up to me and greeted, "Hello, Momoshiro-senpai. As an assistant, I hope that I will be a great assist to you and the team." Then she bowed.  
  
Assist? Assist?! Assist my ass! More like a slut than an assist because you kept hogging my Echizen away!  
  
...my Echizen? What was I thinking? Isn't he just a crush? What is wrong with me?  
  
"Momoshiro-senpai? Here." She offered me my towel and water bottle.  
  
The sight of her just made me sick.  
  
I looked at her angrily and shrugged her off, "No thanks, I don't need it."  
  
I headed for the sinks, leaving those pathetic lovebirds alone.

* * *

Neutral's POV   
  
Sakuno became worried with Momoshiro's behavior, especially toward her. She may be a ditz, but she could tell that Momoshiro was mad at her.  
  
She asked Ryoma, "Um, Ryoma-kun? Does your roommate hate me?"  
  
Ryoma looked at her with confused look, "Huh, what are you talking about?"  
  
"It just seemed that Momoshiro-senpai looked mad at me all the time." Sakuno replied.  
  
Ryoma just shrugged, "It must have been your imagination. What reason would Momo-senpai be mad at you? You just met."  
  
"Um...ok." She answered it with disbelief in her tone because she knew it wasn't her imagination.

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. I got jealous again.  
  
I turned on the facet and washed my sweating face with the pouring water. As the running water flowed into the sink, I could see my face full of anger. Full of hatred. Full of jealously. It was so obvious.  
  
For a long time, I had never seen my face like this. My face was always a cheery expression because I always make some people laugh with my jokes and attracted people. Most of the time, I was cheerful. I did get angry sometimes but it was rare and wasn't serious at all. But now ever since that girl transferred here, my face show pure anger and jealously. I never felt this huge anger boiling in my bloods before all of these things connected to Echizen. I kept hiding my anger because I don't want the others to see my face of a beast but sometimes I couldn't hold it in and yelled it out on someone like Eiji.  
  
I looked at my reflection again.  
  
Heh. Eiji is right. I do look scarier than Mamushi.  
  
I washed my face again, wanting to wash that look of jealously out of my face.  
  
"Momoshiro-senpai?" I hired a girl's voice calling my name. I quickly recognized the voice as Ryuzaki. I turned around and saw Ryuzaki in front of me. She was looking down at the ground. She seemed very nervous to see me, or frightened.  
  
"What is it?" I asked annoyingly because I don't really want to see her now.  
  
She cringed but immediately bowed, "SORRY!"  
  
I was surprised by her action.  
  
What is she sorry for?  
  
She continued, "I'm sorry if I did something wrong to you. It's just that you looked mad at me all the time."  
  
...mad? Was I that obvious? What happened to me?  
  
She bowed again, "Please tell me if I did anything to bother you."  
  
...you didn't do anything to bother me. I was the one who let me controlled by my own rage.  
  
She continued on, "Please, I don't want friend of Echizen to hate me."  
  
...Echizen. Echizen! ECHIZEN!  
  
Suddenly I felt my anger coming back as I remembered that she was the one who took my Echizen away!  
  
I became angry at her and yelled, "Shut up! You're bothering me now! In fact you pissed me off!"  
  
She became terrified and immediately grabbed my hand.  
  
What the?  
  
She pulled my hand and flipped me over her causing me to fell on the ground on my back.  
  
OUCH! I didn't know she was strong. When does she know karate? Ouch, my back really hurts.  
  
I slowly got up and looked at Ryuzaki. I was shocked when I saw her.  
  
She was crying as she was deathly terrified. Her face showed extreme fear and yet she apologized constantly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She ran off, leaving me alone.  
  
How can she apologize especially when I bite her off like that?  
  
I became guilty when I saw her face. I never saw a person so frightened. So scared of me. Looking at her face made me felt so guilty because I let my stupid rage took best of me.  
  
I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't. Was I really that scary?  
  
How could I have done that to her? She was Echizen's girlfriend and I got at mad just for that reason. I never felt so guilty in my life. I have to apologize to her and get rid of this anger within me.  
  
After the afternoon practice, I was back inside my dorm. I skipped dinner because the guilt of scaring that girl was killing me. I was not hungry especially right after what I have done to Ryuzaki. I never yelled at a person like that, but I couldn't help spill my guts out.  
  
I have to apologize to her but I couldn't find her.  
  
Why am I so mad at her? Was it because she kept spending time with Echizen?  
  
...damn it. That was just a pathetic reason. I mean Echizen haven't seen her what? Few years or months? I guess that's what Grandma Coach meant by catching up. Plus she knew Echizen probably for years and I only knew him for few months. Echizen and Ryuzaki must have lot of things to talk about.  
  
There was no chance for me anyway because I knew the fact that Echizen was straight. Echizen has Ryuzaki, so why am I so mad if I knew I have no chance of dating him?  
  
Sigh...either way, I have to apologize to her and accepted the fact that Echizen and Ryuzaki are together. Though, I felt disappointed about it but eventually I will move on out of this jealously.  
  
But I couldn't help it for now.  
  
I heard knock on the entrance door. I rushed to it and yelled, "Echizen?" I wanted to see him.  
  
But it wasn't Echizen, it was Eiji. I muttered, "Oh, it's you, Eiji- senpai."  
  
"Hoi! What kind of greetings is that? To your own friend too." Eiji whined.  
  
I grinned and apologized, "Gomen, Eiji-senpai. So what do you want?"  
  
Eiji spoke excitedly, "Do you know there's no practice tomorrow?"  
  
I looked at him strangely, "Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"TA-DA!" Eiji cheekily grinned as he held nine tickets, "These are the tickets to an amusement park nearby here! I won them in a lottery wheel, so I'm inviting all of us regulars! Do you want to come?"  
  
An amusement park? Well I guess, I do need some major fun and a break from all those practices.  
  
"Sure, I'll go." I replied.  
  
"Great! I already invited most of us, but Kaidoh and Inui said they can't go. They said they are going to train more or something. So I invited Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter and Taka-san is going to invite his boyfriend."  
  
"Oh." I spoke disappointedly.  
  
So that girl is going to come.  
  
"Anything wrong, Momo?" Eiji asked.  
  
"It's nothing." I gave him a fake smile.  
  
"Good! Convince Ochibi to come! Meet us at the amusement park at 9:00 tomorrow!" Eiji waved bye as he ran down the hallway.  
  
I waved bye to him too.  
  
So Ryuzaki is coming too. I wanted to spend time with Echizen alone but if that girl is coming, then obviously Echizen will talk to her instead of me.  
  
Sigh, so much for being with Echizen.  
  
"Momo-senpai? What are you doing outside?" I heard a familiar voice calling my name and I turned around and saw Echizen in the flesh behind me.  
  
"Echizen!? You're early!" I yelled with surprise.  
  
Echizen looked at me annoyingly, "What are you talking about? I always came back to the dorm at this time."  
  
...yeah right. I should know because I always stay up waiting for Echizen to come back. He always came back late at night ever since that Ryuzaki girl came.  
  
...late at night? COULD THEY HAVE?! NO, I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!  
  
I banged my head on the wall repeatedly for thinking such disgusting perverted thoughts.  
  
Echizen looked at me as I was strange. I quickly laughed off my embarrassment and Echizen began to think I was crazy as usual but he shrugged off.  
  
Echizen asked, "What was Eiji-senpai doing here?" He entered our dorm.  
  
I followed him in and replied, "He wanted to invite us to go someplace tomorrow for fun. Wanna come? It would be a nice break from tennis practices."  
  
"Where is it?" Echizen asked dully as he grabbed his usual Ponta from the fridge.  
  
"That popular amusement park near here." I replied.  
  
I didn't hear an answer and I looked at Echizen. I was surprised because he seemed shocked when I mentioned that theme park. His face was telling me that he knew something about the amusement park. I could see in his shocked eyes that he must have been there.  
  
He regained his cool composure right away and spoke coldly, "I'm not going."  
  
"Why not?" I asked right away.  
  
"I just don't want to." He replied in icy tone.  
  
"Why? Most of us regulars are going to be there." I countered.  
  
He retorted, "The more the reasons not to go. I don't want to talk about this, okay."  
  
"But why?" I continued to ask. I wanted him to go with me.  
  
"I'm going to my room!" He yelled at me as he was annoyed with this conservation.  
  
I was hurt when he yelled at me but when he did; I could tell it must be something connected to his past.  
  
Echizen, what happened in your past? Why couldn't you tell me?  
  
Few hours pass by ever since Echizen went to his room. During these few hours, I decided to wait for Echizen to cool down and at the same time, I was doing my homework.  
  
I wanted him to come. I wanted to be with him.  
  
I knocked on his room door and there was no response. I let myself in and saw Echizen was lying in his bed. I know he wasn't sleeping because Karupin was still playing around. Echizen once told me Karupin only sleeps when he sleeps. I went to his bed, and sat down next to his body.  
  
I smiled as I admired and snickered at his cuteness when he tried to sleep but couldn't.  
  
He became annoyed with my presence and got up, "What?"  
  
"Why didn't you want to come? I'm not leaving until you give me a good reason." I said it determinedly.  
  
"Why do you care?" Echizen asked.  
  
"Well, you're my friend and I wanted you to be there." I said it passionately.  
  
Echizen knew I was stubborn, so he just groaned and lied down in his bed, covering himself with his quilt.  
  
Echizen was also stubborn too.  
  
I muttered, "Is it has something to do with your past?"  
  
I could feel his body shake in his bed.  
  
"It is, isn't?" I spoke quietly.  
  
Echizen didn't reply and still hid himself under his blanket but silence was all I need.  
  
"Is it bad memories?" I continued to ask.  
  
Echizen revealed his face and responded, "Not really. ...it was a good memories but that's just make it worse." He said it sadly.  
  
I saw that his face and eyes were filled with hidden sorrow. It takes lot of guts to open up to someone. I just smiled and rubbed his head, "Well, let's just make new memories and have some fun."  
  
Echizen was annoying by my rubbing but smirked, "I guess."  
  
I was so distracted by my jealously of Ryuzaki that I forgotten the most important thing. That is to enjoy the time we spend together.  
  
Echizen asked, "Is Sakuno coming?"  
  
My smile turned upside down and I answered, "Hai."  
  
"That's good." He answered and he went to sleep.  
  
I couldn't help but felt disappointed.  
  
I look at his sleeping tranquil face.  
  
I became tired and saw that Echizen's bed does indeed look very comfortable and warm. I lied down next to him and embraced the person I care for.  
  
Even though time was short, I wanted to enjoy it as long as I can.  
  
The next morning came, I woke up feeling extremely good and enveloped in warmth that I desired so much. I didn't want to wake up and let go of him. But I knew I have to, I removed the quilt from my body, not wanting to wake up Echizen.  
  
I just want to enjoy my time with him.  
  
Suddenly I shivered as I felt this chill haunting my heart.  
  
Why did I have that chill just now?  
  
I continued to shiver as fear was overcoming me.  
  
Why am I scared?  
  
I heard some yawn and I quickly looked at Echizen rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
Oh crap, I'm not supposed to be here in his bed! I was about to leave but Echizen looked at me already. He blinked and rubbed his eyes again. He looked at me and then he widened in surprised.  
  
I laughed nervously and then I realized that I wasn't wearing anything except a boxer. I quickly panicked, "Umm...this isn't what you think!"  
  
Echizen immediately punched me on the face out of his bed, HARD I may add. I landed on the floor on my back and I yelled, "HEY! Why do you punch me!?"  
  
"What were you doing in my bed, you...gay HENTAI!?" Echizen accursedly yelled at me.  
  
Gay hentai? I blushed at the thought of it and I yelled in my defense, "I ONLY SLEPT WITH YOU, THAT'S ALL!"  
  
Echizen's eyes widened in shock as he took the wrong meaning of the word, "slept."  
  
I quickly explained in panic, "NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I JUST SLEPT ON YOUR BED! THAT'S IT!"  
  
Echizen just looked at me with disbelief, "Whatever. Just get out of my room."  
  
I quickly picked up my clothes and I asked one more time, "Say, Echizen, are you going to the amusement park with us?  
  
Echizen replied, "I guess, there's nothing to do anyway."  
  
My face brightened with happiness. Hurray! I get to spend time with him. Perhaps that chill I felt was just my imagination?  
  
Echizen dressed up in new clothes and asked, "Momo-senpai, what time is it?"  
  
...I wasn't really listening because I was staring at Echizen's body as he puts on his new clothes.  
  
I realized that Echizen was glaring at me and I quickly looked at my watch, "It's ...8:55." I froze as I realized something.  
  
"Oh, what time we're supposed to be there?" Echizen asked.  
  
"...um 9?" I spoke nervously.  
  
Then it was Echizen's turn to freeze.

* * *

Neutral's POV   
  
Half of hour has past nine and the other Regulars including Sakuno were waiting at the amusement park.  
  
Eiji yelled, "ARGH! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!? THEY ARE LATE!"  
  
Oishi tried to calm him down, "Eiji, please calm down. I'm sure they have a perfectly logical reason why they were late."  
  
Sakuno was worried, "Oh, I hope Ryoma-kun is alright."  
  
Oishi replied, "Don't worry. Momoshiro is with him."  
  
Fuji taunted, "Actually that makes it worse."  
  
Sakuno became frightened, "EHHHHHHHH!?"  
  
Takashi calmed her down, "They will be fine!"  
  
Tezuka crossed his arm and twitched his eyes. He wondered why he has to be here instead of enjoying a nice cup of tea and a good book. But since Fuji insisted so "nicely" he has no choice but to go.  
  
Eiji was moving around impatiently until he heard a skidding noise.

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
"Faster than a car! Faster than a plane! FASTER THAN A SUPERMAN!" I yelled passionately as I continued to pedal my bike like crazy as I was in a marathon.  
  
Echizen spoke annoyingly, "Weren't we in the same situation like this?"  
  
"WHO CARES!" I yelled, "WE'RE LATE!"  
  
I saw the others waiting in the front of the theme park. I immediately put on my brakes but I still continued to speed like crazy. I saw Eiji in the way. I yelled, "EIJI-SENPAI! WATCH OUT!"  
  
But it was too late. We immediately crashed into him and as the result, Echizen and I were tangled with Eiji and my precious ruined bike.  
  
Echizen muttered, "Yep, we definitely were in same situation like that."  
  
I just laughed nervously.  
  
When we untangled ourselves, Eiji gave us a yelling but calm down as he remembered we're just here for funs. As we were about to enter the theme park, I talked to Ryuzaki, "Ryuzaki?" I called out her name.  
  
She looked at me frightened but I assured her, "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you off. Look, I just wanna say sorry for my temper yesterday. I wasn't in the good mood."  
  
Ryuzaki looked at me and spoke, "Oh, thank you for your apology. I wanted to say sorry for throwing you." She bowed.  
  
"Nah, its okay. I just amazed how strong you are." Geez, my back was still sore from that.  
  
We entered the main square and we were planning what to do in the park.  
  
Eiji complained, "Taka-san! Where's your boyfriend?!"  
  
Takashi blushed, "Umm, he's already here. That reminds me, I have to go meet him."  
  
Eiji pouted, "Oh, why can't he show himself? I mean he did take my free ticket."  
  
Takashi, "Gomen. He's just very shy about meeting other people. I have to go see him. Bye." He left us.  
  
Fuji smiled, "We also wanted to go somewhere too. So we're going to leave too."  
  
I asked, "Eh! You're leaving us."  
  
Fuji grinned, "Yes, Tezkua and I wanted to do something alone."  
  
Buchou just blushed and then they left.  
  
Eiji whined, "Awww, everyone is leaving. That's no fun." Then he sighted something exciting such as a roller coaster with many, many, loops, "OISHI! LET'S RIDE THAT ONE!" He exclaimed like a child.  
  
Oishi looked at the roller coaster and cringed, "Um, Eiji, do we really need to ride that thing?"  
  
Eiji bounced happily, "OF COURSE! I WANT TO GO THERE!" He immediately dashed off, dragging poor frightened Oishi with him.  
  
I pouted, "Eh, no fair. Everyone left us. I guess, it's just us, Echizen." I looked at Echizen and saw that he was gone. I quickly found Echizen, walking with that girl. I yelled angrily, "HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Then I felt that chill again as something wrong was going to happen.  
  
What's wrong with me? Why do I suddenly felt scared?  
  
I decided to ignore it but some reason, I still felt scared. Why?  
  
I yelled out his name, "Hoi, Echizen!" But he wasn't listening to me, he was talking with Ryuzaki.  
  
Well, that's okay. I mean they are in relationship and they haven't seen each other in a long time. I just want to enjoy my time with Echizen.  
  
We visited numerous attractions and somehow with each attraction, my fear increase. As my fear increased, there was this unspeakable pain in my heart.  
  
We visited game stands which were one of my favorites, because I love the challenges and you get to win prizes. I tried to call Echizen but he wasn't listening. He was talking with that girl and was staring off into the space.  
  
Why was he staring? Why wasn't he listening to me?  
  
Then I remembered what Echizen said that he had good memories here.  
  
Could he be remembering them?  
  
I heard Ryuzaki calling his name, "Ryoma-kun! Do you remember this place?"  
  
Even Ryuzaki must have memories of this place. Both of them must have good memories of this place. Somehow I felt so jealous and lonely.  
  
I continued to follow them through numerous attractions. Each attraction, I tried to grab his attention but it was futile. Echizen wouldn't listen to me. Each attraction, my fear increase and this pain became unbearable. Echizen was talking with Ryuzaki or he was remembering those nostalgia memories. I could see in his face and his eyes expressing faint happiness as he remembered those places.  
  
That was when I realized. That was why I felt afraid. That was why I have this pain in my heart. I realized that I'm just nothing to Echizen and Ryuzaki's eyes. I'm just a stranger to them. The worst of all, I'm the third wheel. I never felt so lonely, so this is what I feared. This is my pain.  
  
I realized that if I accepted Ryuzaki and Echizen's relationships or Echizen's relationship with anyone else. I will also have to accept the fact that Echizen will spent less time with me.  
  
He will eventually leave me.  
  
Even though I was his friend for few months, it won't change the fact, that he will spend more time with his beloved ones. I never knew Echizen's past or his sorrows. I will never know Echizen well as Ryuzaki. All I am was his roommate and his noisy friend.  
  
Eventually, Echizen will get married and he won't have any time for me. One day, he will forget me.  
  
That day has come. I was forgotten. My image in Echizen's eyes was gone.  
  
No, I don't want to believe it.  
  
Now that I thought about it, it was true. Ever since Echizen's girlfriend came, each day my time with Echizen dwindled and it will eventually decrease into nothingness. The thought of losing him made me so scared. The thought of it made me want to cry. With tiny hope hanging on the cliff, I called out.  
  
"Ryoma." For the first time, I have spoken his first name, to prove that I deeply care for him.  
  
But it was futile. Echizen didn't hear it. He was gone.  
  
Well Echizen, I hope you have happy relationship with her. Good bye.

* * *

Neutral's POV   
  
Ryoma suddenly heard his name. He mused, "Someone said my first name." He turned around and saw that his friend has disappeared. 

TBC

* * *

Ponta: That was beautiful. Sniff. WAHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
QueenofEngland: ...that was angsty.  
  
Ponta: I know. MUWHAHAHAHA!  
  
Momo: .........................................I can't believe it.  
  
Ponta: ONCE AGAIN! LET ME TELL, THIS IS NOT A RYOSAKO FIC! OKAY THIS IS YAOI! THIS IS JUST FOR ANGST!  
  
Ryoma: Thank God, I'm not paired up with that blabbermouth.  
  
Ponta: Again, well you know the usual apologies and request. I would like to request again for five reviews! So I'm not going to post a new chapter until my review number reached at least 44. Sorry and thank you! 


	15. Chapter 15

Ponta: Gasp! Gasp! GASP!  
  
QueenofEngland: WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!  
  
Ponta: Sniff, I have never felt so so so...  
  
QueenofEngland: So?  
  
Ponta: HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT TEN REVIEWS!  
  
QueenofEngland: ..................HOW RUDE!  
  
Ponta: What?  
  
QueenofEngland: You're more popular than me! Sniff I have never been so insulted my whole entire life.  
  
Ponta: .....................umm I always insulted you.  
  
To my reviewers of Ch.14  
  
frozen  
  
Ponta: Why thank you so very much! I'm glad you love the storyline! I'm trying to add more angst for my favorite characters.  
  
Momo: ...DIDN'T YOU ALREADY ADD TOO MUCH ANGST!?  
  
Ponta: .....hmm...nope.  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane.  
  
Ponta: What he said!  
  
Momo became shocked: WHAT?!  
  
lil'mi1  
  
Ponta: Yes I know poor poor Momo.  
  
Momo: You don't really care do you?  
  
Ponta: Hmm, I enjoyed the fun of torturing my favorite characters!  
  
Momo: ..........you are so evil.  
  
Ponta: Kick Sakuno out of the way?  
  
Ryoma: Please do! She's annoying!  
  
Ponta: Isn't Momo annoying too?  
  
Ryoma blushed: Well...he's DIFFERENT!  
  
Ponta: RIGHT.  
  
Posterior Praiser  
  
Ponta: You think this chapter is really cute? Hmm I guess it is! A SAD MOMO IS KAWAII AFTER ALL!  
  
Momo: HEY!  
  
Ponta: Well at least the reviewers are feeling sympathy for you.  
  
Momo: WHY DON'T YOU FEEL SYMPATHY!?  
  
Ponta: It's so fun to tease. MUWHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the offer but I found someone. Sorry if I offended you in anyway. (bow) But I have found someone to beta read. Arigatou and I will continue to read your fics!  
  
Momo: You felt sorry for that person and YOU DON'T EVEN FEEL SORRY FOR ME!?  
  
Ponta: Yep.  
  
Shirohikari  
  
Ponta: I want to thank you with my sincere appreciation for being my beta reader!  
  
Ryoma: Wow, she actually got a beta-reader.  
  
Momo grumbled: But I still get tortured!  
  
Ponta: I apologized again for my terrible grammar! Sorry I have such sucky memory.  
  
Darkspider  
  
Ponta: .......umm okay. You can go ahead and kill her!  
  
Ryoma: Be my guest.  
  
Momo: Please do so.  
  
Ponta: At least until the story is over!  
  
Momo and Ryoma: ............................ARE YOU SAYING SHE IS GOING TO STAY!  
  
Ponta: ...heh. Heh. Well I still need her for the plot! Plus you got another reviewer who felt sorry for you!  
  
Momo: Well that's great but THAT WON'T CHANGE THE FACT YOU WILL STILL TORTURE ME!  
  
Ponta: True.  
  
Sonic16  
  
Ponta: Ahh. Another reviewer who felt sorry for you, Momo-chan.  
  
Momo: ..............  
  
Ponta: Sniff, I know that pain. The pain of heart breaking is really hard to bear.  
  
Momo: Wow.  
  
Ryoma: What?  
  
Momo: I never expect that she would get a boyfriend in the first place.  
  
Ponta: ..............................WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!  
  
QueenofEngland: HO! HO! HO! He means you're too tomboyish! You need to be more elegant like me!  
  
Ponta: ...................................YOU'RE A MAN! Hmm, are we getting close?  
  
Momo: Let me guess, no?  
  
Ponta: YEP!  
  
Momo: You're killing me!  
  
Really Bad Eggs  
  
Ponta: Thanks! I'm glad that you think my story is interesting despite all the angst and my horrible grammar mistakes. I glad that you enjoy reading it despite the terrible grammar but now I have a beta-reader so I hope you will enjoy this story more with LESS grammar mistakes. About the reviews conditions, hmm, I seen many other stories I read has reviews conditions. But I guess that is selfish but it is nice to read people's comments plus they are inspirational to me. So just for this once, I will remove the review conditions and see how this turns out.  
  
Momo: Maybe you will get few reviews this time.  
  
Ponta: ......well....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Momo: .....  
  
hellen  
  
Ponta: I'm very happy that you like my long fic. I'm trying to make a very long fic of Momoryo. I'm glad that you read it even though you're not a big fan of Momoryo. Yes, it is OCC that Momo is sad all the time but do not worry. Ryoma will have his share. Hee. Hee. Hee. MUWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ryoma: ....I hate that look.  
  
Ponta: Hoi, this person said HI TO YOU!  
  
QueenofEngland: GASP! I FELT SO HONORED! I gave you my royal welcome to my beloved palace.  
  
Ponta smack him: THIS IS NOT A PALACE! IT'S MY STORY!  
  
QueenofEngland: Sniff, how rude. I have never been so insulted my whole entire life.  
  
Ponta: ....didn't I insult few reviews ago?  
  
AznElementTiger  
  
Ponta: Wow, another Sakuno hater! Well you can kill her after I'm done with her! I will say it again, THIS IS NOT A RYOSAKO FIC! Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Sakuno: Why am I hated so much?  
  
Ponta: .................because you're annoying in the anime and much better in the manga where you're less annoying!  
  
Sakuno: ...WAHHH! :: she runs away::  
  
Hioki  
  
Ponta: Just one word is enough to know about your opinion. I'm very happy that you think this story is nice.  
  
Momo: ...NICE!? NICE!? I'm GETTING TORTURED HERE AND RYOMA JUST ACT NORMAL!  
  
Ponta: Don't worry, he will get his chance.  
  
Ryoma: ...I hope not.  
  
QueenofEngland: My horrible terrible lowlife servant, Ponta, does not own this exotic, beautiful anime, Prince of Tennis, my son.  
  
Ponta: ...............................................................................OH WHATEVER HERE'S CHAPTER 15!

* * *

Knowing Innocence  
  
Chapter 15

* * *

Neutral's POV   
  
Ryoma finally noticed that his idiotic friend was gone, leaving him alone in the amusement park with Sakuno. He was surprised when Momoshiro had disappeared because if he remembered correctly, Momoshiro loved to spend his time with his freshman roommate, talking endlessly about lots of things. However, strangely, during the entire time in the amusement park, Momoshiro had not talked a lot as he usually did.  
  
Ryoma asked himself, "Where did Momo-senpai go?" He was annoyed with the situation and complained, "At least he should have told us where he was going."  
  
Sakuno took notice of Momoshiro's disappearance and exclaimed, "Eh, Ryoma- kun, where's Momoshiro-senpai?  
  
Ryoma just shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Shouldn't we look for him?" Sakuno asked, out of concern for Momoshiro's safety.  
  
"There's no need." Ryoma replied coldly as he began to walk forward.  
  
Sakuno was stunned by his indifferent behavior and went after him, "Huh? Why not?" She questioned.  
  
"Why should I?" Ryoma countered her with another question.  
  
"Isn't Momoshiro-senpai your friend?" Sakuno retorted with another question.  
  
"I don't really need to look for that idiot." Ryoma answered coldly, "He could probably be anywhere, having fun or eating loads of food."  
  
"But still...we should look for him." Sakuno was worried.  
  
"We don't need to. He can take care of himself." Ryoma walked ahead of her.  
  
Sakuno didn't move because she was stunned by Ryoma's cold attitude, but then, he was always like that. She looked down as she pondered. Finally, she asked, "Ryoma-kun, does Momoshiro-senpai make you happy?"  
  
Ryoma froze as Sakuno asked him that question. He turned around and looked at Sakuno, "I don't need to answer that." He continued to move ahead.  
  
Sakuno noticed that Ryoma was far ahead of her and he had not answered her question. She chased after him, "EHH!? Ryoma-kun! Wait for me!"  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else in the theme park, two regulars, unknown to the others, were in the park, hiding in the bushes.  
  
"Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh called.  
  
Inui was scribbling data in his notebook.  
  
"Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh's eyes twitched. He was deeply angry with this.  
  
Inui was still scribbling data on his notebook.  
  
"INUI-SENPAI!?" Kaidoh roared.  
  
Inui glanced at Kaidoh, "You do not need to yell. I already heard you the first time," he asked, "What is it?"  
  
Kaidoh hissed and questioned, "What are we doing here at the theme park, hiding in this bush, while we are supposed to be training?"  
  
Inui answered, "We are merely here for observation and data."  
  
Kaidoh complained, "What about training, Inui-senpai!?" He loathed skipping a day of training.  
  
"If you're bored, you can always go there." Inui pointed to a haunted house.  
  
Kaidoh cringed, "....no thanks," he had always hated ghosts and scary things ever since he was little. "I still want to train."  
  
"We can do it tonight, if it makes you happy." Inui suggested.  
  
"Why not train now?" Kaidoh asked.  
  
Inui pushed up his glasses, "I don't mean that kind of training."  
  
Kaidoh was confused at first, then he realized what Inui meant. As soon as he realized it, his face went beet red with his intense blushing.  
  
Inui pointed out, "See, it makes you happy."  
  
"Shut up." Kaidoh hissed while blushing and wondered how he ended up with Inui.  
  
Kaidoh continued, "If we are going to this theme park, then how come we didn't accept Eiji-senpai's free tickets in the first place instead of paying for this expensive crap?" He complained because he had to pay 5000 yen for a ticket. (I HAD TO PAY 50 DOLLARS AT DISENYLAND! WHAT A RIPOFF!)  
  
"It will ruin our element of surprise." Inui explained as he continued to write data.  
  
Kaidoh looked at his boyfriend suspiciously, "What kind of data are you looking for?"  
  
"Data on relationships." Inui answered as he wrote notes, "Tezuka and Fuji are doing fine as usual. The Golden Pair are having fun as they usually do. But I have no data on Takashi's mysterious boyfriend, which I must find out today. There is also that interesting data of a triangular relationship concerning Momoshiro, Echizen, and Ryuzaki."  
  
Kaidoh groaned to himself, "Does Inui-senpai ever stop collecting data?" then he noticed someone familiar. It was Momoshiro, who was running to a bathroom near the haunted house.  
  
"What happened to him?" Kaidoh asked himself when he spotted Momoshiro's face filled with intense sorrow.  
  
"Hmm, this is bad," Inui commented, "Momoshiro has entered the most secluded restroom in this theme park."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Kaidoh asked.  
  
Inui explained, "It is secluded because there are no food stands nearby, so people wouldn't use this restroom many times. And there's also that." He pointed to the haunted house, where blood curling screams could be heard, "Momoshiro has entered the restroom, where there is a ninety-five percent chance that Tezuka and Fuji are doing stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" Kaidoh was confused.

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
I just want to run. I just want to run away from these feelings. These painful feelings that wounded my heart. I should have been happy for Echizen, who has gotten someone. I mean, it's a miracle that an arrogant brat like him would get someone. I'm just a friend to him, so I should have been happy for him, right?  
  
But I'm not happy at all. I couldn't feel happy for Echizen at all.  
  
I couldn't help but be upset over the fact that Echizen would leave me. But I knew that eventually we would all move on and take our own paths. I knew that the Regulars would go someplace else. I accepted that fact, but I couldn't accept that Echizen would leave me.  
  
Why? I mean, I knew the regulars for years and I could deal with them leaving. I've only known Echizen for few months and I don't want him to leave me.  
  
Why is that?  
  
I turned the bathroom tap on and washed my sweaty face.  
  
Why is it I felt such pain for Echizen to leave and such anger towards that girl? I felt so mad at her, as if I wanted to kill her. Why? Why can't I be happy for him? I just want to be a friend.  
  
BECAUSE YOU WANT HIM!  
  
What?  
  
I looked at my reflection in the mirror, revealing my face of extreme jealously.  
  
YOU WANT ECHIZEN AND YOU KNOW IT!  
  
Who are you? Am I talking to myself? ...AM I GOING CRAZY?!  
  
THIS IS YOUR INNER DESIRE.  
  
My desire?  
  
YOU HATE THAT GIRL BECAUSE SHE TOOK YOUR PRIZE AWAY!  
  
I hate her?  
  
YES, MAKE HER GONE! KEEP ECHIZEN ALL TO YOURSELF!  
  
No...I shouldn't. I mean, they are a couple.  
  
YOU CAN'T DENY IT! YOU HATE HER! YOU WANT HIM!  
  
NO! He's just a friend, plus he's straight.  
  
IS THAT THE BEST EXCUSE YOU CAME UP WITH? YOU'RE SCARED THAT HE WOULD LEAVE YOU!  
  
Well...that is true.  
  
PATHEIC! JUST TAKE HIM!  
  
I ...can't.  
  
WHY NOT?! YOU WANT TO BE HAPPY! YOU WANT PLEASURE FOR YOURSELF!  
  
No ...that can't be true. I mean Echizen has someone. He's happy already. I should be happy for him.  
  
EXCUSES! EXCUSES! EXCUSES! YOU KNOW THAT YOU WANT HIM!  
  
No.  
  
YOU WANT TO TOUCH HIM!  
  
Stop it.  
  
YOU WANT TO KISS HIM!  
  
Stop it!  
  
YOU WANT TO SLEEP...!  
  
STOP IT!  
  
I mustered all my strength and smashed the bathroom mirror, causing the shattered, broken shards of glass to scatter across the sinks. I'd destroyed my own reflection of jealously. I looked at my bloodied right fist, all wounded from the broken glass.  
  
YOU WANT HIM!  
  
But those words kept repeating in my brain.  
  
I clenched my hands into fists and banged my head repeatedly, hoping to block those words out.  
  
"ARGH!" I yelled as I kicked the door of the bathroom stall open in anger.  
  
WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!  
  
I was about to yelled but...  
  
I immediately became as red as tomato when I saw what was inside the bathroom stall.  
  
Buchou and Fuji ...were going at each other.  
  
Buchou was sitting on the toilet seat while Fuji was sitting on his lap. Both of them were kissing each other passionately. They had their shirts off, but luckily, they still had their pants on.  
  
...I just came at the very wrong moment.  
  
They both noticed my presence and Buchou was glaring at me because I ruined his "private time."  
  
Fuji smiled calmly, "Momoshiro, would you mind if you leave us alone?"  
  
"HAI!" I yelled embarrassedly, still blushing and wanting to leave right away.  
  
I was about to leave when Buchou called out.  
  
"Momoshiro," Buchou called my surname, "100 laps around the court when you come to practices in the morning."  
  
"HAI!" I really wanted to leave before Buchou released his temper on me.  
  
I immediately dashed out of the bathroom, still blushing red at what I just seen.

* * *

Neutral's POV   
  
Tezuka complained, "I told you this would happen."  
  
Fuji just grinned, "I know. But isn't it more exciting to do it in a public place?" then he frowned, "But I'm worried about Momoshiro."  
  
"Momoshiro is a strong man. He can take care of himself." Tezuka commented.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Fuji asked slyly, "Or you're just saying it, so that we can get back to this?"  
  
"I just want to get back to this." Tezuka began to nibble on Fuji's neck.  
  
"You're so naughty, Buchou." Fuji grinned, enjoying the attention.  
  
Outside the "lover's" bathroom, Momoshiro ran out, his face flushed. Kaidoh had seen all of it while hiding in the bush.  
  
He asked, "Inui-senpai? Why is Momoshiro blushing? What happened in the bathroom?"  
  
Inui answered, "Momoshiro must have seen Buchou and Fuji doing "stuff.""  
  
"Stuff?" Kaidoh asked curiously.  
  
"Training." Inui replied with a short answer.  
  
Kaidoh was still confused until he realized what Inui meant. He became red as he thought about it. "Oh." He answered while blushing.  
  
In another part of the huge theme park, Ryoma was walking at a speedy pace, leaving poor Sakuno out of breathe trying to catch up.  
  
She gasped, "Ryoma-kun! Wait up! You're walking too fast!"  
  
Ryoma stopped walking and looked at her annoyed, "You're walking too slowly."  
  
Sakuno coughed as she swallowed a lungful of air, "No, I'm not! You're the one who's too fast. You seemed like you were in a hurry."  
  
"I'm looking for something." Ryoma said flatly before continuing walking.  
  
Sakuno groaned but noticed that Ryoma was glancing sideways. She gasped as she realized, "So that was what this is all about."  
  
She called out, "Ryoma-kun?"  
  
"What?" Ryoma answered, his tone blatantly annoyed.  
  
"You're looking for Momoshiro's senpai, aren't you?" Sakuno asked.  
  
That grabbed Ryoma's attention. He stuttered, "N-n-no, I'm not." He tugged his white cap further down, obviously hiding his embarrassment.  
  
Sakuno knew she was right from the way Ryoma was acting. She was amused and started laughing. Holding her stomach, she laughed very hard until she couldn't breathe.  
  
Ryoma became crimson with mortification. He yelled, "Shut up!"  
  
She continued to laugh, "You're still the same as ever, Ryoma-kun! Underneath that cold arrogant exterior shell, there's always a good heart." She pointed out.  
  
Ryoma just blushed with discomfiture. He scowled, "How long are you going to keep laughing like this? Help me look for that idiot." He walked off, wanting to stay off this conversation.  
  
Sakuno stopped laughing and smiled.  
  
"What?" Ryoma asked again.  
  
"I'm glad that you're same as ever because I thought En..."  
  
Ryoma interrupted Sakuno, "Don't ever mention that name again." He spoke in the coldest tone he could muster, sending chilling shivers through poor Sakuno's bones.  
  
Sakuno quivered, "S-s-sorry," then she thought to herself, "Ryoma-kun is still upset over that incident."  
  
Ryoma sighed, "Let's just go." He went off looking for his roommate.  
  
Sakuno caught up to him until she saw something that grabbed her interest, "Ryoma-kun, let's go there!"

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
Sigh. This doesn't taste any good at all.  
  
I ate the last takoyaki ball.  
  
Normally, I would have been happy after eating lots of food.  
  
I looked at the stack of twenty empty takoyaki boxes that I had eaten from.  
  
But the food had not tasted as delicious as it normally would.  
  
It must have been the fact that I was still depressed about Echizen.  
  
By and large, I would have been happy for Echizen since he had someone to make him happy. I mean, I'm his friend, I should have been happy.  
  
But I couldn't be happy. Instead I'm jealous of that someone. I feel like I want to be the one to make Echizen happy.  
  
Sigh, I must be a terrible friend for thinking such a selfish thing.  
  
Beside, Echizen is just a crush. Stop thinking about such impossible things Takeshi!  
  
Beside, I could find guys that are hotter than Echizen.  
  
Speak of the devil. I saw some really hot guys that any girls or guys would drool over walking pass.  
  
I whistled. SEE! I CAN FIND HOTTER GUYS THAN ECHIZEN! IF I DATE ONE, THEN I WOULD GET OVER ECHIZEN!  
  
........................................................argh, who am I kidding?  
  
Even if I do find some hot guys, it wouldn't be the same because I don't have that feeling with them. But when I was Echizen, I do have that feeling. That warm feeling.  
  
I couldn't get over the fact that Echizen was with Ryuzaki.  
  
In fact, I don't think I would get over him.  
  
I can't think of him as a crush anymore.  
  
I guess...I really like him. But Echizen is straight, he is dating a girl.  
  
Being friends was good enough for me but today, Echizen ignored me completely.  
  
I called his name numerous times but he didn't listened. I EVEN SAID HIS FIRST NAME AND HE DIDN'T LISTEN! THAT ASSHOLE!  
  
It took a lot of guts to say someone's first name, especially the name of the person I like and yet he had absolutely disregarded me.  
  
Sure, he's on a date with a girl, but that doesn't mean he could ignore me. The least he could do is to tell me to leave him alone with his date.  
  
Ignoring others really hurts. Why couldn't Echizen understand that?  
  
I picked up my empty snack trays and threw them in a trash can.  
  
ARGH! THAT STUPID ARROGANT BRAT MADE ME SO MAD! I'M GLAD THAT I LEFT HIM!  
  
I kicked the trash can so hard, it collapsed. I was very angry.  
  
Some old worker came up to me and yelled, "Hey kid, you're not supposed to damage the property."  
  
I roared, "SHUT UP OLD MAN!" I scared him off and I walked away, trying to find some way to vent my anger.

* * *

Neutral's POV   
  
In the middle of the theme park, Ryoma and Sakuno were riding the Ferris wheel.  
  
Sakuno gasped in awe as she viewed the entire amusement park, "This way, we can find Momoshiro-senpai in no time."  
  
Ryoma groaned, "You're just saying it because you want to ride this."  
  
"Well at least I killed two birds with one stone. I mean, this is the fastest way to search for Momoshiro-senpai."  
  
"Can we really find him this way?" Ryoma questioned Sakuno's suggestion.  
  
"You really care about him, don't you?" Sakuno countered with another question.  
  
Ryoma replied dully, "I'm just worried about what the big idiot would do without me to watch him."  
  
Sakuno giggled while Ryoma growled.  
  
There was a comfortable silence between them as they enjoyed this ride and watched the entire view.  
  
Ryoma broke the silence, "How's...him?"  
  
"Him?" Sakuno asked and saw that Ryoma was struggling with his words. She realized what he meant, "Oh, him. He's doing fine in America."  
  
"Oh." Ryoma answered, "He's fine."  
  
Instead of a peaceful silence, there was a great tension in the atmosphere. Sakuno knew that Ryoma was upset. She suggested, "You know you could at least call him. I think he wants to hear from you."  
  
"I don't want to talk to him." Ryoma responded coldly.  
  
She continued, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to just to say hello to him!"  
  
"I don't want to talk to him." Ryoma reiterated persistently.  
  
Sakuno knew that Ryoma was very stubborn with his feelings but she knew that this had to stop. She yelled, "How long are you going to keep this up? When will you ever forgive him and be friends?" She wanted the three of them to be together again like old times.  
  
Ryoma gave her an icy glare of pure hatred. Sakuno whimpered in fright as a response. Ryoma pointed to his light blue waistband, "As long I have this, I would never forgive that bastard." He said it out of frosty abhorrence.  
  
Sakuno never heard Ryoma speak like that and looked down pensively as she was about to cry, "I'm...sorry."  
  
He looked guilty because he didn't mean to say it to her. Ryoma looked at the view, not knowing what to do when a girl was like this.  
  
Sakuno muttered, "He said...he was sorry."  
  
Ryoma's eyes widened when she said it. His apology has changed every opinion of him, well mostly.  
  
"Could you forgive him now?" Sakuno asked nervously.  
  
"I need time." Ryoma answered, he couldn't forgive him that easily.  
  
Sakuno just nodded and looked at the view again. She smiled, "Three years ago, we made lots of fond memories here at this park. It was just the three of us together."  
  
"Those were good times." Ryoma commented.  
  
"Yeah, we were great friends until this happened." Sakuno spoke sadly, "Do you think we would be friends again?"  
  
"I'm not sure about that." Ryoma answered, "Right now, you're the only friend I can trust."  
  
"What about Momoshiro-senpai? Isn't he your friend too?"  
  
Ryoma was silent for a moment before answering, "I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I just don't know. Momo-senpai makes me feel confused. These few months, when I hanged out with him, I received mixed feelings of pain and happiness. That idiot is full of paradox. There were times when I was annoyed with him because he kept talking to me about everything and bragged a lot. He ate too much food. But somehow I just felt happy with him. That's why I'm confused. I guess you say he is a friend because he's fun to be with."  
  
Sakuno just smiled at his answer but her eyes were clearly expressing jealousy. She folded her hands, a sure sign that she was scared. She was in conflict with her own feelings. She gathered up courage and asked, "Ryoma- kun, is ...is there any chance we could be in a relationship?"  
  
Ryoma was surprised when she asked him. He knew it must have taken a lot of courage to say it. He was silent but answered, "There is no chance. You should know that."  
  
"Oh." She answered sadly. Her face expressed the pain of rejection.  
  
Ryoma continued, "There's no chance for me to be in relationship with anyone else."

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
They should die. THEY SHOULD DIE IN MY HANDS! I WILL KILL THEM!  
  
I heard Eiji cried, "Oishi! Help me! Momo is chasing me!"  
  
Oishi replied, "Don't worry I will save you."  
  
That's right. Run, cowards and I will hunt you. I will make you die a slow and painful death.  
  
Eiji yelled, "NOOOO! Momo is killing me! Oishi!"  
  
DIE EIJI! YOU SHALL BE MY FIRST VICTIM!  
  
Oishi cried, "EIJI! NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
THAT'S RIGHT! CRY! CRY FOR HIS DEATH! SHOW ME YOUR SORROW!  
  
Eiji groaned, "Oishi you must go on. Leave me, there's no way that both of us would survive. Let me sacrifice myself."  
  
"No, I cannot do that. We are partners. We stay together and die together." Oishi cried passionately.  
  
I yelled, "DIE!" I gave the Golden Pair the fatal deathblow, detonating their bodies into many bloody fractions.  
  
PLAYER 1 WINS!  
  
Those words kept flashing in the arcade screen, announcing that I had beaten the Golden Pair in the game.  
  
Eiji whined, "ARGH! HOW CAN WE LOSE! OUR GOLDEN PAIR WAS UNBEATABLE!"  
  
Oishi patted his partner's back, "It was a good loss. We will become stronger."  
  
Eiji pouted, "BUT MOMO BEAT US TWO TO ONE!"  
  
I was still playing the arcade games. I continued to shoot dead zombies and virus-infected animals.  
  
Hey, I needed to release some steam and what better way to do that than shooting people to bits and pieces.  
  
I heard Eiji whispered, "Oishi, I know Momo likes to play video games passionately but doesn't he seem more passionate than before?"  
  
Oishi came up to me, "Momoshiro, are you okay?"  
  
I gritted, "Just fine! Senpai!" I began to shoot live humans I was supposed to save from the man-eating zombies.  
  
Eiji sweat-dropped, "Umm, are you sure?" Noticing that I was shooting at a sweet innocent little girl that strangely seemed like Ryuzaki, making bunch of bloody holes all over her little body.  
  
"I'M FINE! NOW LET ME FINISH THIS STAGE!" I kept shooting the plastic electronic gun at the arcade screen.  
  
Oishi suggested to Eiji, "Maybe we should leave him alone for now. Let's go on more rides."  
  
They left me alone, leaving me to shoot more people to bloody fragments.  
  
I played other games to relieve my anger but it only helped a little. I was still furious at Echizen for ignoring me like that.  
  
I ran out of tokens and earned a lot of worthless tickets.  
  
Sigh, oh well, might as well exchange them for some prize.  
  
I went up to the counter and asked them for what kind of prize I could exchange with the tickets.  
  
The worker showed me lot of kid's toys and I waved, "Say, do you have any prize that is not "kid"-like?"  
  
The worker answered, "Well, we do have a cap."  
  
"A cap?" I asked.  
  
The worker took out a white cap from the drawer. I gasped and realized it was the exact copy of Echizen's white cap he always wore except for one thing.  
  
The white cap I was looking at had an "R" on it and the white cap that Echizen had had an "F" on it. (In the anime, Ryoma's cap has a R. In the manga, Ryoma's cap has a F.)  
  
Echizen always wore that cap every time he went out. It was obvious that cap had gone through a lot. His cap looked beaten up, what with the worn- out material and palpable dark stains.  
  
Why did Echizen wear that cap?  
  
I began to wonder but I couldn't find any conclusion because I knew nothing about Echizen's past except that Ryuzaki girl was in it.  
  
Then I noticed a picture behind the worker. On the wall behind the workers were numerous pictures of people who were in the hall of fame for getting high scores and stuff. One of the pictures, I quickly recognized, had Echizen in it with his Fila cap and the same blond guy that I had seen in Echizen's picture in his room. He was smiling as he patted Echizen's cap while Echizen was growling at him.  
  
I asked the worker, "Excuse me, when was that picture taken?" I pointed to the picture of Echizen.  
  
The worker looked at it and shrugged, "I don't really know. I think three years ago."  
  
Three years ago, Echizen had been here with some blond guy I don't know. Maybe, he was here with Ryuzaki too.  
  
I remembered that Echizen mentioned that he had good memories in this place but he also mentioned that the memories were painful.  
  
Echizen, what happened in the past? Why wouldn't you tell me?  
  
Sigh, it must have been good memories for Echizen to ignore me.  
  
Heh. How pathetic, I convinced Echizen to come so that we coud make new memories but Echizen just wants to remember his good times.  
  
The thought of not knowing Echizen's past made me sad because it felt like Echizen didn't trust me or that I'm not worthy enough for him to tell.  
  
"Hoi, do you want this cap?" The worker interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Sure." I answered quietly as I exchanged the tickets for the cap.  
  
Might as well take it. It was the only thing that is not a toy.

* * *

Neutral's POV   
  
"In the end, we didn't find Momo-senpai." Ryoma complained.  
  
Sakuno waved nervously, "Don't worry. I'm sure we will find him."  
  
They were standing in a front of a large water fountain, located in the exact center of the amusement park.  
  
"Are you that worried about him?" Sakuno asked.  
  
"What? Of course not. I'm not worried about that oaf." Ryoma answered coldly but deep inside, he was worried. A LITTLE!  
  
Suddenly streams of water shot off from the fountain, creating a water show with numerous displays.  
  
Sakuno was amazed and pointed, "Look, Ryoma-kun. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Ryoma just shrugged and looked bored.  
  
She continued, "I will always remember this place because we have the best memory here. Remember?"  
  
"I don't really remember." Ryoma answered bluntly.  
  
"Eh? Why not? It was such good memory."  
  
"Well I don't care." Ryoma replied coldly but inside, he really remembered.  
  
He thought, "How could I forget this place? The place where all this things started."  
  
The water show was over and Sakuno quickly noticed someone on the other side on the fountain. She yelled to Ryoma, "Ryoma-kun isn't that Momoshiro- senpai?"

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
I walked to the center of the park, pondering what would happen now between Echizen and me since I left him.  
  
I wonder if Echizen actually noticed that I was gone.  
  
I sat down on the border of the water fountain, pulling out a white cap out of my pocket.  
  
I wonder if I looked good with the cap like Echizen.  
  
I tried to put the cap on like Echizen would but found out it didn't clashed with spiked hair well.  
  
Hmm, maybe I should wear it like Shishido from Hyotei School.  
  
I suddenly cringed at the mention of Hyotei because it was the same school where Atobe came from.  
  
I shivered. Atobe, I hate that asshole.  
  
"Momo-senpai?" I heard a young voice calling me.  
  
I twisted my head and saw Echizen standing right behind me.  
  
What was he doing here?  
  
I felt happy that I got to see him, but I remembered that I was supposed to be angry at him because he ignored me.  
  
I quickly put the cap back in my pocket and spoke, annoyed, "Look who's here. It's Echizen. What happened? Bored with your girlfriend?"  
  
Echizen looked at me strangely, "If you're talking about Sakuno, she went out to get a drink."  
  
"Why aren't you with her then?" I asked angrily.  
  
Echizen looked at me confusedly. He sat down next to me and responded flatly, "She said that it would be best if I talked to you alone."  
  
I took notice of his tone and replied, "Well, sorry for interrupting your date!"  
  
Echizen looked at me, bewildered and questioned, "A date? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! Why don't you go back and make out with your girlfriend!?"  
  
"Make out? Momo-senpai, you're just being weird."  
  
I became confused with all the questions he was asking me. I asked, "Isn't Ryuzaki your girlfriend?"  
  
Echizen answered right away, "Yeah."  
  
"Don't you want to make out with her?" I asked again.  
  
"Why would I want to make out with my friend?" Echizen answered, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Friend?" I asked again.  
  
"Yeah, Sakuno is a girl and a friend. So she is a girlfriend."  
  
A friend?  
  
She was not his girlfriend?  
  
She was just a friend?  
  
..................................YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
I felt a huge burden lifted from me. All this time, Ryuzaki was just a friend. They were never a couple in the first place.  
  
I wanted to cheer and celebrate.  
  
But...I couldn't help but be depressed because there was something else.  
  
I sighed and Echizen looked at me, "Something is bothering you, isn't?"  
  
I looked at Echizen and asked seriously, "Echizen, aren't we friends?"  
  
Echizen took heed of my tone and was silent.  
  
I continued, "All this time, I don't' know about your past, your family, and your friends except Ryuzaki. I can't help but wonder about your past because I don't know anything about you at all. I want to know more about you but you wouldn't tell me anything. I talk about my past and my family but you never talk about yours."  
  
Echizen explained, "My past is my past. It is my choice to tell someone or not. The past is not something that I want to talk about."  
  
I countered, "But don't friends tell each other about their pains and happiness and all that stuff?"  
  
Echizen looked at me coldly, "You're just being selfish, Momo-senpai!"  
  
My eyes immediately expressed deep sorrow. Echizen looked at me with a guilty look. I apologized, "I'm...sorry. It's just that I'm afraid."  
  
I averted my eyes away from him, "I'm afraid that I'm not a good friend for you because you don't want to tell me anything about yourself. I thought that you don't trust me or that I'm not good enough. I felt like you only think of me as a roommate or as a stupid senpai. If I'm not a good friend, then I have a feeling that you will forget me when we move on."  
  
Echizen cut in, "You're talking nonsense..."  
  
I interrupted him, "Echizen, do you know that you completely ignored me? I tried to grab your attention so many times but you didn't hear and that really hurts, you know. I should have noticed because ever since Ryuzaki transferred, I've been seeing less of you each time. I thought you were just talking to her like old friends and you were catching up but I realized it was something else. I began to wonder who I am to you. I even said your first name."  
  
"I..."  
  
"You have good memories here, right? That's what I remember from what you told me. I bet that you're remembering the good old times with your friends. Three years ago, you were here with Ryuzaki and that blond guy I saw in your picture. I knew because at the arcade, I saw your picture with him. They must have been better people than me. I bet you're annoyed with me everyday and think that I'm just an idiot. I was happy when you said you miss me few weeks ago but then I bet you're only using me to keep you from being bored."  
  
Suddenly, Echizen smacked me in the head.  
  
I groaned, "Ouch! What did you do that for?!"  
  
Echizen looked at me as if I was stupid. I hated that look, it made me feel inferior.  
  
Echizen spoke, "You're such a complete idiot."  
  
I glared, "Hey! You don't need to rub it in."  
  
Echizen continued, "I just don't get you. One time, you're a cheery and carefree guy and now you're all depressed because of what I think. You keep changing your moods and that makes me confused."  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"Look," Echizen swallowed his pride for a moment, "I do think of you as annoying and as a distraction but each day I hang out with you, I realize how much fun I had when I was you. I don't think I would forget an idiot like you."  
  
"Echizen..."  
  
"You want to know about me? It's true that I had good memories here but it is painful to remember them."  
  
"Painful?" I asked.  
  
"The blond guy you saw in the picture was Eniwa Ryoki."  
  
Hey, wasn't that the same name he used during the Halloween party when he disguised as a girl?  
  
"Eniwa, Sakuno, and I were best friends in America. We came to Japan three years ago and came to this park. I had lot of fun being with them but...Eniwa did something that I would never forgive him for."  
  
I was speechless as Echizen was telling me all this.  
  
He continued, "It was painful to come here because my memories involved him and I don't want to remember that bastard. It is true that I had fun in the past but three years ago, everything changed. I'm sorry that I ignored you. It's just that I felt confused because these happy memories involve the person I hate the most."  
  
I looked at him with guilt. This was the first time he'd ever opened up to me. I felt bad because I felt like I forced him to do it.  
  
I spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."  
  
Echizen shrugged, "Nah, it's alright. It actually felt nice to talk about it with someone." He smiled.  
  
I blushed when he smiled like that. That smile brought warm comfortable feelings that lifted all my pains from me.  
  
He stood up and complained, "You have to take me to the rides. I haven't had a chance to go on them because I was busy searching for you since you left."  
  
I was surprised, "You were searching for me?"  
  
Echizen looked at me as if I was stupid again, "I wouldn't do it, if we were not friends."  
  
I got up and hugged him. I yelled happily, "You really care for me!"  
  
Echizen was annoyed, "Let me go, idiot!"  
  
I quickly let him go and rubbed the back of my neck out of embarrassment. I grinned cheekily and rubbed the top of his cap, "You know I really care for you a lot."  
  
Echizen brushed my hand aside and muttered, "I already know, Momo-senpai no baka."  
  
I suddenly remembered something. I hastily took out a white cap from my pocket and presented it to Echizen, "Here, Echizen, I thought you might like a brand new cap since that cap looks really old."  
  
Echizen was silent and I felt like I did something wrong, "You don't want it?"  
  
"You know, this cap was from my father." Echizen explained.  
  
I was surprised when he mentioned his father because I remembered that Echizen got angry all the times when I mentioned a word about his father.  
  
I asked, "Is it really important?"  
  
"Just some old memories." Echizen replied.  
  
"Oh, I shouldn't give it to you." I was about to withdraw the cap away but Echizen took it from me.  
  
He removed his old cap and put the cap I gave him on his head. He spoke, "I like this better."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, since R is the initial of my first name."  
  
Oh yeah, Echizen's first name was Ryoma.  
  
"Say, Echizen?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could I call you Ryoma?"  
  
He was surprised when I make such request. I quickly explained, "Uh, it's just that Ryuzaki calls you by your first name all the time and I felt like I wanted to say it too."  
  
I want to say your name to say how much I really care for you.  
  
Echizen just sighed, "Do whatever you want."  
  
I grinned, "Arigatou, Ryoma."  
  
"Can we go now?" Echizen sound bored as usual.  
  
I was about to leave with him until I remembered something, "Hoi, what about Ryuzaki?"  
  
"Um, you guys can go ahead without me." I heard a feminine voice behind me.  
  
Ryoma greeted, "Sakuno, you're back. How come you didn't have a drink?"  
  
Ryuzaki became embarrassed, "Umm...I fed it to the birds." She came up with a lie.  
  
Somehow, I had a feeling that she was spying on us the entire time.  
  
I asked, "You're sure, you don't want to come?" After hearing everything from Ryoma, I don't hate her anymore. Now I don't have the urge to kill her.  
  
She quickly responded, "No thank you, Momoshiro-senpai. There are some shows I wanted to see, so you can go on without me."  
  
"Alright." Ryoma replied as he was leaving.  
  
I waved her bye and I was about to followed him but Ryuzaki called me.  
  
"Momoshiro-senpai...please takes care of him."  
  
I answered, "Of course, I would take care of him. I'm his friend."  
  
She giggled, "Please do so in the future." Then she left.  
  
I think that her words must have some deeper meaning.  
  
Ryoma called out to me, "Momo-senpai, didn't you say we should have fun and make new memories?"  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, let's make new memories."  
  
TBC

* * *

Ponta: HERE YOU GO, A HAPPY ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER FOR THEM!  
  
Momo: Ryoma was never with Sakuno in the first place?! YES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoma: Thank God.  
  
Ponta: I HAVE A QUICK QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU! Does Japan have Thanksgiving? I NEED TO KNOW?  
  
Momo: Why do you want Thanksgiving?  
  
Ponta: For my next chapter!  
  
Momo: Why Thanksgiving?  
  
Ponta: Because, it's the holiday to spend time with your "family."  
  
Momo: ...and?  
  
Ponta: You'll see in the next chapter. Again, the usual apologies and please read and reviews. I deeply appreciated it. THANK YOU FOR READING!

OH YEAH I FORGOT!

Eniwa Ryoki! MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTER THAT WILL SOON HAVE AN IMPORTANT PART OF THIS STORY!

If you're wondering what he look like, um, imagine Seifer from Final Fantasy 8 except he's little shorter and has no scar. Instead of cold look, he has a nice, cheerful look. He does not wear Seifer's clothes. He only wore normal everyday clothes.

Momo: Why Seifer?

Ponta: Because he's the perfect example!

Ryoma: Hmm, he seemed interesting.

Momo: WHAT!?

Ryoma: He does look better than you.

Momo: ................ :: faints ::


	16. Chapter 16

Ponta: Am I dead?  
  
QueenofEngland: No even though I want you to be but why you ask?  
  
Ponta: Because I cannot believe I got twelve reviews!  
  
QueenofEngland: It makes sense since it was the first chapter edited by a beta reader.  
  
Ponta: I got twelve reviews! I have been so happy! I LOVE YOU ALL except the QueenofEngland.  
  
QueenofEngland: HEY! HOW DARE YOU HATE MY ROYAL BEAUTY!  
  
Ponta: .......................this is why I don't love him.  
  
To my reviewers  
  
Sonic16  
  
Ponta: Thank you for the reviews. I do need to give Momo happiness before the major thing will happen.  
  
Momo: The major thing? Would that be more angst?  
  
Ponta: Yes.  
  
Momo: And I thought you writing a happy ending are weird and now I knew YOU'RE JUST GOING TO TORTURE ME MORE!  
  
Ponta shrugged: Oh well. About Echizen, you will find out soon but not in this chapter, I'm sorry!  
  
SadistFujiFan  
  
Ponta: Hey, Momo!  
  
Momo: What?  
  
Ponta: There's another person who loved to see you tortured! MUWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Momo: .........you're so evil.  
  
Ponta: I know! About Eniwa, soon! But not now!  
  
Mei Neko  
  
Ponta: Thanks for the information and the suggestion! I'll think about it but I'm planning the opposite!  
  
Momo: What would that be?  
  
Ponta: Oh it will be revealed in this chapter!  
  
Darkspider  
  
Ponta: Sorry to disappoint you, we're not going to meet the oyaji! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!  
  
Ryoma: I'm not?  
  
Ponta: Nope! Not yet though! I need him for the major thing!  
  
Ryoma: You mean the major angst?  
  
Ponta: YEP! MUWAHAHAHA!  
  
Ryoma: ..........I hopes I live.  
  
Tsukihime418  
  
Ponta: Okay! Okay! Okay! Sorry for the late update, I have a summer school and plus this chapter is nearly long as Chapter 15. But I promised that the next update will be sooner. I hope.  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane.  
  
Ponta: Fine, I promised to TRY to update sooner!  
  
TKM  
  
Ponta: Thanks for the compliment and here's the reward to your impatience. I'm glad that you like the story and I will try to update soon as I can.  
  
Posterior Praiser  
  
Ponta: Glad you like the chapter. I will continue to support your fics since you support mine! Thanks for pointing out my mistakes!  
  
Kaidoh: Hiss, even if she pointed out your mistakes, you still suck at grammar!  
  
Ponta: ....................YOU'RE EVIL KAIDOH! WAHHHHHHHHH! (sulks at a corner.)  
  
Kaidoh: from the person who tortured her characters.  
  
lil' mi1  
  
Ponta: Sorry about picking Seifer. You're right Seifer does look old so imagine a younger version please.  
  
Momo: ..........What made you create an original character in the first place?  
  
Ponta: For the major thing!  
  
Momo: ...................I had a bad feeling about this.  
  
swtjemz  
  
Ponta: Glad you like the story! Hope you enjoy the future chapters!  
  
Blue Orbs-Blue  
  
Ponta: Hey Momo, someone is rooting for you!  
  
Momo: ALRIGHT! I WILL DEFINITELY GET MY MAN!  
  
Ryoma: Mada mada dane.  
  
Momo: Hey!  
  
Ponta: But this one is obsessed with TezuFuji in fact, this person think they were funny in the last chapter.  
  
Tezuka: I don't see how we're funny.  
  
Fuji: I think this person meant our deeds were funny.  
  
Tezuka: I don't see how this supposed to be funny.  
  
Fuji: She meant this. ::Fuji grabbed Tezuka and kissed him roughly::  
  
Momo and Ryoma were watching the entire thing and they blushed beet red as Tezuka and Fuji did something more.  
  
Momo: Hey, Ryoma, can we do that?  
  
Ryoma: ...........pervert.  
  
Momo: EH! Why not!  
  
Ponta: Oh, don't worry you do it eventually, perhaps now or perhaps not.  
  
Momo: What are you talking about?  
  
Ponta: OH what I'm saying is I do not own Prince of Tennis but I FINALLY OWN A RYOMA CHIBI DOLL FOR REAL! (hugs the Ryoma chibi doll)  
  
Ryoma: ...................................umm here's Chapter 16

Ponta: Oh I forgot! Sorry if this particular character is acting OCC but then again I think you would hate this character appearing in this chapter.

* * *

Knowing Innocence  
  
Chapter 16

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
_What is this?  
  
Where the hell am I?  
  
I'm in a dark spacious room that is lit with only a couple of candles that are burning softly. I spot a balcony whose doors were open, letting a cool breeze waft in.  
  
Hey, I've never seen this room in school. How come I don't know about it?  
  
Immediately, I felt another ghastly presence in this IT BE A GHOST?!  
  
I gulped nervously and turned around quickly.  
  
It was only Ryoma.  
  
"Jeez, Ryoma, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I clutched my chest as my heart was beating like crazy.  
  
"Hey Ryoma, why are we here?" I asked.  
  
"I think you know." Ryoma said it so suavely and sexily, it made my heart accelerate faster than before. He took a step towards me and another step closer.  
  
"Um, I don't really know." I said nervously while walking backward and trying to stay away from Ryoma because somehow I felt scared by his new tone.  
  
I continued to walk backward until my legs touched something soft. I turned my head and my eyes widened.  
  
WHY IS THERE A KING-SIZED BED?!  
  
Huh, wait a minute, a king-sized bed? A spacious room? Lit candles? Come to think of it, it seemed like a romantic setting for............................................  
  
I blushed immediately.  
  
OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THIS IS WHAT I THINK!  
  
Wait a minute this is not supposed to happen!  
  
I said nervously, "Umm, Ryoma, we should leave this place." I turned around and suddenly my heart raced so fast that it was almost a complete stop and my nose was bleeding like crazy.  
  
RYOMA IS NAKED! HE'S ACTUALLY NAKED! OH MY GOD, HE'S NAKED! NO CAP! NO WRISTBAND! NO BOXERS! NO ANYTHING!  
  
HE'S PRACTICALLY NAKED!  
  
I immediately averted my eyes away from him while I blushed crimson red as the ripest tomato.  
  
I stuttered, "R-r-ryoma, what are you doing!? Wear some clothes, will ya!?"  
  
"Why? You want this, don't you?" Ryoma said it so sexily that I blushed deeper shades of red. I felt his naked body come into contact with mine as he embraced me.  
  
I looked at him and scolded, "RYOMA..."  
  
I was interrupted right away when Ryoma suddenly grabbed my shirt collar and shoved his mouth against my mouth.  
  
Ryoma was kissing me. He was actually kissing me on the lips. Oh god, how long I have wanted this feeling.  
  
Ryoma was aggressive, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, creating that hot exotic taste.  
  
I couldn't help myself but fall to my hidden desire. I responded to his kiss by kissing back with the same passion that Ryoma put into it. I was dominating the kiss and Ryoma was fighting back for control.  
  
I want this. I've always wanted this.  
  
I felt Ryoma begin to unbutton my shirt.  
  
No, this is wrong. I shouldn't do this.  
  
I broke the kiss right away, neglecting that wonderful feeling, and shoved Ryoma back away from me.  
  
I spoke seriously, "Ryoma, we shouldn't do this. I mean we are just friends!"  
  
Ryoma replied, "Don't you want this? I thought you want me, Momo-senpai." He said 'senpai' so suavely; it made me blushed even more.  
  
I stuttered, "Uh...uh...uh, I do! BUT THIS IS WRONG! I MEAN WE ARE NOT EVEN IN A RELATIONSHIP! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!"  
  
Ryoma continued to unbuttoned the rest of the buttons of my shirt and said, "What's wrong with giving you what you want? As my friend, you should at least take the gift." He took my shirt off and began to kiss teasingly all over my broad chest.  
  
My inner desire was fighting with my morals.  
  
That really felt good.  
  
NO THIS IS WRONG!  
  
But I want this.  
  
BUT RYOMA IS A FRIEND!  
  
I like him and he's offering himself to me.  
  
This is my only chance of fulfilling my urging need.  
  
In the end, my desire won.  
  
I clasped Ryoma's face and kissed him fiercely at a fervent pace.  
  
Eventually our clothes were yanked off and we were in out bed, doing even more stuff.  
  
I groaned softly, "Oh God, Ryoma that felt so good."  
  
We were about to reach the climax until...  
_  
Morning sun came on time. The sunlight broke through the covered curtains and pestered my eyes. I groaned as I got up and rubbed my tired eyes.  
  
I yawned, "What just happened?"  
  
I saw that I was back in the dorm in my own bed.  
  
I yawned again and suddenly I realized something. My eyes became alert instantly and I gasped.  
  
Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD! I JUST HAD A SEX DREAM!  
  
I JUST HAD A WET DREAM WITH RYOMA IN IT! I HAD A SEX DREAM WITH MY OWN BEST FRIEND!  
  
Well an extremely vivid, tangible, wonderful, exotic, amazing....  
  
Eh....................................................................................  
  
I clasped my head with my hands and panicked.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
AW CRAP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!  
  
What does this means?  
  
My sex dream kept replaying in my head.  
  
....I needs a cold shower.  
  
I was about to get off the bed until I touched something soft and smooth.  
  
Hey, this doesn't felt like my pillow.  
  
I looked down and my heart raced instantly and I was blushing like crazy.  
  
It was Ryoma sleeping on the bed.  
  
I panicked, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Neutral's POV   
  
Eiji instantly woke up from his sleep and glanced sideways, "What? Did I just hear someone screaming? ....Oh well, I'm going back to sleep." Eiji fell back into his bed with his partner.

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
WHAT IS RYOMA DOING IN MY BED?!  
  
...DOES THAT MEAN MY DREAM IS ACTUALLY TRUE!? WE ACTUALLY DID IT!?  
  
I quickly lifted the blankets up and saw that I was still in my boxers.  
  
Whew, we didn't do it. Thank God, it's just a dream. That was scary I thought I actually did it with Ryoma.  
  
I heard a yawn and Ryoma groaning as he rubbed his eyes, "Momo-senpai, you don't have to yell that loud or hit me."  
  
...Um I don't think I supposed to be here at the bed with him.  
  
Ryoma looked at me then and saw that I was in the bed with him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes again. He looked at me and his eyes widened.  
  
"Umm...LET ME EXPLAIN!" I exclaimed nervously before Ryoma could make any fake conclusion.  
  
Ryoma instantly punched me in the face, and out of the bed. I rubbed my face and yelled, "HEY, WHY DO YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
Ryoma countered, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM OR IN MY BED!?"  
  
His room? His bed?  
  
I glanced sideways and realized that I was in Ryoma's room instead of my room.  
  
What am I doing in Ryoma's room? Then I remembered why. We were tired from the day at the amusement park and I had to carry Ryoma to his room because he fell asleep. I was also tired too, so I fell asleep on his bed.  
  
I explained, "You fell asleep yesterday and I had to carry you to your room. I couldn't help it but fall asleep on your...bed."  
  
My face became beet red as I remembered my sex dream.  
  
"Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked me suspiciously.  
  
Uh-oh, I hope he didn't notice my red cheeks just now.  
  
Ryoma continued, "How come my bed is wet?"  
  
Deeper shades of red were on my face.  
  
Couple of minutes later, I was in the laundry room, dumping Ryoma's bed sheet and blanket in the washing machine since I was the one who wetted the bed with that wet dream.  
  
I blushed again at the mention of that dream.  
  
AH! STOP IT! I GOTTA STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT DREAM!  
  
Though it was a really good dream and Ryoma was such a good kisser. Plus....  
  
..............................................................................WHAT AM I SAYING!?  
  
This is crazy! How did this happen? I know I like Ryoma and all but I don't want Ryoma this way, filled with lust and all that stuff!  
  
I mean we are just friends. Plus I don't even know if Ryoma is straight or gay but I do know he has someone else.  
  
Sigh, that made me disappointed but I respected his decision. That person who Ryoma likes better treat him right or I'll kill him or her.  
  
What does that dream mean? Could it be lust that I like Ryoma?  
  
PLUS IT WAS MY FIRST SEX DREAM! ARGH! WITH RYOMA IN IT!  
  
WHY CAN'T IT BE SOMEONE ELSE LIKE uhh Mamushi, Buchou, or even ATOBE!?  
  
I was used to living with Ryoma as a roommate and a friend but now I have this stupid sex dream. It's going to change a lot!  
  
What the hell is wrong with me?!  
  
What does it mean?  
  
The dryer machine rang, indicating Ryoma's blanket was now washed and dried.  
  
Argh! I have no time to think about it!  
  
I grabbed Ryoma's blanket and headed to the dorm.  
  
But you know, that dream was really good and plus Ryoma really looked beautiful and sexy...  
  
...who am I kidding? It's just a dream. JUST A DREAM! It's not like I actually saw a real naked Ryoma around.  
  
But he looked really really hot!  
  
.........................................I definitely need a cold shower.  
  
I put Ryoma's blanket back in his room and headed for the bathroom with my extra clothes.  
  
It's just a dream! A NICE ICE COLD SHOWER WILL TAKE ME BACK TO REALITY!  
  
I opened the bathroom door and my eyes bulged in instant.  
  
Ryoma was drying himself with the towel and he....was naked.  
  
Gallons of blood were gushing to my cheeks and I panicked, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Neutral's POV   
  
Eiji quickly got up from his bed, "What? What? Did I hear someone yelling again?"  
  
Oishi yelled, "Eiji, you have to get ready for school!"  
  
Eiji replied, "Hai!" Then he thought, "Hmm, must be my imagination."

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
I just saw Ryoma naked. It's not a dream. It's actually true. I ACTUALLY SAW RYOMA NAKED!  
  
I banged my head repeatedly on the wall until I heard a door click. I saw Ryoma walk out of the bathroom; dressed up in his school uniform due to my disappointment...I mean relief.  
  
Ryoma spoke, "Momo-senpai, it's your turn." He pointed to the bathroom door behind him.  
  
When I saw Ryoma, I couldn't help but remember that particular image of him. I blushed again.  
  
Ryoma looked at me strangely, "Is something wrong with you?"  
  
I quickly answered, "Um...well, it's just that." I pointed out what happened moments ago.  
  
"So?" Ryoma replied dully.  
  
SO!? SO!? I JUST SAW YOU NAKED AND YOU SAY SO?!  
  
Ryoma continued, "It's not like we're in a relationship or something."  
  
"Well...true. We are just friends." I suddenly remembered that line I said in my sex dream.  
  
AHHHHHHHHH! I REALLY NEED A COLD SHOWER!  
  
I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
I quickly turned on the shower full blast with the coldest water possible. I entered and suffered the icy blast on my body. I was myself again, only wet and shivering.  
  
I can't believe everything that had happened to me this morning.  
  
This is just great. I just had a sex dream with my own best friend and now I just saw my own best friend naked! Sigh, what a day.  
  
I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel.  
  
Though I have to admit that Ryoma does look better than in my dream. He was much hotter than the one I saw........................................................................  
  
I went back to the shower again and drenched myself with icy water for the second time.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH! Just thinking about it is getting me aroused again.  
  
What is going to happen to me now?  
  
Minutes later, Ryoma and I were at our morning tennis practice. We were lined up with the other Regulars because Grandma Coach had something important to say.  
  
Grandma Coach announced, "As you all know, the match with Yamabuki is coming up soon this early December, so we will have more training in our schedule. I know you're all whining about how tough the training is. Deal with it. Plus all of you will have a break this weekend because you have no school this Thursday, Friday, and Saturday."  
  
A four day weekend!? I had completely forgotten about that! About time we got some break!  
  
Ryoma poked me, "Hey, how come we're having the four day weekend?"  
  
"Just some school stuff, I guess." I replied, "Why, something bothering you?" I asked.  
  
"Not really," Ryoma responded, "We have a four day weekend on the same days in America because of a holiday."  
  
"A holiday?" I asked.  
  
"It's Thanksgiving, just a dull holiday to spend time with your family and have a big feast." Ryoma explained.  
  
"What a coincidence. This weekend, I'm going back home and my mother would make a big feast out of my favorite foods. Sigh, oh how much I missed her homemade lunch. They taste better than the school lunch here. What about you? Are you going to visit your family?"  
  
Ryoma's eyes expressed intense coldness and he replied, "No."  
  
"Why not? Are you saying that you're going to stay in the dorm all alone this weekend?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." Ryoma answered briefly.  
  
I already knew that Ryoma had problems with his family from the way he acted whenever someone mentioned his father.  
  
"You should at least see your family. Living in the dorm alone is too boring." I suggested.  
  
Ryoma brushed me off, "Hey, I do whatever I want."  
  
I believe something has happened between Ryoma and his family. It must be really serious if Ryoma doesn't want to see him family at all.  
  
I'm glad it was tennis because it helps me focus on one thing instead of certain incidents this morning.  
  
I blushed again.  
  
ARGH! JUST THINK ABOUT TENNIS!  
  
Grandma Coach informed us of our practice schedule, "Today, we'll have the regulars play against each other for a practice match. Tezuka versus Fuji in Court A. Kaidoh versus Kikumaru in Court B. Oishi versus Kawamura in Court C. Momoshiro versus Echizen in Court D."  
  
I was surprised, "NANI!? I have to play against him?"  
  
Grandma Coach asked, "Anything wrong with that?"  
  
I stammered, "Well...uh..."  
  
I didn't really want to play against him now, not right after that dream I just had.  
  
"What? Afraid you'll lose to me, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma taunted.  
  
My manly pride took over and I gave him the mock glare, "Afraid!? WHY YOU, ARROGANT BRAT! I will definitely beat you!"  
  
"Mada mada dane." Ryoma replied.  
  
Ryoma bounced the ball and asked, "Ready, Momo-senpai?"  
  
I scowled at him, "Ready when you are!"  
  
I will definitely beat him and wiped that arrogant smirk of that bratty face.  
  
I will beat him. I will beat...Eh.  
  
Ryoma served gracefully with perfect momentum and no wasteful movements.  
  
I felt a blush tinting my cheeks when I saw Ryoma play.  
  
I never noticed that Ryoma looked so hot. He played so beautiful. How he served. How he swung the racket. How he ran across the courts. How I want...  
  
BAM!  
  
The next thing I know I was hit in the face by a tennis ball and fell on the tennis court.  
  
I heard Ryoma yelling, "Hey, what's wrong with you?"  
  
I groaned as I rubbed my face, "Sorry sorry, I'm not paying attention." I removed my hands from my face and blushed immediately.  
  
Ryoma was extremely close to me.  
  
He looked at me, annoyed, "Jeez, it's not like you to miss an easy shot."  
  
I didn't say anything. My vocal cords were silenced by the presence of this beautiful person.  
  
"Hoi, Momo-senpai?"  
  
I blushed even more at Ryoma and images of my dream that were filling my mind.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I got up abruptly and ran away from the person of my desire.

* * *

Neutral's POV   
  
Ryoma was surprised by Momoshiro's sudden action. He muttered to himself, "What's with him? He seems to be acting weird today."

* * *

Momo's POV   
  
I submerged my face in a sink filled with the coldest water possible.  
  
I withdrew my face from the icy water and was myself again.  
  
Jeez, what is wrong with me?  
  
I thought if I stayed focused on tennis, I would forget about that stupid dream but it just made it worse.  
  
Sigh, my dream is killing me. Now I can't even look at Ryoma in the eye or I would only see Ryoma naked in my mind.  
  
That image would stay in my brain forever.  
  
Sigh, I feel like I am becoming a pervert here.  
  
"Hi, Momochan-senpai!" Someone yelled my name behind me.  
  
I turned around and cringed at what I saw. It was a girl in a teal green high school uniform with reddish brown hair tied up into two small ponytails. She had a camera and a notepad. I quickly recognized her, "AHH! It's Tomoka!"  
  
"How nice of you to remember my name!" She cheered.  
  
I growled at her, "What are you doing here?! Taking more pictures and putting some stupid lies in your articles?"  
  
She pouted, "Hey, how dare you call them lies. I'm a journalist who searches for the truth and publishes it in the school newspaper!"  
  
I looked at her, annoyed, "How is the truth related to your articles on couples!?"  
  
"What?" She pretend to be innocent, "I couldn't help it. I love to write articles on hot couples and guys, especially gay couples! Girls love it, especially about the Tezuka and Fuji pair, Oishi and Eiji pair, and Kaidoh and Inui pair, and oh there's that mysterious boyfriend of Takashi!"  
  
I looked at her with disgust and scorn, "If you're here to bother our practices, I suggest you should leave."  
  
Tomoka waved her finger at me, "Uh um! I'm not leaving. I'm only here for one reason."  
  
"And that would be?" I was annoyed.  
  
"Ryoma-sama!" She yelled happily.  
  
"Ryoma-sama? Why you need him?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
Tomoka declared, "Ryoma-sama is now the hottest guy of the month! So I'm writing an article on him! So where can I find him?"  
  
I glared at her and answered, "I'm not telling. There's no way I'm going to let a bitchy reporter harass Ryoma."  
  
There was an evil glint in Tomoka's eyes, "So it's true. Momochan-senpai did have a crush on Ryoma-sama!"  
  
I blushed immediately and yelled, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?"  
  
She snickered evilly, "I have my ways. Show me where is Ryoma-sama or I will publish this article!" She held out a paper in front of me.  
  
I looked at the paper and grimaced. I yelled, "ATOBE AND I ARE NOT A PAIR!"  
  
"Really? I just interviewed Atobe last week and he has quite interesting comments about you. Plus you guys look so handsome together!" She was starry eyed.  
  
I gagged, "NANI! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WANT TO BE WITH THAT STUCK-UP ASSHOLE!"  
  
"Hmm really? You said lot of bad things about Atobe but maybe deep inside you really like him?" Tomoka giggled evilly, "I'll publish this article if you don't tell me where Ryoma-sama is. Besides, I'm not allowed in the tennis courts."  
  
I clenched my fist and glared at her with a threatening look but I finally gave in. I scowled, "Fine, you can find Ryoma behind the locker room after practice is over."  
  
Tomoka cheered and left. I looked down, feeling guilty for what I had done.  
  
Sigh, look what I had done.  
  
I went back to finish our morning tennis practice.  
  
Right after tennis practice was finished, I was about to head back to the locker room when I heard some voices. I walked closer to where the voices came from. When I reached the sources, I found that sluttish reporter interviewing Ryoma with stupid questions.  
  
I quickly hid myself from them while listening to Ryoma's interview.  
  
It seemed like that Tomoka had already asked Ryoma some questions.  
  
Tomoka questioned while holding a pen above her notepad, "So Ryoma-sama, what is your major interest?"  
  
"Tennis." Ryoma said, obviously, while Tomoka scribbled it down in her notebook.  
  
She continued to ask, "By any chance, are you with someone?"  
  
"What?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"Do you have someone in particular?"  
  
Heh, don't try your luck. Ryoma already has someone else.  
  
...even though I don't know who Ryoma's someone else, I wanted to be that someone else.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"No." Ryoma answered.  
  
"OH, A SINGLE! That's so great!" Tomoka commented.  
  
NANI!!! DID THAT COCKY BRAT JUST SAY NO?!  
  
Wait a minute, what is he talking about?! He said to me that he has someone else but he's telling that bitch that he doesn't? What exactly is going on here?  
  
Could Ryoma be lying to me?  
  
If he doesn't have someone else, does that mean he's single?  
  
YES! I wanted to cheer and dance triumphantly but I realized one thing.  
  
The question that has been bothering me ever since the first day of school.  
  
Is Ryoma gay or not?  
  
Tomoka asked another question, "Since you're single, what type of person do you like?"  
  
Ryoma looked at her as though he was pissed off, "Someone whose is not annoying."  
  
...HEY!  
  
I'm not that annoying to Ryoma, am I?  
  
...I hope not.  
  
Finally Tomoka asked the question I wanted to hear, "So, do you like girls or guys or maybe both?"  
  
This is it. Ryoma will finally answer that question. I must know the answer.  
  
Ryoma replied, "I don't need to answer that."  
  
................................................................................DAMN!  
  
Tomoka commented, "OH! Acting mysterious, aren't you? Girls love that."  
  
Why couldn't Ryoma answer that stupid question that keeps bothering me every day!?  
  
Sigh, oh well another day of not knowing what gender Ryoma's likes.  
  
I was about to leave when I heard one more question.  
  
"Ryoma-sama, is it true that you learnt tennis from your father?" Tomoka asked.  
  
Ryoma was taken back but regained his normal composure right away. But he wasn't normal, his eyes clearly showed hidden rage.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Ryoma asked in a scary tone, colder than his usual voice.  
  
Tomoka smirked as though she knew everything, "I heard that your father is Echizen N...."  
  
That's when Ryoma broke. All the rage came and it was plastered on his face. The same rage that was shown on his face, whenever "father" was mentioned. He glared at the frightened reporter and spoke using the coldest tone possible, "Don't ever mention that name in front of me. Ever!" He gave her the cold shoulder and muttered, "This is stupid." He left.  
  
Tomoki complained, "Ryoma-sama! I'm not done with you yet!" She chased after him.  
  
I felt sorry for him, being chased by the worst girl possible.  
  
But what happened between Ryoma and his father?  
  
Did Ryoma's father do something to him?  
  
I don't really know but I wanted to know. However, it was clear that Ryoma wouldn't tell me. So who else would know?  
  
Morning practice was over and we returned to our classes. It was now lunch break. I was hoping to see Ryoma but I couldn't find him all over.  
  
I was about to search for him until I heard someone call my name.  
  
"Um...Momoshiro-senpai?" A girlish voice said my name.  
  
I turned around and saw Ryoma's old friend, Ryuzaki.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Ryuzaki. What do you want?"  
  
That's when I realized. If Ryuzaki is Ryoma's old buddy, then maybe she would know something about it.  
  
Ryuzaki became embarrassed and quickly bowed, "Sorry to bother you, but I have a favor to ask."  
  
"A favor?" I asked, "Well I also have a favor to ask too."  
  
"You do?" Ryuzaki asked with disbelief.  
  
I asked seriously, "Ryoma's past. I wanted to know what happened between Ryoma and his father."  
  
Ryuzaki gasped. I could tell that she knew something. She looked down and asked, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Every time someone mentions father, I can see some intense rage in his eyes. So I thought there must be something between them." I answered.  
  
She stuttered, "I-I'm sorry. ...it's not my place to say."  
  
I groaned out of disappointment but waved as if it were okay, "It's alright. I shouldn't ask in the first place. So what's the favor you're asking me?"  
  
Ryuzaki became embarrassed again, "Um...um, Ryoma-kun is staying here alone during the weekend, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um...um, this may be ridiculous but...can you take Ryoma-kun with you?!"  
  
...................................................HUH!?  
  
What kind of favor is that?! I thought it would be something else but this?!  
  
I pointed out, "But I'm just visiting my family."  
  
Ryuzaki was persistent, "It doesn't matter, please take him with you!"  
  
"Why are you asking this?" I questioned her motive.  
  
Ryuzaki became quiet and answered softly, "It's just that I don't want...Ryoma-kun to be alone."  
  
Her eyes expressed sadness and concern. She must really care about him.  
  
But taking Ryoma with me to visit my parents would be awkward. Especially when I invite him to my own house after I just had that dream. Plus how could I introduce the one I have a crush on to my family?  
  
I argued, "If you don't want him to be alone, then why don't you invite him instead?"  
  
She swayed her head sideways, "If I can, then I would. But I can't bring Ryoma-kun with me, plus it would be best if he goes with you."  
  
"But..." I stopped in my mid-sentence when I saw Ryuzaki's eyes. Her eyes were begging me to do this.  
  
I gave in, "Fine." Ryuzaki brightened up, "It might not be so bad."  
  
Ryuzaki bowed, "Thank you. Take care, Momoshiro-senpai!" Then she left.  
  
Sigh, what am I going to do?  
  
Lunch was over and we had our afternoon tennis practice. When that was over, I told Ryoma to go ahead without me since I needed to call my parents and ask if I could bring Ryoma.  
  
I walked to the nearest pay phone and deposited coins into it. I picked up the phone and dialed my home number. I heard ringing until someone answered, "Hello, this is the Momoshiro residence."  
  
I spoke to receiver, "Um...mum?"  
  
"Hmm, is this Takeshi!?"  
  
"Yeah, mum, this is Takeshi."  
  
I quickly moved the receiver away from my ear before my mother gave an ear- splitting scream of happiness. Once it was safe, I put my ear next to the receiver.  
  
"Takeshi! It has been so long since you called! How's school!?"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"I heard that you have a break this weekend. So you better come home and visit us!"  
  
"Uh...mum, about that..."  
  
I heard a gasp and she accused, "YOU'RE NOT COMING HOME!?"  
  
"...............................I'm visiting home, jeez. I just want to know if it is okay, can I bring a friend with me."  
  
"A friend?" mother asked, "What kind of friend?"  
  
"Well, for starters, it's a boy."  
  
Suddenly, there was an uncomfortable silence. I dreaded what my mother was going to say.  
  
"A boy?" She finally broke the silence.  
  
"Um...yeah?"  
  
There was that silence again.  
  
I spoke, "Um...mum?"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" My mother squealed so loud, I was sure my eardrums had shattered.  
  
My mother continued, "GASP, MY OWN SON HAS GROWN UP! HE FINALLY HAS A BOYFRIEND!"  
  
.....WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Boyfriend? Where did she get that idea?  
  
I continued to hear, "HEY EVERYONE, TAKESHI HAS A BOYFRIEND!"  
  
Then I heard clamors and cheering noise in the backgrounds.  
  
But Ryoma is not my boyfriend!  
  
She continued, "YOU MUST BRING HIM! I WANT TO SEE HIM!"  
  
I responded, "Mum! He's not my...." I didn't get to finish it because my own mother just hung up on me.  
  
Oh that's just great. That's really great! Now my entire family thinks that I'm bringing my boyfriend.  
  
Sigh, at least, Ryoma can come but would he want to come?  
  
I hope he can come because I would like to introduce Ryoma and stay with him.  
  
I just hope that Ryoma can survive my family.  
  
I headed back to the dorm just to see a mob of girls and few guys waiting outside my dorm door. They were all screaming and yelling crazy stuff as if there was a famous star around.  
  
I went up to them and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
One of the girls came up to me, "Have you heard, the hottest guy lives here!"  
  
I looked at her with a questionable look, "Huh? Are you talking about Echizen Ryoma?"  
  
"Yeah, he's so cool and kawaii! Plus he's so mysterious and the best part, he's single!"  
  
........................................................................................Oh bother.  
  
I pushed her out of the way, "Well excuse me, I need to go back to my dorm."  
  
Suddenly the girls were rushing me like crazy, squealing nonsense stuff.  
  
"YOU LIVE WITH ECHIZEN-SAMA!?"  
  
"CAN WE SEE HIM!?"  
  
"CAN WE TOUCH HIM!?"  
  
I yelled, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU GUYS IN THE DORM!"  
  
I quickly opened the door and locked it right away before the mob came crashing through it.  
  
That was just crazy. I had such a crazy day. I had that stupid dream, my own mother thinks I have a boyfriend, and now there are all those crazy girls. Sigh, what a day.  
  
I noticed Echizen was sitting on the sofa, watching TV and drinking ponta as he usually did as if nothing had changed in his little world.  
  
I spoke to him, "Hoi, did you know you have lot of crazy fans out there?" Right on cue, I heard more girlish screams.  
  
"Yeah, it's a rough crowd." Ryoma spoke in a bored tone.  
  
I sat down next to him, "You know I heard one of the fan girls said you're single but that can't be true because you said you have someone else, right?"  
  
"Right." Ryoma replied right away.  
  
"...oh." Ryoma did have someone else, "Then why don't you tell your fans that you're not single? Those fans are really annoying!"  
  
Ryoma smirked, "Jealous of my popularity?"  
  
"Nani!?" I gave Ryoma the mock glare, "I'm not jealous!"  
  
But I'm jealous because they are after you and I don't want either one of them to take you.  
  
Ryoma replied, "Actually I don't want to tell. If I tell those idiots, then they would try to find out who was that someone else. If I tell, it will just bring more annoying distractions."  
  
"I see, that does make sense." Sigh, I should have known that Ryoma did have someone else.  
  
Sigh, that person is so lucky to have Ryoma.  
  
Then I remembered something.  
  
I asked, "Ryoma, do you want to come with me and visit my family?"  
  
"You're inviting me to go with you?" Ryoma replied with another question.  
  
I answered, "Yeah, I don't want to see you all cooped up in your dorm alone."  
  
"No, I don't want to go." Ryoma replied right away.  
  
"Eh, why not!?" I complained.  
  
Ryoma hesitated but shrugged right away, "I just don't felt like it."  
  
I complained, "Who want stay in the dorm all alone? That's just boring!"  
  
"I would finally get more sleep without a large distraction to bother me." Ryoma taunted.  
  
"HEY!" I glared at him.  
  
Ryoma looked at me and asked seriously, "Why do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"That's because I really want you to go with me!" I answered without thinking.  
  
...what did I just say? Did I just blab that out? I hope he doesn't get any wrong ideas.  
  
I quickly add more, "Um...I mean we'll have lots of fun if we stay together, right?"  
  
Ryoma looked at me suspiciously, "Hmm, why would I want to go with a blabbering idiot?"  
  
"WHO'RE YOU CALLING IDIOT?!" I yelled.  
  
"But, I guess it's better to hang out with an idiot instead staying here with all those annoyances."  
  
My anger quickly dissipated and I cheered up, "Does that mean you're going with me?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me, Momo-senpai?" He looked at me as if I was an idiot as usual.  
  
But I just ignored it and grinned, "Well, I'm sure we'll have fun!"  
  
Ryoma replied in a dull tone, "I guess."  
  
"Ryoma, we better wake up early." I said.  
  
"Why?" Ryoma asked.  
  
I countered with a question, "Do you want to be chase by those mobs? It's best to leave early before they find out that we have left."  
  
"True."  
  
TBC  
  
Ponta: How exciting the next chapter. Ryoma get to meet the family. MUWAHAHAHA!  
  
Momo: I hope it wouldn't be disaster.  
  
Ryoma: Knowing her, it would be.  
  
Ponta: Quick favor from all of you! I need names for Momo's younger brother and sister. PLEASE HELP! Thank you very much for reading and helping. And the usual apologies and please review! 


	17. Chapter 17

Ponta: **I'M SORRY! EVERYONE! I'M SORRY! NO WORDS CAN EXPRESS MY REGRETS OF NOT UPDATING MY STORY! NO WORDS CAN EXPRESS MY APOLOGIES TO ALL OF YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS! I'M SO SORRY! **Lot of things just happened in the past months. Family problems. School work. Surgery. And my computer broke down **THREE TIMES IN A ROW!** I swore that the hackers just love to kill me every once a while. Plus there were some problems in my family that kept stressing me out. And plus I just have a surgery on my stomach, so I'm not going to say the gory details. I apologized for a very late update. I'm sorry again!

Momo:…………..Ryoma, whose that?

Ryoma: How am I supposed to know?

Momo: Well, you always acted like you know everything and plus I'm always the last one to find out!

Ryoma shrugged: Mada mada dane.

Ponta:……………………………I cannot deserve their forgiveness……Sniff, I did neglected one of my favorite couples. Sniff……..I should do the disclaimer….And then…I WILL TOTURE THEM AGAIN! HA! HA! HA!

Momo:……………………………..somehow, I just remembered something that I wanted to always forget.

Ryoma:………………….don't remind me.

Ponta: **I'M PONTA! DAMNIT! THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY!**

Momo and Ryoma:……………………………………………………………………….

Momo: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A GHOST! SHE CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO HUNT US!**

Ponta kicked Momo: **I'M VERY ALIVE! THANK YOU! **Although, I was nearly in a life-death situation when I have a surgery.

Ryoma:…………………..damn it…..she should have been dead…

Ponta:………damn so many reviews to respond to…**ALL RIGHT! TIME FOR SOME RESPONDING!**

**Sonic16**

Ponta: HOI HOI, hope you're still alive! Thanks for suggesting the names! It gave me some ideas about Momo's siblings. Hee hee hee.

Momo:…………………………You're not going to make my siblings mean and make them tried to kill me?

Ponta whistled.

**SadistFujiFan**

Ponta: HA! HA! HA! I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE THE TORTURE! I'm going to keep torturing Momo, HA! HA! HA! BECAUSE IT'S SO MUCH FUN! OH I LOVE BEING SADISTIC! HA! HA! HA!

Momo:……….no matter how many times I called you evil, you just never going to stop, aren't you?

**Shirohikari**

Ponta: Heh, I wanted to thank you all the time for editing my story. I hope my grammar errors decreased more now….I hope…..after all this is an unedited chapter…

Momo:………………………**YOU STILL SUCK AT GRAMMAR!**

Ponta: **SHUT UP!**

**Gardien de la**

Ponta: Well all the female characters are OOC…I think………..Well I spend my times looking at male characters! LOL! I won't kill Sakuno of course. I just leave the killing of Sakuno to the fans. So, I guess you could say I'm killing her by feeding her to the den of lions. HA! HA! HA! Nanjiroh and Eniwa in a relationship…hmm..

Ryoma: NANI! ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M DATING SOMEONE OLD AS MY FATHER!

Ponta: Or he could be child molester.

Ryoma:……………………………………………………………………:he shuddered:

**Lil'mi1**

Ponta: Glad you love the comedy! I'm trying to add more comedy but SOON….SOOOON more angst will come! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Momo's mom is not the only hyper one in the family. HA! HA! HA!

Momo:………..oh great, my family is crazy.

Ponta: HA! HA! HA!

**Posterior Praiser**

Ponta: I'm glad that you reviewed and edited for me. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! I hope you continue to review and I'll try to catch up on your stories….I mean…………..I need to catch up…………

Momo: **YEAH! YOU HAVE OVER 10, 000 UNREAD EMAILS!**

Ponta sweatdrops:……………………**SURELY MOST OF THEM ARE JUNK MAILS!**

Momo:…………**RIGHT**…

**Blue Orbs Blue**

Ponta: Heh, you're welcome! It's so fun to add Tezuka/Fuji actions even though it's not much but HEY!

Momo grumbled: HOW COME THEY GET TO DO WAY MORE THAN US!

Ponta: What are you talking about? You and Ryoma are the main characters and have way more dialogue than them.

Momo: I MEAN!...:he blushed:……..YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

**Momoryofan**

Ponta: Thanks, I'm glad I squeezed your heart. I'm trying to make the feeling in the story. HMMM…must add more deadly angst…

Momo:……………..just how things can get any worse?

**Hell Demon**

Ponta: LOL! So you're SA/Yaoi fan too! COOL! And yes, I'm aware of the number 69 lol!

Momo blushed:………………hey Ryoma, can we…:Ryoma just punched him:

Ponta sweatdrop:……………Tough luck..

**Kawaii Chibi Yami**

Ponta: You like the plot! I'M SO GLAD! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! BUT I PROMISE IT'LL BE MUCH FASTER THIS TIME! PROMISE! PROMISE!

Momo:………………………………………I HOPE YOU FORGET, SO YOU WOULDN'T TORTURE ME!

**Babs**

Ponta: Wow, so many people wanted me to update…DON'T WORRY! THE UPDATE IS ON THE WAY!

Momo:………..said the author who hasn't update for nearly a year…

Ponta:…………….SHUT UP! I HAVE PROBLEMS!

**Ronda Silverpaw**

Ponta: One of the best?...Such honor….I cannot deserve such praise…:blushed out of embarrasement:

Momo:…………………..HOW! I'M GETTING KILLED HERE!

**LiTOSWTAZN**

Ponta: GLAD YOU LOVE THE STORY AND THE SUFFERING! ANDTHANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION!

Momo:……………..so many people just love to see me suffer huh?

**T.K**

Ponta: I'M SO SORRY! YES, I WAS VERY BUSY! I'M SORRY!

Momo: STOP SAYING I'M SORRY!

**Anoymus**

Ponta:……….One of the best you ever read?...Such honor…………….I'm so shamed for not updating so soon..Sniff..I blame my life and myself.

Momo twitched: YOU'RE SHAMED FOR NOT UPDATING AND YET YOU'RE NOT SHAMED FOR TORTURING ME!

**KagomeGirl21**

Ponta: Wow, you skipped a movie to read this? I did that before. I read so many interesting fan fictions and skipped my family times. I'm glad you enjoyed.

Momo: Personally, I think a movie would be much better than this.

Ponta kicked Momo: SILENCE!

**Kitty-san**

Ponta: THE UPDATE HAS ARRIVIED! ARRIVED!

Momo: WE KNOW ALREADY! YOU'RE TAKING THIS TOO LONG! HERE'S THE DAMN DISCLAIMER! **PONTA DOES NOT EARN ME OR RYOMA OR THE ENTIRE PRINCE OF TENNIS……..And oh yeah the House of the Dead too!**

Ponta:………..Wow…you did a disclaimer for me….Sniff.

Momo: SHUT UP!

Ponta: HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

**

* * *

Knowing Innocence

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Momo's POV

* * *

It was the same.

It was the same dream as before.

It was the same dream that I had last night.

It was the same dream that haunted my mind every day.

It was this same extremely vivid, tangible, wonderful exotic dream.

It was the same partner that always appeared on my side in my dream.

………………………………………………………………..It was Ryoma.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

I immediately woke up with my eyes snapped opened. I was panting for air with sweats trickling down my naked torso.

Oh God, I have that dream again…the same sex dream with Ryoma in it.

I glanced at my titanium alarm clock and it was clearly displayed 5:30 AM.

Oh God, what is wrong with my head?

I quickly flipped my blanket off me and hastily walked to the bathroom.

Why do I have that dream again?

I turned on the shower and twisted the knob, to make it cold as possible. I stripped off my boxer and entered the stall. I was drenched with icy cold water. It was definitely a nice time to take an extremely cold shower in an early cold autumn morning.

Of course, I was just being sarcastic.

But thanks to the coldness, I was myself again.

Sigh.

Wasn't Ryoma just a high school crush? ……………………………How long am I going to keep thinking that?

But it was true, Ryoma was just a crush. I mean he already have someone that I didn't even know.

Beside……….wasn't Ryoma just a friend?

I dressed up in my casual clothes.

These questions remained unresolved and kept plaguing my mind every minute.

I walked back to my room.

………but…..what if it is more than just a simple crush? ...what if it is more than just friendship? …….what if it was ……lust?

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COME ON TAKESHI!** You know that is not true! Ryoma is your friend! **YOUR FRIEND AND CRUSH! **

I sighed and looked at my messed up bed.

………..ah damn it, I wetted the bed again.

* * *

Ryoma's POV

* * *

_I was alone._

_I was the only living being in this dark dimension._

_Everything was black and barren._

_This place gave me the chills but I didn't reveal it because I didn't want to show that I'm weak._

_I continue to look around this black wasteland until I felt like it was a waste of time._

"_Why am I here?" I felt stupid for asking that out loud because of the hard fact that no one was here except me._

_But I was wrong._

_As soon as I asked that stupid question, a shadowy human figure appeared in front of me._

_I was about to run away but I couldn't because this shadow………..felt so familiar to me._

_Then it came to my mind like a truck._

_I yelled angrily, "**YOU!**"_

_The shadow wasn't affected by my anger toward it but rather, it spoke to me._

"_Ryoma, this relationship is not going to work."_

_Then words came out of my mind without thinking, "What are you talking about!"_

_As I yelled those words, I suddenly noticed that my voice sounded younger than before. I quickly looked at myself and saw that I was 12 again. (He was 15, if you remember.)_

_The shadow spoke to me again, this time the tone was filled with sorrow, "I just can't take this anymore." The shadow just sighed and started to walk away from me._

"_Wait! Where're you going!" I yelled again without even thinking. But the shadow only responded by walking farther away from me. _

_I was struck with the pain of loneliness. I don't want to be alone in this barren wasteland. I was scared and I yelled, "**COME BACK! YOU**………….."   
_

"**COWARD!**" I gasped the last word as I suddenly woke up from that dark dream or nightmare or just plain weird.

I groaned out of weariness as I sat up in my bad, letting the blanket sliding off me. I still had the chills from that dream. Cold sweats were already running down through my body. I rested my head, catching my breath.

Why do I have that dream?

I looked at the blue sports wristband around my waist.

Why do I have the dream of the memory that I wanted to forget so much?

The memory that I abandoned three years ago, why did it came back to me?

……..Could it be a warning?

Then I felt something furry bounced on my lap. I looked down and saw Karupin staring at me with those golden eyes filled with concerns.

Karupin mewed, asking if I was alright.

I smiled slightly and patted Karupin gently, "I'm fine, Karupin."

I got off the bed and stretched my tried arms. I was about to head to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

Momo's POV

* * *

Mannnnn, I can't believe I wetted the bed again.

I picked up my bed sheet.

At least, I didn't wet Ryoma's bed sheet…………………………………………

I blushed deep red at the thought of it.

**ALRIGHT! RULE #1!** Don't put Ryoma and anything related to bed together!

Sigh, I hope the thought of it wouldn't plague my mind constantly again but Ryoma was sure awesome and ….

I drooled and then I realized.

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! TAKESHI!  
**  
**RULE #2! THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE BESIDE THAT SEX DREAM!  
**  
(Ponta: If he actually thinks………..)

(Momo: **HEY! I CAN THINK!**)

Sigh, either way, I have to wash the quilt again.

I hold my bed sheet and headed toward the laundry room until I heard a door opened. I saw Ryoma came out and instantly reruns of my sex dreams were running through my head.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CALM DOWN!** Just remember the rules, Takeshi!

Ryoma stared at me, "Momo-senpai?"

...I can feel my face turning red but I quickly shook out of it by changing the subject.

"Ryoma! That's a surprise, you're up early! You used to sleep late all the time and I have to wake you up."

Ryoma crossed his arms, "I can wake up early when I felt like it."

I smirked, "**RIGHT**, because I remember I have to drag you out of the bed most of the times."

He blushed slightly out of embarrassment and shrugged off, "………Whatever……" Then Ryoma looked at me suspiciously and smirked like me too, "At least I don't wet the bed."

My face became extremely red and I was tongue-tied, "Uh…….uh…..OH shut up!" I glared at him while my face remained red.

"Jeeze, Momo-senpai, you need to grow up." Ryoma left for the bathroom.

I was still blushing red at the reason why I wetted the bed until Ryoma's words just registered itself in my mind and I realized. I yelled, "You're the one who need to grow up, GAKI!"

An hour later, I finally calmed down after packing up all my stuff and ready to go visit my crazy family.

Sigh, why did my mother have to jump into crazy conclusions?

How am I going to explain this to her? ……………**HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO RYOMA! HE'LL KILL ME!  
**  
I was panicking until I heard Ryoma groaned as he dragged his luggage.

"Momo-senpai, why do we have to leave so early? I'm sure lots of people are still asleep at this time." He yawned in such cute adorable way.

"Baka! Do you want your crazy fans to chase you all day! I don't think so!"

"Oh?" Ryoma taunted, "Perhaps, you're jealous of me getting the attention."

I made a face at him, "I ain't jealous!" I opened the dorm door and was going to leave but something prevented me. I gaped.

Ryoma spoke annoyingly, "Hey, aren't we leaving?" Then he noticed what I was gaping at.

Millions of Ryoma's fans were sleeping in their sleeping bags right in front of our dorm.

…………….Okay maybe I over exaggerated that fact……….**HUNDREDS OF THEM WERE IN FRONT OF MY DORM!**

I mean I heard fans were willing to do anything for their idols but……………damn, I didn't know that they were this crazy.

Ryoma twitched, "……….This is really annoying."

"What do you expect?" I taunted him, "You were picked as the hottest guy of the month."

"Shut up." Ryoma hated the public attention.

"Shh! Do you want to wake your crazy fans up?"

Ryoma swayed his head in response.

"I thought so. Come on, we're sneaking out." I grabbed my luggage and tried to be quiet as possible, so that the fans won't wake up and mob us. If they do wake up, I cannot imagine what horrible things they would do to Ryoma.

We walked across the sea of the sleeping giants. We were nearly out of the sea much to our relief however the goddess of luck is not smiling upon us today.

As we were about to leave, but one girl just came out of the women's bathroom and noticed Ryoma behind me.

**AW CRAP!  
**  
The girl blinked as she was in complete disbelief. She blinked again as a warning sign for an upcoming danger.

Please don't yell. Please don't yell! **FOR THE SAKE OF GOD, DON'T YELL DAMNIT!**

"**RYOMA-SAMA!**"

…….Well that doesn't work………..then again, who can read my mind anyway?...Beside Fuji-senpai and Inui-senpai…….

When this girl screamed my friend's name, I fear that we have awakened the sleeping giants.

Suddenly, many girls rose up and chanted his name as he was God, "**RYOMA-SAMA!**"

…………….Yep, the sleeping hellish giants have awakened.

Ryoma and I looked behind toward the screams and saw something would strike fear to all idols. A stampede of crazed fan-girls running down the same hallway!

"**RUN RYOMA!**" I was already running and Ryoma soon ran too. Eventually the cries of Ryoma's name echoed throughout the entire school.

* * *

Neutral's POV

* * *

Eiji instantly got up from his bed and moaned out of tiredness, "Hoi! Hoi, what's with all the yelling! I sworn I heard ochibi's name.

Oishi got up soon after his partner's outburst. He looked at the clock and saw that it was too early to be out of bed. He sighed as he grasped Eiji's shoulder, " Eiji, I'm sure it's nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"Wait!" Eiji exclaimed, "Do you hear that? That noise?...The rumblings."

"The rumblings?" Oishi asked but then he also heard the rumbling sound and each second, it became louder.

"**AHHHHHHHHH! IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!**" Eiji cling to Oishi.

Oishi sweat-dropped and gently patted him on the back, "I don't think that was an earthquake." He was reluctant to let go of his partner but got out of the bed, "I'm going to check out the commotion."

"I'm going with you!" Eiji also got off the bed and followed Oishi to the dorm's door.

As Oishi opened the door, they heard a loud scream.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Momoshiro screamed as he dashed past the Golden Pair with Ryoma.

Eiji blinked and then he cheered, "Hoi! Hoi! That's Momo and Ochibi! They looked like they're having fun!"

Oishi sweat-dropped again, "Actually, I think they're running away from something," Oishi questioned, "But what?" The rumbling got louder and suddenly swarm of fan girls stampeded past the Golden Pair.

Oishi gaped with obvious concern on his face. Eiji yelled in amazement, "Woah! They have so many fans!"

"Umm, shouldn't we help them?" Oishi spoke concernedly.

"Nah! I'm sure they love the attention!" Eiji grinned.

* * *

Momo's POV

* * *

**RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN LIKE HELL, TAKESHI! BECAUSE THERE'S A CRAZY ARMY OF EVIL FANGIRLS FROM HELL CHASING AFTER ME!**

……, well actually chasing after Ryoma…

(QueenofEngland: I would still chase you!)

(Momo: **OH DEAR GOD! NO!**)

I glanced back at the chasing fan-girls.

…………..is it me of the army of Hell is getting bigger and bigger?

More fan-girls just recently joined in.

**IT IS GETTING BIGGER!**

I yelled at Ryoma, "Ryoma, this is all your fault!"

"Why is it my fault!" He yelled back.

"You just have to be picked as the "The Hottest Guy of the Month!"

"That's not my fault! I didn't want to be one in the first place!"

* * *

Neutral's POV

* * *

"Inui-senpai!" Kaidoh busted into Inui's room which was actually a laboratory to create the ultimate evil creation of doom, **THE INUI JUICE!**

Inui was testing experiments with test tubes filled with suspicious liquids and disgusting looking materials, trying to create the new Inui Juice. He removed his lab goggles, still wearing his thick glasses. He glanced at Kaidoh, "What is it, Kaidoh?"

"Inui-senpai," Kaidoh suddenly brought his black plastic water bottle as it was a nuclear bomb, "Do you replace the water with the Inui Juice?" He asked innocently with an obvious growl in his voice.

"Of course not," Inui smirked smugly, "Although the Inui Juice is very healthy for you and it would improve your stamina by hundreds of folds."

Kaidoh shuddered, "Um…..no thanks." He looked at Inui suspiciously making sure that the evil scientist was not up to any sinister tricks.

Kaidoh just knew that Inui had recently created a new Inui Juice, a clear transparent Inui Juice. It was a new deadly weapon, perfect for stealth and quick kill. A player would drink this horrifying creation, naively assumed it was water, and then he would suffer a great deal of pain.

'_I'll just buy new water bottle to keep it safe._' Kaidoh noted to himself before he left for his morning jog exercise.

"Oh Kaidoh, be sure to watch out for a stampede." warned Inui.

"Stampede?" Kai asked with confusion but he decided to brush it off because he didn't really care. He went out of his dorm and heard a familiar voice screaming.

Kaidoh glanced toward the noise, "Hmm?" Suddenly, someone stepped on Kaidoh as he was a rug. It was Momo who just ran on Kaidoh without even realizing it but…then again, he might just did it on purpose.

Kaidoh, who was lying on the floor, twitched and quickly got up on his arms, "That punk ass!" Then he just heard high-pitched screams and loud rumbling. Kaidoh looked back and immediately, he was run over by stampede of fan-girls. As soon as the last pack of girls left, Inui opened the dorm door and saw Kaidoh flattened on the floor with numerous dirty footprints all over his back.

"Hmm, I should have warned you about the stampede, earlier." Inui pointed out.

Kaidoh scowled as he strained to looked up, "Isn't that too late, Inui-senpai!"

"However I do found out something fascinating." Inui smirked.

"What?"

"That you proved my theory that you can survive anything. Iie data." Inui recorded it in his personal notebook.

Kaidoh's vein twitched.

* * *

Momo's POV

* * *

Hmmm…I swore I hit something while I was running away.

……Hmmm….Oh well

Ryoma shouted as we were running, "Momo-senpai?"

"What!" I yelled back at him.

"Didn't you just run over Kaidoh-senpai?"

……………………………………………….opps

"…….Ah Mamushi can survive anything!" I kept running for my life.

* * *

Neutral's POV

* * *

Fuji smirked slyly, "It's that time of the month and poor Echizen had to suffer for it."

Tezuka grimaced as he remembered that he used to be picked as "The Hottest Guy of the Month." That time was a horrifying experience because everyday, he was always chased by fan-girls.

They watched Ryoma and Momo ran past and a large herd of fan-girls coming along soon after.

Fuji grinned, "I'm glad that we got up early and see this entertaining moment."

Tezuka scowled and thought, '_He's glad but I'm not! How did Momoshiro and Echizen interrupt my "intimate" moment with my Fuji! Memo to myself, make Momoshiro and Echizen run 500 laps when they come for practice._'

Fuji snickered softly, "You know, this does remind me of the time when your fan-girls kept stealing your items including your personal things, saying how lucky they were."

Tezuka twitched, "At that time, I lost many things because of those annoying girls." He remembered that he lost his schoolbag, lunch, and other numerous personal things that girls thought its worth collecting.

"But I'm the luckiest," Fuji licked his lips flirtingly, "Because I get to have the entire Buchou to myself."

Tezuka blushed slightly and immediately kissed Fuji passionately and hungrily. Their ravish tongues exploring each other's mouth.

A single fan-girl, who was chasing Ryoma, paused for a moment and quickly took a picture of Tezuka and Fuji, and resumed chasing her prey afterward.

They stopped kissing to catch their breath and Fuji smirked, "Beside fan-girls, paparazzi also chase you."

Tezuka gave a stern look, "My room. Bed. Now!"

"Aye. Aye. Buchou." Fuji saluted.

So they went to the Buchou's bedroom and did even more…but that's another story.

* * *

Momo's POV

* * *

Come on! You can do it, Takeshi! Almost there to the exit and then you're free……**FREE AS A BIRD**…..that if the girls stop chasing us outside the school….

I looked back at the army of Hell…..I just ran faster than before.

**JUST RUN! DON'T THINK!**

As I continued to run with Ryoma following behind me, I noticed someone familiar outside near the school parking lots through the hallway windows.

Taka-san? What's he doing over there so early in the morning?

When I reached the next window, I quickly noticed Taka-san was talking to someone with wildish cool gray colored hair sticking out in all directions.

I wonder whose Taka-san talking to?

But my thoughts were distracted by more ear-splitting screams from another direction. I looked toward that direction and saw more deadly fan-girls.

**ARGH! **It's a Pincer formation!

Few seconds later, we were surrounded by the enemies of Hell, repeating my friend's name that gets louder and louder each second.

Aw crap! If only I have a gun and these girls are flesh-eating zombies, I would definitely shoot them right now and earn an unbeatable high score! …but sadly….this is not the House of the Dead.

The fan-girls were now yelling random crap which seemed more like orders.

"Ryoma-sama, could I have your autograph!"

"Ryoma-sama, could I take a picture of you!"

"Ryoma-sama, could I have your lock of hair!"

"Ryoma-sama, could I have your cap!"

"Ryoma-sama, could I have your cat!"

Oh for the love of God, every girl is going crazy! Mentally retarded! Insane! I don't know any other words to describe their pure craziness!

(Ponta: HO! HO! HO! HO! HO!)

(Momo sweat-drop: …You sick bastard.)

(QueenofEngland sniffed: That was supposed to be my laugh, you slave scum!)

One fan-girl yelled, "**RYOMA-SAMA, LET'S BECOME ONE!**"

**NANI! THAT GIRL IS OFFICIALLY A NUTCASE! H-H-H-HOW DARE SHE MAKE SUCH A SICK DEMAND ON MY RYOMA?**

…there it was again…I said my Ryoma again….Jeeze, what's wrong with me? It's not like I practically owned him or anything like that……

Sigh….yeah….nothing like that….I kept saying that….but…my heart just hurts…

I glanced at Ryoma who obviously was annoyed by this attraction. He also seemed distress under the pressure of those horrible fan-girls.

….I have to save him. As his senior, teammate, and best friend, I have to take care of him.

….but how do I save him?

But I didn't have time to think as the armies of Hell were getting closer toward us….so…I did the first thing that came to my head…

I didn't think…..I just did it…

I grabbed Ryoma's shoulders and closed my eyes.

I didn't know what made me do it.

At the moment, I heard the fan-girls gasped.

I did it.

I kissed Ryoma. I kissed him. Not on the cheek. Not on the forehead. Right exactly on the lips.

I didn't know why I did it but I just did it without thoughts at all.

I'm sure that the fan-girls were surprised because of this.

I stopped kissing and pulled Ryoma close to me. I glared at the fan-girls and declared, "**STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE!**"

……..oh dear God, I felt so embarrassed…because I just said it without thinking again…but then…didn't I always say something without thinking? ...Plus…I felt kind of proud of saying it…heh.

The fan-girls gaped and blinked. They blinked again… They blinked for the third time.

….just great …now I really felt uncomfortable about this.

There was a dead silence. There was an uncomfortable tension in the air. The atmosphere felt like that they're going to eat us!

Suddenly, the fan-girls screamed like crazy as they saw Hell.

…oh great, now I just make things more worse than before!

"We support you, Ryoma-sama!"

"Even if you're gay, we still love you, Ryoma-sama!"

"Can we take a picture of you together with your boyfriend, Ryoma-sama?"

…Ah …okay …I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad about this… Wait …fan-girls …boys together……………………………………….**OH MY GOD! THEY'RE CRAZY YAOI FAN-GIRLS!**

"Ryoma-sama, give us the sex details!"

I instantly blushed beet red as dirty thoughts ran through my head again.

It's official…That nutcase is definitely going to the institute.

Soon, to my relief, the girls were leaving.

**FINALLY!**

I looked at Ryoma and smirked, "It's a good thing that they stop chasing you, huh?"

But he didn't respond. He looked down with his eyes hidden by his bangs.

I couldn't help but became worried, "Ryoma?"

**POW!**

It all happened so fast. I couldn't really believe my self or him. It was all too fast to me. Ryoma…Ryoma just punched me.

I was pushed back and winced as I tried to touch my right face cheek. I could feel a bruise growing on it but why?

Why my friend would assault me?

The thought of it made me furious. **HE JUST PUNCHED ME FOR NO REASON!**

I snapped and yelled at him, "**WHY THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR!**"

Ryoma cringed but stood his ground, "**I SHOULD SAY THE SAME THING TO YOU!**" He rubbed his lips roughly with the back of his hand.

The way he rubbed his lips, it was so completely obvious that he hates it….

He loathed that wonderful kiss between us and punched me for it.

That really killed me here. I was only trying to help my friend…but I couldn't really ignore that feeling. The feeling of bliss that spread through my body as my lips touched his…but I forgot the fact…that Ryoma hates it. And that felt much worse than the punch he gave me. ….I should have known…

I felt really angry about it. I muttered to myself that it was just a kiss.

….Just a kiss.

"**I'M ONLY TRYING TO SAVE YOU FROM THEM!**" I roared, expressing my newfound anger toward Ryoma.

"**BY KISSING ME!**" Ryoma yelled back with the same anger as me in his voice…but there was more than just anger….the way he said it…he was disgusted at me…and that made me really mad.

"I didn't know what to do," I scowled, "**BESIDE I SAVED YOU FROM THEM, DIDN'T I!**"

Ryoma just gave me the cold shoulder and looked away, "Nobody asked you. Plus I bet you think this is another opportunity to kiss me."

………………………..I was shocked when he said it to me…..his friend…..How could he say that! How could he say that to me! ……..My heart just tore up to pieces………That's it…..

I caught the collar of his shirt and pushed him toward the wall. I glared at him with enraged look, "**LOOK, YOU ARROGANT BRAT! I DIDN'T DO IT BECAUSE I WANTED TO! I DID IT TO SAVE YOUR TINY ASS!**" I narrowed my eyes and let go of his shirt, "Why can't you just get that through your brain! I mean…How can you say all those things to me! Your friend!"

Ryoma glared at me and shouted at me, "Friend? What kind of sick friend kiss a friend by force!" He narrowed his eyes and spoke coldly, "You only became friend with me, so you can get to close to me because you want to sleep with me…..gay hentai….That's right…you said I'm yours which is not true, you sick hentai."

**BAM!**

A sound of crack echoed through the hallway. I nearly punched Ryoma to death…but rather I hit the wall behind him.

I just snapped.

His words were among cruel and stabbed my broken pieces of my heart deeply.

How can he say that?

I kept repeating that question in my head.

I don't understand.

His words.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to show that bastard I was hurt.

I hate it.

"If that's what you think," I said it coolly, trying to hide the obvious pain in my tone, "then we shouldn't be friends then."

…I don't understand…how could just one kiss…just ruined our friendship like this?

….it really hurts….

I just left. I left that brat alone and headed out of the school.

**THAT ARROGANT BASTARD! THAT COCKY PRICK! THAT SON OF A BH!**

There are so many names I wanted to yell at him but I couldn't. Part of me was furious and part of me was upset.

I was only trying to help him and he just have to piss me off!

Even though my heart was already in pieces, it just continued to break into even more.

**WHY DID HE HAVE TO HURT ME LIKE THAT!**

….I guess…it was for the best…that we don't see each other again……………………… That way…I could finally move on with my life.

I sighed and remind myself to change dorms when I go back to school.

………….it's for the best………..

**

* * *

TBC**

**------

* * *

**

Ponta: SORRY THAT RYOMA DIDN'T GET TO SEE MOMO'S FAMILY! BUT THEY WILL COME SOON and IT WILL BE FUNNY! HA! HA! HA!

Ryoma:…………I never want to meet his family.

Momo: BUT I WANT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY PARENTS!

Ponta: I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOONER! AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS AND MY LOW USAGE OF DICTION AND SIMPLE VOCABLUARY!

Momo:……………..you apologize too much.

Ryoma: Mada mada dane.

Ponta: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
